Operation: Love
by MoonStarSky
Summary: Two friends were separated by certain circumstances. Tsunayuki Sawada ended her relationship with Ieyasu Taru against her wishes. Years passed, Tsunayuki was pulled into the world of mafia and became part of the Vongola Family as the Sky Protector of the Vongola Guardians. Will she regain her lost first love or will it be too late? COMPLETED...
1. The Start

**OPERATION: LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1: The Start**

**CHAPTER 1: The Start**

_October 12, 2002_

_They say people in this world are born to be with someone. This someone is their personal match and the only one who can give him/her happiness. People often refer them as their soul mate- the other part of their soul. _

_ I wonder if I'd ever meet mine..._

_ Someday, I hope that I can meet the one person fated to be with me._

_Sincerely,_

_TSUNA _

I closed my orange journal with a soft thud after reading the entry I had written exactly 5 years ago and looked at the time...6:45 AM. It's raining cats and dogs outside which is very unusual for summer season. I thanked God because it's a Saturday, and Saturday means a weekend which means NO CLASSES. I plopped back into my white king size bed with light orange covers and willed myself to go back to sleep despite the heavy downpour outside. It's just normal for people to like going back to sleep when it's raining right?

Unluckily, bad luck must have taken a good liking to me because before I knew it, a certain devi..I mean lady with blue shoulder length hair opened my bedroom door and took away my precious covers.

"Tsunayuki Sawada, for God's sake wake up and get ready, or I'll let you run an additional 20 laps".

Those words are not alien to my ears and as fast as the speed of light I was already in the bathroom and getting ready for a new day of tortu..I mean training.

I haven't introduced myself right?

By the way my name is Tsunayuki Sawada or Tsuna for short. I'm 16 years old going 17 in two days time and is currently a 2nd year high school student of _Italia Alta Scuola Nazionale_- the most prestigious school in the country_. _Just by the name you can guess that I am currently residing here in Italy specifically in Sicily. Although I am in Italy, I am a full Japanese but due to certain things I have to stay here in Italy.

I have a long wavy brown hair which reaches my waist and also have hazel brown eyes. I stand at 165 cm and weighs 40 kg. I am currently living with my adopted father's friends and in return I joined their organization and they say I'm very good at it.

The truth is my adopted father is a high general of a Mafia Family named VONGOLA. However, although a mafia family, the Vongola Famiglia is different. Only stating this name will bring comfort, security, and admiration to the people protected by the Famiglia; and terror, shivers, and nervousness to those who dare to be their enemy. The Vongola Famiglia is the greatest and the number one Famiglia in the whole world and their riches are comparable to no one.

"Hurry up Tsuna...we still have a lot to do before 10AM", a male voice shouted.

You must be wondering who they are...

I am actually living with 8 people known as the Arcobaleno. They are part of the Vongola family and are more powerful than the generals and one of the groups directly under the Vongola Boss.

The person who woke me up earlier is known as Lal Mirch, she is known as the Snow Arcobaleno. She is quite a hot-headed person and will soften to only a few people namely the other Arcobalenos, the Vongola guardians and boss, and me. Lal-nee, as I call her works on one of the branch companies of the Vongola which is known as COMSUBIN- the training center for the military force of the Vongola. She and Colonello is a couple although they sometimes quarrel. Well they say the one you hate is the one you love.

The male who told me to wake up is Colonello, also known as the Rain Arcobaleno. He is also one of the heads of the COMSUBIN. He has short dirty blonde hair and always wears a green army bandana on his forehead. He is a happy go lucky guy and loves Lal-nee so much. I call him Colonello-nii.

"Good morning Tsuna, had a good nap?", another male with Chinese descendance greeted me as I came down from the stairs.

"Fortunately yes, Fon-niisan but Lal-nee force me to wake up again", I answered with a pout on my face which caused the certain male to laugh. Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno is a person of peace and tranquillity. He is a master of different kinds of martial arts. He and Mammon seem to be a couple...but none of them confessed yet although it really is so obvious.

"Health is necessary for one's wellbeing Tsuna, so you must come here and start eating your breakfast already especially the vegetables because they provide vitamins and minerals necessary for one to be...", Verde-nii's explanation of scientific stuff continued while all eight of us went to our respective seats in the table. Verde-nii is known as the Lightning Arcobaleno, and is a man of intelligence and science. He always sprouts scientific trivias and continues to preach the importance of science to everyone he sees. He is a genius scientist and is one of the head of the Research and Science Department of the Vongola. Verde-nii always wears a laboratory coat wherever he goes.

"My, my I wonder how much I can earn if I sell the foods made by Luce to the public, they are pure heaven", a certain female wearing a dark hood said while the foods were being served namely-omelette, salad, bread, ham, and hotdogs and a few others too complicated to be named.

Living to the name of mystery, the Mist Arcobaleno, Mammon is a person of great animosity. No one really knows what's under the hood except for the Arcobalenos, Vongola Boss and his guardians, and of course me. Mammon-nee is a person who values money a lot and always find ways to earn it. She and Fon look so good together and all of us volunteered to be their secret matchmakers.

"Well thank you for the compliment but my cooking is only exclusive to the people I am close with", a green haired woman with an orange flower tattoo in her face said. Her name is Luce, but I call her Luce-nee. She is the mother figure of the group because of her motherly aura and she is also known as the Sky Arcobaleno. She and Reborn are married and she is currently 6 months pregnant.

"Tsuna where are you going today?" a violet haired man asked me while munching some bread.

"I'm going to the Headquarters for the first time today Skull-nii", I replied. Skull is known as the Cloud Arcobaleno and is the youngest of all the Arcobalenos. He is an adventurous man who always rides his bike and is also a gifted tactician.

"You're going alone?" Luce-nee asked me with a tone of worrying.

"Don't worry, I'll be accompanying her. I have a scheduled meeting with the Vongola Guardians", a man wearing a black suit and a fedora arrived and gave Luce-nee a kiss and ruffled my hair.

"Good morning, Reborn-nii. Thank you for accompanying me today", I said and smiled at him while he seated right next to Luce-nee. Reborn-nii is known as the Sun Arcobaleno and is the strongest of them all. He is also very protective to Luce-nee and me. Reborn-nii seems to be a stoic and cold-hearted man to others but to those who know him, he is actually someone who is caring and protective.

Our seating arrangement happens to be like this- Luce-nee is always sitting at the head of the table. At her left is Reborn-nii, Fon-nii, Mammon-nee, and Verde-nii. At her right is me, Skull-nii, Lal-nee, and lastly Colonello-nii.

The people known as the Arcobaleno are not ordinary people. Lal and Colonello are excellent military instructors, Verde is said to be a scientist who can make the impossible possible, Fon is a martial artist who can make even a single move deadly, Skull is said to be immortal and develops good tactics, Mammon conjures high class illusions, Luce can see and predict the future, and Reborn is a the world's number one hit man and is somewhat perfect in every way- however he is a very bad cook.

I never knew that this day would be the start of the something new in my life...


	2. To the Vongola Headquarters

**CHAPTER 2- To the Vongola Headquarters**

Even though I know the existence of the Vongola family, my adoptive father is a high general, and I am living with the Arcobaleno I never knew the names and saw the faces of the highest ranking members of the Vongola- namely the Vongola Boss and his 7 guardians. The Vongola family is on its tenth generation reign after Vongola Nono retired from the position and gave the throne as the Vongola Decimo to his grandson who is now the Vongola Boss.

According to everyone (the workers and maids in the Vongola HQ) the Vongola Boss and guardians are very handsome and beautiful and are very kind and caring. They are very merciful even to their enemies and provides help to everyone.

Like the Arcobalenos, the Vongola Guardians are named by their respective flame element. Flames or Dying Will Flames are not ordinary flames. They are super-condensed flames which only a few selected people with a pure resolve can emit. All in all they are eight known flames and each guardian has its own element. Dying Will Flames are very destructive and powerful flames that even a small flame can destroy an entire town. Thankfully the Vongola family whose guardians can emit these flames use these for the good of all.

First of all the Vongola Boss is the holder of the Sky Vongola Ring. The Sky holder is the most powerful of the group and can emit all eight flames. The Sky Vongola Guardian shows the characteristic of harmony to maintain the balance. As the Sky, he is the one that colors and engulfs everything. According to the people, the Vongola Decimo is a perfect man- soul, body, and heart.

The right-hand man and the best friend of the Sky Ring holder is always the Storm Ring Holder. Like the storm he is the one that fiercely blows everything. The Storm Guardian has the characteristic of disintegration and is always on the front offensive side ready to eliminate any threat that comes near the Sky.

The left-hand man of each generation is always the Rain Ring Holder. She, like the rain washes away everything and calms the Sky. The Rain Guardian has the characteristic of tranquillity. Whenever the Sky is troubled, she turns from a gentle rain to a ferocious rainstorm.

The Sun Ring holder is the healer or medic of the group. Like the sun, he illuminates and brightens the life of the Sky. The Sun Guardian has the characteristic of activation and always faces things in an optimistic view.

The Lightning Ring Holder is the shield of the group. Like lightning, he is the one that harshly strikes everything. The Lightning Guardian has the characteristic of hardening and serves as the lightning rod of the Sky.

The Cloud Ring Holder is the silent protector of the group. Like the cloud, she is always floating on her own ways following only her own will. The Cloud Guardian has the characteristic of propagation and protects the Sky from afar using her own methods.

The Mist Ring Holder is the manipulator of the group. Like the mist, he is one that can never be captured. The Mist Guardian has the characteristic of construction and manipulates the destruction of all the threats facing the Sky.

The Snow Ring Holder serves as the lookout for the team. Like the snow, she is unpredictable and easily changes. The Snow Guardian has the characteristic of formation and can turn from a smiling happy snow to a dark blizzard whenever the Sky is in danger.

"We're going now", I waved at the six other people still seating on the breakfast table and went with Reborn-nii outside and went inside his sleek black Lexus.

"Reborn-nii, what do the Vongola Boss and Guardians look like", I curiously ask. I am a member of the Vongola Famiglia yet I think I am the only family member who never saw their faces.

"Don't worry you'll see them personally soon. From now on you will have to stay in the Vongola HQ", Reborn-nii said and looked at me. "You'll be there to be the representative of the Arcobalenos. It's like you're a secretary for us".

"Why me? I want to stay home, I still have a job and I still go to school", I said and pleadingly looked at my older brother figure hoping he will let me out of the hook.

"I'm sorry Tsuna as much as I know you are busy, we all agreed on this matter already", Reborn said. "We're here".

"What? But we're like in a forest..." my eyes widened when I saw the surroundings. How freakingly rich is the Vongola? The forest was separated by a road obviously made from the richest of stones. Flowers of different colors and kinds were decorated on each side. Long white pillars decorated with vines stand as the lamp post in the area. After a 10 minute fast drive on the forest what I saw made me stopped breathing.

Standing magnificently at the center is an eight story mansion but all the basement levels don't still count. The mansion had a cream exterior and blue roof. The mansion or castle is so huge that I think it would take me months to familiarize the whole area not including its backyard and secret passages.

"Wow..",it's all I can say as I tried to remember everything I'm seeing. Reborn-nii just chuckled at my naivety and continued to drive at the front lounge. At the center of what it seems like a grand courtyard is a large fountain sprouting water with 8 colors. Just the fountain alone would cost me a year's worth of expenses.

"Well, this would be your second home...however even though the Vongola guardians encouraged us to let you stay in, Luce won't budge saying that she needs to see you every day. You know how protective she can be", Reborn said as the two of us get off from his car and entered to the heavenly gates. I wonder how much the door costs too. Being here in the mansion I can't help but be curious in how much money the Vongola has...infinity amount perhaps?

Before I can even open the door, a butler wearing an expensive tuxedo (even the servants are dressed well) opened the door and welcomed us.

"Good morning, Lord Reborn and Lady Yuki we are expecting you. The masters would have wanted to meet you but their schedules are loaded for the whole week. Lord Reborn the Tenth wanted to see you at his office", the butler said and gave us a sympathetic smile.

"All right thank you William, I'll leave Tsuna in your care alright and please guide her to her office", Reborn said and before leaving he ruffled my hair making it quite messy. "I'll be seeing you at 6 PM then".


	3. First Day of Work

**CHAPTER 3: First Day of Work**

I am starting to decide that the Vongola's riches are infinite. I mean how can a mafia family 400 years of age have these priceless treasures that are very important in the history of the world. I mean seriously the original paintings of Da Vinci, Raphael, Van Gogh, and other famous painters and sculptors are hidden here and in other Vongola bases! I just also knew that those paintings hanged in museums claiming to be originals are only fine duplicates. Seriously, I think this mafia family owns the whole world.

William just laughed at my funny antics and continued to guide me to my office which is located in the 5th floor. Every floor in the Vongola Headquarters has its own use.

First Floor- Lobby and museum

Second Floor- Grand Ballroom and other ballrooms, kitchen, dining room, and other rooms

Third Floor- Sleeping quarters for maids, guest rooms, and a library

Fourth Floor- Leisure rooms and training rooms

Fifth Floor- Vongola Guardians, Arcobaleno, and other important members' offices

Sixth Floor- SECRET ROOM (Only the high ranking members know)

Seventh Floor- Vongola Boss office, a huge library, and meeting rooms

Eighth Floor- Vongola Boss and Guardians, and other important members sleeping quarters

So these are the rooms found in the levels that can be found in the surface. According to the butler there are 20 basement levels and an unknown number of secret basement levels made by the Vongola Bosses and Guardians. In the basement levels, all departments which are involved in mafia matters are stationed.

There is a very tight security in the mansion, in order to access important rooms, cards and passwords are needed. The tightest security is enforced in the fifth to eighth floors because these levels are where the most important members in the Vongola are staying. Only selected people are allowed to enter these levels.

To reach the fifth floor, William typed in a password and smiled at me.

"Later, I will give you the password to all levels so you can access them because in your job, meeting the heads of the Vongola Family is a must", he said just in time for the elevator to open in the fifth floor.

"The first door to the right is your office", William said and gestured my attention to a white door in the right.

"Well you said that this floor contains the offices of the Vongola Guardians and the Arcobaleno right? Where are their rooms by the way?

"All the Vongola Guardians offices are lined at the North, the Arcobaleno offices are in the East, and the other offices are in the West", William explained as he took me inside my study. Even though I am curious on why he left the explanation on what the offices in the South are for, I decided to keep silent. Behind the white door is a breathtaking room. In the center of the room is a brown desk and beside it is a mini library. There are also sofas and chairs scattered around the room. Finally after some quick observations of the interior of the room, I walked towards my desk.

"Then I'll leave the room exploration to you then Lady Yuki, have a good stay at the Vongola Headquarters", William said and left the room. Because it's still my first day I still don't have any work to do, however Reborn-nii said that the first thing I would need to do is to memorize the System here in Vongola. The System means the overall management of the Vongola Famiglia, from the positions and rankings of all the personnel. First of all I would have to know the history of the Family, each allied family, and all the high ranking members of the Vongola.

The Vongola Family to the underworld is known as the richest and most powerful mafia family in the whole world, in the surface the Vongola Incorporation is the most successful and richest company in the whole world. The Vongola Inc. consists of a group of companies focusing on different fields beneficial to the world.

I stated earlier that I have a job right? Actually it's not a normal job...I am working under the Vongola Incorporation's Entertainment section...as a famous singer. Unbelievable right? But that's the truth. Since I was young I was already gifted with a very good voice and at the age of 15 Luce introduced me to singing in the Vongola Inc. and since my debut I became famous not only here in Italy but also in the whole world.

Because I am getting bored after an hour looking around my room, I decided to explore the mansion by myself. It wouldn't hurt right? I took the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor, hoping that I can get a bite from the kitchen. Well William told me to feel at home so I will.

I was lost in my own world of thoughts and I didn't realize that someone was running full speed against me...until BAM!

I heard a very girly 'Ouch' from the person that I collided with and I quickly stood up and offered her my right hand.

"Are you okay?", I asked in concern because the person still didn't stand up.

"Okay? YOU THINK I AM OKAY! Don't you know me ugly person? And besides I am in a hurry. Get lost from my sight will you", and with that the green haired lady stormed out from my sight.

I wanted to yell back at her but what she said was actually true. I AM UGLY. Well first of all let us look at what I am wearing. I am wearing a pink strapless dress with a brown jacket as an overcoat, and simple pink slippers. Simple..for rich people. Now let us look at my hair. I put it in a ponytail and you can see some of it going out from the loop. I also have bangs long enough to cover my eyes. And well my eyes..I always wear hideous glasses wherever I go. Well that's just me, Tsuna, a simple lady with simple clothes.

My alter ego is the total opposite of me. Known as the most popular and most beautiful singer in the world and idolized by many. My cover name is Tsuki. Tsuki always wears the most beautiful of clothes whenever she goes. But she's still me and I am simple as it goes. Tsuki always wears her long brown hair down and sometimes it is curled and she looks so much like a goddess. However only the Arcobalenos and some of my classmates know my real identity as Tsuki. Luce-nee is known as my manager, and she always brings me everywhere for concerts.

I always want to be the real me the combination of Tsuna and Tsuki but to hide my identity I have to wear this hideous glasses that I have been comfortable wearing already.

"If only I can shown the real me, the one that existed two years ago, before that thing happened", I whispered and in my mind only one thing existed. 'I wonder where he is now, Ieyasu Taru, my one and only love'


	4. First Meeting in the Past

**CHAPTER 4: First meeting in the past**

Ieyasu Taru is my best friend when I was in middle school. He was a transfer student coming from Italy and for some unknown reasons he decided to befriend me. He was also my first crush and lover.

_Flashback:_

_ "Okay class we have a transfer student coming from Italy, don't worry everyone he can fluently speak Japanese, Ieyasu come inside", Hide-sensei our homeroom teacher said and gestured for the figure to enter the classroom._

_ As the man entered our classroom, all girls screamed and were love struck at first sight. I who never showed any interest at transfer students just decided to give my attention to the view outside the window but after hearing the squeals emitted by the whole female population I turned my attention to the person in the center and like everyone it was love at first sight._

_ Who wouldn't admire the transfer student who had spiky golden hair locks and the bluest eyes who could drown anyone who looks at it. All boys where very jealous of the new student's looks and from what I can observe they would formulate plans to befriend the new student._

_ All the squealing finally stopped after Hide-sensei told everyone to shut-up or he would put the transfer student into another section. It really was so effective that everyone became silent in a second. After looking around the classroom, Hide sensei stated that the new student Ieyasu Taru would have to introduce himself to the whole class._

_ I was like a moth drawn to a flame when he started speaking. His voice, well I can't just describe it, it's so relaxing and hypnotic that anyone would want him to talk forever. _

_ "My name is Ieyasu Taru, I am from Italy and was born there but for some reasons I have to stay here quite a while in Japan. I am still 15 years old. I hope we can all get along and become friends", the foreigner said. After his short speech everyone bursted once again into squeals and the teacher have to silence everyone again._

_ "Let's see, Ieyasu you can seat next to Sawada, Sawada please raise your hand so Ieyasu would know you", Hide-sensei said and everyone glared at me very jealous because the new student would be my seatmate. I had forgotten that the last row of the chairs was only occupied by me and I was right next to the window and all the remaining chairs are vacant. Of course all new students have to be seated beside me._

_ Ieyasu slowly walked towards me after the teacher told him to go to his seat because classes will start after five minutes. I don't know how to face him so I decided to give my attention back again to the view on the window. I felt him stop in front of my seat but I paid it no heed and continued to stare at the window, I promised myself to stay like until a hand made its way to touch my shoulder._

_ It made me turn around and what greeted me is a dazzling smile from my first crush. It made me freeze that is until he talked._

_"By the way my name is Ieyasu Taru, nice to meet you, and you are?"he asked me and sat at his chair. I looked around the room and saw all the female population glaring at me._

_"Nice to meet you Taru-san. I hope we can get along for the rest of the year", I said and diverted my attention to the book I had been reading._

_"I can say that to you as well, but as I had asked earlier what is your name? I can't call you Sawada forever", Ieyasu asked me again and I prayed to the Gods for any distraction or whatsoever. Outside I may be calm but inside I am already sweating._

_ The Gods must have answered my prayer because at that moment the bell rang signalling the next subject and our Math teacher Yoshida-sensei entered the classroom. Today we had a test and Ieyasu quickly answered it without even a sweat and we both finished at the same time. The whole class was still answering so I decided to turn my attention again to the book I am reading._

_After a few minutes I heard someone whispered at me and turned at the direction. It was Ieyasu again._

_"What is your name?" he whispered slowly and once again I ignored him and decided to focus at the book again. The whispering continued for two minutes until it stopped. I thought that he had already given up until I felt a ball of paper flew to my desk. I opened the paper and saw the words 'Your name' on it. I glanced at his direction and saw him sporting a pleading face. He looks adorable like a puppy and once again I ignored him and hid a chuckle._

_Morning classes passed and I had successfully avoided Ieyasu's schemes to know my name. Lunch time came and as always I always eat at the rooftop. As expected Ieyasu became popular in the whole school and all the female population are after him. He even had his own fan club made in just half a day. In only half a day I begin to think that he is a perfect person. First of all he is smart, I heard from the principal that he is the only person who got the transfer examination perfect, and only the two of us got perfect during the Math test earlier. Second, he is athletic, the boys' team he is part of won without a sweat in the basketball game with a score of 135-3. Ieyasu was the one who scored four-fifths of the points. Third he is handsome; well you can already guess what I am meaning to say. Lastly, he is rich, rumors said that he was driven to school in a limousine and a servant even opened the door for him._

_"That just means that there is a very long gap between the two of us", I whispered to myself._

_After thirty minutes I decided to go back to the classroom. While I was at the staircase, a group of girls decided to corner me. Don't get me wrong I know how to fight; while I was young my adopted father and his friends taught me different fighting styles._

_The leader of the group of 7 was a classmate of mine, a girl named Rea. Behind her I recognize some popular girls of the school._

_"What gave you the right to talk to Ieyasu-sama? You are just a trash compared to us", Rea said and she scowled at me. After that she pushed me hard enough for me to stumble down towards the floor and before she can hurt me seriously all of us heard a voice that was too familiar to me._

_"If I were you, I would stop right now. What kind of people are you to hurt innocent ones", Ieyasu said and went upstairs towards our direction._

_All the girls tensed up and began to say a string of apologies towards me and towards Ieyasu. Before they can even escape, Ieyasu gave them a threat._

_"If I ever hear or know that anyone of you decided to hurt her, I will personally become your enemy", Ieyasu said and carried me bridal style towards the direction of the infirmary._

_"Thank you by the way for saving me", I whispered to Ieyasu while on our way to the infirmary. He then gave me a smile and said 'you're welcome'._

_"Sawada Tsunayuki", I whispered in a soft voice, loud enough for the man carrying me to hear._

_"What?" Ieyasu asked me, confusion evident on his face._

_"To Italians its Tsunayuki Sawada, that is my name", I explained to him just in time for us to arrive at the infirmary. Luckily the doctor is not there so he carried me towards the bed._

_"It suits you by the way, from now on call me Ieyasu", Ieyasu said and gave me a gentle smile, enough to make me blush._

_"C-call m-me Tsunayuki then or anything you like", I said and decided to hide my face under the covers._

_My action made Ieyasu chuckle and he got some bandages from the first aid kit and bandaged my sprained ankle. Before I can even ask him how he knew I got injured he told me he saw the scene where the girls pushed me which caused the sprain._

_After a few minutes of silence when he was bandaging my foot he broke the silence by saying a single world._

_"Tsuna..." Ieyasu said and looked at me with that smile again. _

_"W-wwhatt?",I asked and that made him chuckle. _

_"From now on, I'll call you Tsuna, friends then?" Ieyasu said and extended his right hand towards me._

_That move made me smile and I grasped his hand and said one word._

_"Friends"_

A tap at my shoulder made me escape from my thoughts. I turned around and saw Reborn-nii sporting a smile on his face.

"Let's go home, Tsuna"


	5. Meeting the Vongola Guardians

**CHAPTER 5: Meeting the Vongola Guardians**

I was once again reading my past diary entries which started five years ago. After some thoughts I decided to give my attention to my wardrobe so I can at least prepare decent attire for tomorrow. In five minutes I decided on wearing the orange knee length dress given to me by Luce-nee on my 16th birthday and a black cardigan. My thoughts started to rewind on what happened during dinner earlier and the thought gave me a chuckle.

_Flashback_

_"So how's the first day of work Tsuna?", Luce-nee asked me during dinner and that question had all the attention of the Arcobalenos directed to me._

_ "Well, the butler kind of gave me a tour around the important parts of the mansion and showed me my office", I replied and silence once again settled._

_ "The people there are treating you just fine right Tsuna?" Fon-nii asked and the Arcobalenos' attentions are once again on me._

_ "I'm fine, Fon-nii the people there are quite polite and understanding. I'm sure I will get comfortable there", I simply said and silence once overtook._

_ "Well if someone hurt...", before Skull-nii can end his sentence I decided to speak out._

_ "I know everyone of you is very worried about me, but as I have said I am just doing fine. I can defend myself pretty well if someone decided to hurt me so you can have your minds be at peace". I have to say these lines so that all of them will stop worrying. I can still remember what happened when I told them that someone bullied me at school. Let's just say that the people I had mentioned have to be sent to mental hospitals, and medical hospitals because of the trauma they had faced. From that day I decided to never blurt out anything that has to do with me being hurt._

'I wonder what awaits me tomorrow' was my last thought before sleep overtook me not knowing that tomorrow will be the start of a new way of life for me.

Once again Reborn-nii drove me to the Vongola Headquarters because he said, he wants to talk with the Vongola Boss again.

He went to the seventh floor while I stopped at the fifth floor. On the way a lot of maids and butlers greeted us and that is because of Reborn's position in the family.

I haven't explained the position hierarchy of Vongola right? First of all the head of the whole family and manages the overall business of Vongola is the Vongola Boss. Under him are three sets of groups- Guardians, Arcobaleno, and a secret group that Reborn wouldn't even tell me. The Vongola Guardians are the closest people to the Vongola Boss. You already know what the Arcobalenos are.

And lastly I can still remember that Reborn-nii and Luce-nee told me that there is a third group protecting the Vongola Boss. Their main responsibility is to become the shield to protect the boss and his guardians.

Under the Arcobalenos are the Generals, their job is to carry not so hard missions assigned to the Arcobaleno team. They are also assigned to recruit people who have the capability to be part of the Vongola. The Arcobalenos 'main goal is to carry missions that aims to benefit the Famiglia.

The Vongola guardians and the third team have the same responsibilities. The only difference is that the Vongola guardians do the missions and the third group do the paper works. However, whenever a Guardian is to leave the headquarters, he/she must be accompanied by a member of the third team.

Under the joint section are the CEDEF, Varia. Vongola Inc. and Departments of the Vongola. This means that the management of the whole Famiglia is within their domain.

The _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_ or CEDEF for short is translated as the External Advisers of the Family. Their main job is mainly on research and intellectual processes. Whenever files and documents of a person need to be known, the CEDEF has it all to give. Next is the Varia, or known as the independent assassination squad. They are mainly the people who do assassinations if it is really needed. The Vongola Incorporation is of course the business of the Vongola known to the world. And lastly the Departments are sections of the Vongola that deals with everything needed for the Mafia family.

After two days of working here, I have never seen even one of the main members of the family except for the Arcobalenos of course. Curiosity got into me and I went to ask one of the maids stationed outside my room.

"Um, hello...you're Strella right?" I asked the young maid who was almost done cleaning the hallways.

"Good morning, Lady Yuki is there anything I can do for you?" the maid nervously asked.

"I know this is quite personal, but can I talk with you inside my office?" I told her and she willingly complied to my wishes. Being the secretary for the Arcobalenos really gave me a high rank.

I gestured the nervous maid to seat in the chair I have prepared for her and told her to be calm.

"Relax Strella I just want to ask you something", I told her and that was quite effective seeing that she stopped fidgeting. "Sorry if this is quite sudden but can you tell me the names and appearances of the Vongola Boss and his Guardians?"

"Sure thing Lady Yuki. First of all the Vongola Decimo is known as Giotto di Vongola. He is the grandson of Vongola Nono. He is really very kind and so handsome", while saying that the maid seems to blush.

"Lady Yuki actually, all the Vongola Boss and his guardians are all handsome and beautiful. The Boss has seven guardians, 4 are male and the remaining 3 are girls".

"The Storm Guardian and the right hand man of the Decimo is Master Gabrielle or G for short. The Rain Guardian and the left hand is Miss Arisa. The Lightning Guardian and the shield of the group is Mister Lampo. The Sun Guardian is Master Knuckles which serves as the medic. The Cloud Guardian and the protector of the group is Miss Viole. The Mist Guardian and the manipulator is Master Daemon. Lastly, the Snow Guardian and the lookout of the group is Miss Elena", Strella finished her short explanation.

"Thank you so so much Strella, I owe you one. I think I am the only person in the mansion who has never seen even one of them", I told the maid and continued to have a small chat with her until a knock interrupted us.

Strella opened the door and said four words...

"Good morning Master G".

Silence settled in the room and Strella opened my office door a bit wider, enough for me to see the infamous right –hand man of the Vongola Decimo. Well what the maids are saying are true, all guardians really are good-looking. Gabrielle or G for short, sports a red hair ending a little above his chin. He wore a red undershirt, black necktie, and a black tuxedo. He looked around the room and turned his attention to me.

"Tsunayuki Sawada, secretary for the Arcobalenos. We the Vongola Guardians would like to meet you after an hour at the seventh floor. Make sure not to be late", G said with a cold voice and left as fast as he had entered.

Finally, I can already meet the infamous Vongola Guardians. What's bothering me though is the Storm Guardian's tone of speaking to me, maybe he was in a bad mood? After an hour of sorting some paperworks for the Arcobalenos, I made my way to the seventh floor of the Vongola HQ.

As I went out from the elevator, a smiling black haired girl a few years older than me greeted me. She has shoulder length hair and wears a blue dress with black jacket.

"Tsunayuki right? I'm Arisa, Tenth Generation Rain Guardian. It's nice seeing another Japanese in here. Come on I'll lead you to the meeting room where the Sun Arcobaleno is also waiting", Arisa said and we made our way towards the meeting rooms area.

"So Reborn-nii will be with me there", I began thinking of a lot of ways on how to introduce myself so that I will not embarrass the world's greatest hit man who raised me.

"Where here", Arisa said and stopped near two huge brown doors.

She slowly opened the doors and what greeted me are six people namely the other six Vongola Guardians. They were all drinking tea and where seating at three separate sofas. Arisa told me to join digging in and pulled me to sit with her in other vacant sofa.

After eating the snacks, the Tenth Generation Guardians each introduced themselves.

The one who went first was a yellow-haired lady wearing an apricot dress with a black overcoat.

"Nice to meet you at last Tsunayuki Sawada. I'm Elena di Neve, Tenth Generation Snow Guardian", she said and directed a small smile.

Second to introduce is a man I presume to be Elena's boyfriend because they were acting lovey-dovey earlier while we were eating. The purple-haired man is wearing an indigo shirt, black tie, and a black tuxedo.

"Greetings, Tsunayuki Sawada, I am known as Daemon Rokudo, the Tenth Generation Mist Guardian.

Third is a beautiful light yellow haired lady wearing a purple dress with a black overcoat. She is the only one standing and is leaning on the wall.

"Viole Aguerris, Tenth Generation Cloud Guardian", she simply said in reply. What the maids said were quiet true, the Cloud Guardian is really a woman of a few words.

"It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you to the MAX! I'm Knuckles Sasagawa, Tenth Generation Sun Guardian", a black haired man wearing a yellow shirt, black tie, and a black tuxedo shouted.

"Oh well...I'm the GREAT Lampo Bovino. Bow down to me and be my personal servant", a black curly haired man wearing a green shirt, black tie, and a black tuxedo said and after that Arisa smacked him on the head.

"Manners Lampo. Hi Tsuna my full name is Arisa Kouyuu as you have known I am the Tenth Generation Rain Guardian and Lampo here is the Tenth Generation Lightning Guardian.

"Alright...introductions are done...now we have met the Arcobaleno secretary so let's get back to work", G said and stood up only to be pulled back by Elena.

"What do you mean everyone is introduced, you haven't even said yours", Elena said and directed a glare to the right-hand man.

"I'm G...okay I'm done let's go back to our offices now"

After that Arisa smacked G's head this time which made the right hand man scowl in pain.

"Sorry about that Tsuna, this is Gabrielle Rosso, the Tenth Generation Storm Guardian and the right-hand man", Arisa calmly said.

"That hurt Arisa, as I am saying let's all go back now", G stated again but all the guardians seemed not to mind him.

"Guys..Gio...",

"Ciaossu everyone, glad you're all here Giotto has something to say to you", Reborn entered the room and behind him is a man wearing an orange shirt, a black tie, and a black tuxedo. A cloak can be seen dangling on his shoulder. Overall everything the man is wearing is EXPENSIVE. Based by how we handle himself, he is the infamous Vongola Decimo.

"As you can see what I will be telling you now is about the coming ball of the Cavallone Famiglia which we were invited to come", a very familiar soothing voice occupied the whole room.

Well these are confidential matters so I'll have to go out right. As you can see I am seating on a large sofa that faces outward so no one can really see me until I will stand up. Gathering my courage I proceeded to crawl towards the door in the direction opposite of where the Guardians' discussion is taking place.

Only a meter more from the door until a voice got my attention.

"I didn't know you're here Tsuna", Reborn said and that got the attention of all the Vongola Guardians and the Decimo himself.

I looked at the place where the Decimo and Guardians' were seating. What greeted me are very familiar features. Blonde gravity defying hair and sapphire blue eyes who are staring at me.

Shock filled my system and only one word was uttered from my lips.

"Ieyasu?"


	6. Giotto di Vongola and Tsuki

**CHAPTER 6- Giotto di Vongola and Tsuki**

After two long years, I finally met him. The person in the name of Ieyasu Taru who was my first friend, my trusted confidant, and my first lover.

Who would even guess that he will turn out to be my boss, Vongola Decimo or as he is now called, Giotto di Vongola.

I don't know how many minutes passed after I said that single word. Reborn must have noticed my feelings because he gave an apologetic and sad look at me.

My mind was in loops, I don't know what to do. However after a little thinking I decided what people usually do...I ran out of the room and out of their sights.

I ran into the hallway leading to the elevator with tears already spilling from my eyes. No one knows how I've missed him, how I wanted above all to say 'I love you' to him again, but I was the one that destroyed our bond years ago.

The elevator went all the way down to the first floor. I went to the garage and looked for Reborn-nii's car. From experience, I always know that Reborn always left his car keys inside the car and leaves it unlocked. I went inside the car, turn on the ignition, and speed my way.

While inside the car I can't help but remember our past, our memories, and our time together, there was never a sad and boring time when I am with him. He is the only person who can always make me smile even if I am sad.

_Flashback:_

_ "Say Tsuna, you're really cold to me for the last two weeks. Did something happen maybe I can help?" Ieyasu asked me while we were at the park._

_ "There's nothing wrong Ieyasu, you're just over thinking. I'm perfectly fine", I coldly answered and hid my eyes using my bangs. "Say Ieyasu, I've been meaning to tell you something lately"._

_ "What's it Tsuna? You know you can always ask me anything you want", Ieyasu smiled at me but I chose to ignore it. _

_ "I know this is very sudden but this is the right time to tell you this. Ieyasu Taru I don't hold any feelings for you anymore, let's break up", I looked at him in the eyes and witnessed his change of emotions, from worry to shock._

_ "This is a joke Tsuna right? Tell me is there something wrong? Maybe I can help you with it", Ieyasu said and nervously said everything. He is in this state because above all I know very much that he loves me. _

_ "There is nothing you can do Ieyasu, everything's over you can't do anything to save this relationship anymore. Now that you are hearing this, LEAVE", I coldly said and saw him sadly left with tears in his eyes and a dejected look._

_ "Goodbye Ieyasu", I softly said and started to cry knowing that I lost the only person whom I love and who loves me. "This is for the best"._

That dreadful day was the worst day in my life...I cried for weeks and days, lost sleep and appetite, and lived like a walking zombie.

I stopped the car near the lake on the outskirts of Sicily. Inside the car I continued to cry until my face became red from crying. I stayed inside for 10 minutes until a knock got my attention.

Outside the car is no other than Reborn...

He smiled at me and gestured me to go out from the car while I complied. We both walked towards the direction of the gardens near the lake. We sat on the bench facing the lake and said nothing at all until Reborn spoke.

"I'm sorry. If I didn't call you..." Reborn-nii said and apologized to me.

"It's alright Reborn-nii if I didn't know his identity today I'm still bound to find it later", I said while wiping my tears with the handkerchief Reborn gave me earlier."How's he living these two years by the way"?

"Ieyasu Taru is the Japanese name of Giotto and he adapted it when he studied in Japan. As you already know Giotto is the grandson of Vongola Nono or whom we casually call as Timoteo. During this two years I've been there to see him grow to what he is now", Reborn said.

"Why didn't you tell me that he is Vongola Decimo?"

"I wanted to, but the Arcobaleno insisted that you discover it yourself"

"Say, Reborn, is he happy now?"

"Who knows...ask his guardians...however he smiles less", Reborn answered.

"I see...I'm glad though that he is doing fine", I said and directed a teary smile at Reborn.

"You've never changed do you, always thinking of others before yourself", Reborn stated and what he said made me laugh. "Anyway Tsuna, let's go home now"

"But it's still lunch and my work ends at 6PM", I told Reborn and at that time my phone rang.

"Hello, Tsuna speaking...Hello Luce-nee is there something I can do for you...Why do you ask?...No I'm with Reborn-nii...What?Now?...Alright...Okay bye..."

"Let me guess first she called to ask where you are now, and who you are with; and second she needed Tsuki now"

"Correct as always Reborn-nii...by the way what should I do about work?", I asked him and we walked towards his car."Now let me guess, you ran all the way from the mansion to here?"

"Correct as always Tsuna, it's just a quite short distance. Hop in the car already I'll drive you to the studio and I'll do something about your work at the HQ"

"Thank you Reborn"

It was after 20 minutes that we arrived at the studio and waiting at the entrance is no other than Luce-nee. She was busy talking with my producer, Hilda and stopped when they felt our presence.

"At last your here, I've been waiting for ages. Tsuna dear, the make-up artist is already waiting for you, your dress is already set up...all we need to do is to have a dress rehearsal for your upcoming concert. You're going to be really busy. Reborn dear please ensure that Tsuna will not be pressured with the work in the Vongola HQ okay", Luce-nee said with a cold tone in her voice which made me sweatdrop. Reborn in the other hand is paralyzed with fear because of Luce-nee's threat. Only people out of their minds would try to make pregnant women angry.

After Reborn-nii left I hurriedly went inside the dressing room to change my outfit. It is a light blue dress which ended slightly above the knees with dark blue designs. A dark blue jacket is also placed to wear over the dress. Blue ankle boots are also prepared together with dangling sapphire earrings and a silver necklace with the moon insignia as the design.

After a few minutes, my makeup artist...Rietta entered the room and started to do her job of putting light amount of make-up as I insisted. Ten minutes passed and I am ready for the dress rehearsal, aside from putting a silver chain belt on my hips, I also wore a dark blue mask to hide my identity.

The staff that were busy preparing the stage stopped their work when they saw me. As what they always say my beauty when I appear as Tsuki is quiet hypnotizing that they can't help but stare at me for a while.

I gave them a cough as a sign to say that I am ready for the rehearsal and that was quiet effective because they began to scurry to their respective places. While I am on stage, Luce and Hilda are downstage still verifying the order of the songs I have to sing.

"Ah Tsuki, you're already there? Then let's start with the rehearsal", Luce said and the music started to echo in the auditorium.

Right now, I am Tsuki, the renowned singer and idol coming from the Vongola Inc. Entertainment section. I am confident in whatever I do, cunning, and very graceful. I am not afraid to face anything...

The familiar music of the song reached the end of the instrumental part and I prepared myself to sing the lyrics.

_I can't stop my love for you_

_We spoke toward the future_

_Like we had a place we could go together_

_Oh baby I can't stop my love for you_

_I'll become your everything I believe in your promise_

_To never let go of my hand as we walk_

The lyrics sound's familiar right? Of course it is, I made the lyrics myself. This is the song I made to deliver my message to the only person I love. Even though it is already over for us...I can't help but keep loving him.

_Before our eyes, the mystery of this incomplete map_

_Has spread and expanded_

_But it moved my heart so much..._

_However you arrange your words,_

_These thoughts can never be told enough_

_This love is whispering the meaning of affection_

The first time we meet he was desperate to know my name and from that moment I started loving him.

_I can't stop my love for you _

_Because the speed at which we both will walk _

_Is surely not the same... _

_If it happens am beside you and you drop my hand _

_So we don't lose one another, come back and get me, okay? _

_I won't say lies like "I hate you" but _

_For "I love you" that's never a lie isn't it? _

_If I can't see you, if I can't be with you _

_Don't you dare start getting lenient with your thoughts... _

_Because this heart belongs to you and only you_

_I can`t stop my love for you _

_So our love won't be torn apart, the two of us _

_Will have to hold onto it as one _

_And on those nights _

_When uncertainty visits you _

_Take our love in your arms _

_And embrace it tightly_

For those years he was with me I was never afraid because he served as my courage. Whenever I have problems he is always there for me.

_Of all of these irreplaceable things _

_That you have given to me here _

_The most precious thing you have given _

_Is you yourself_

_I can't stop my love for you _

_We spoke toward the future _

_Like we had a place we could go together _

_Oh baby I can't stop my love for you _

_I'll become your everything I believe in your promise _

_To never let go of my hand as we walk_

The music ended and everyone present there clapped a thunderous applause. This continued in all five other songs that I sang. The rehearsal ended at 10 PM enough for me to get enough sleep to prepare for a hectic week.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the song 'I can't stop my love for you' by Aiuchi Rina...Tune in for the next chapter


	7. Working in the Vongola

NOTICE: I am sorry to all those who are confused..but I decided for Lampo to remain as a boy in this story. Laela, however is a name of a familiar character that will be revealed later on...

**CHAPTER 7- Working in the Vongola**

The next day I got up early so that I can easily finish sorting out the documents at the HQ. Reborn-nii was out last night for a mission that's why it was Fon-nii who drove me to the HQ.

Works of secretaries are hard but work in the Vongola Headquarters is not considered normal...imagine that I have to sort all the documents found inside a room filled with paper works...are all the people here slacking off?

The maid who led me to the room just chuckled at my antics and said that it's just normal to have these piles every day. She said that the toughest job is done by the Vongola Boss because he had to read and sign all the documents.

"I can't help but feel sorry for Ieyas...I mean the Decimo", I blurted out. "Haven't he collapse because of his workload?"

"He had actually, but he is a very responsible man. When he first got sick, Master G was actually very worried sick because he is the one who forces the Decimo to do his daily paper works", the maid stated and quickly left me so I can start my job.

It's quite simple though; I have to separate all the documents by their kind-invitations, alliances, finances, reports, etc. After separating the humungous stacks of paper I was told to deliver them to the Decimo's office.

Take note...DECIMO'S OFFICE..Which means I have to meet with Giotto/Ieyasu again...what luck I have...What would he and the guardians think about my escape yesterday. After placing them in a cart as suggested by the butler, I made my way to the 7th floor nervously. On my way I met Strella and she told me that the Decimo is attending a meeting at Palermo. Thank God!

I hurriedly placed some of the documents on the floor because the spare tables and desk are already filled with tall stacks of paperwork. I went back to my office...to quickly finish my work for the day so that I can focus on the rehearsals more.

As I prepared to leave the HQ and went to the first floor I heard the arrival of people just to see the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss and Guardians arriving from the entrance.

I had no choice but to hide myself behind a huge pillar and prayed that they won't notice me. Five minutes passed they are still at the entrance talking to each other...if I don't hurry up I will be late for the rehearsal. I decided to try escaping from the backdoor until a voice said something that made me curse my luck.

"Miss Tsunayuki, you're still here? I thought you already left minutes ago. By the way, Mister Fon is already waiting for you outside", Strella said just in time for Fon-nii to enter the HQ.

A 'good afternoon Giotto' was said by Fon-nii before he turned his attention to me and even waved.

"Come on Tsuna, you'll be late and Luce will kill me", Fon said with a smile. Must the Arcobaleno reveal my presence every time the Vongola Decimo and his guardians are near?

Well it's too late anyway; I revealed my presence to everyone and directed a smile to Fon-nii.

"For a while Fon-niichan, I kind of left something at the office...Just wait for me outside okay", and with that I ran away from the Tenth Generation...again.

After a long 10 minutes inside my office doing nothing at all because what I said earlier was only a lie so that I can escape, I went down again, this time the entrance is clear for me to go. Outside is Fon-nii waiting for me while leaning on his red Mercedes.

"Let's go Tsuna"

While we were driving towards the studio I can't help but be curious about what Fon-nii and Giotto must have talked about while I was gone.

"Nii-chan did you and Giotto talked about something?" I nervously asked hoping that Fon-nii won't notice my dilemma.

"Well we talked about work. Then how the missions are progressing...all Arcobaleno things. Why is something bothering you?"

"Nothing Nii-chan just curious"

Neither of us talked at the rest of the ride and just listened to some classical music from Fon-nii's CD collection. When we arrived at the studio Fon-nii waved me farewell and I started the rehearsals once again which ended this time at 11 PM.

The week passed in a blur with me balancing my work as a secretary and as a singer. I also did everything to avoid contact with any of the Vongola Guardians or Ieyasu himself. While doing the final touches in my paperwork I heard some maids talking outside.

"Tsuki is so beautiful right? I can't wait for tomorrow to come so I can go to the concert", one maid said.

"I envy you so much, my day-off is still after two days, promise to give me a giveaway okay...I had wanted to see Tsuki personally for so long", the other retorted.

The whole week in the mansion was filled with talks and whispers about Tsuki's upcoming concert. Some are happy because tomorrow is their day off and they can watch the concert while the others are envy.

I can't help but imagine what their reaction would be if they know that they already met and knew Tsuki all along.

Luce-nee told me to rest for the whole night because tomorrow will be quite a hectic day for me. While I was still on the third floor the elevator opened and this signals that someone will get in. What I saw where 7 people, 4 girls and 3 boys. I haven't seen them at the mansion at all but by their looks they are one of the higher ups.

From the looks of all of them six are older than me and one is younger. One female has long silver hair that ends a little above her shoulders. The second female has long violet hair which she puts on a ponytail. The third female has shoulder-length white hair. And the last female, which I presume as the youngest of the seven has long curly black hair in pigtails.

The tallest of them all is an Asian man with black hair which face is really so familiar to me, I just can't remember. The second male with raven hair is eerily quiet and I think he is the boyfriend of the girl with violet hair. The last male is a boy with violet hair in a ponytail and judging by the looks he is the older brother of the violet haired girl.

All of them are wearing the same attire, for the females a black shirt, white jacket, and white skirt. For the boys a black shirt, white coat, and white pants. Each of them wore neckties with the same color as the stripes in their uniform. The silver haired girl has red, the violet haired girl has apricot, the white haired girl has yellow, the curly black haired girl has green, the black haired guy has blue, the raven haired guy has violet, and the violet haired guy has indigo. In the breast pocket of their coat is the crest of the Vongola family.

The elevator doors opened and we arrived at the first floor. I noticed the maids bowing to the group of seven people. I was right that they are one of the higher ups, but what? I noticed Strella in the group of maids and asked her the identities of those seven people.

"I forget, Lady Tsuna that you are still new here, those seven people are part of the group which protects the Vongola Boss and his guardians", Strella explained to me. I tried to remember what Reborn-nii told me about the hierarchy of the Vongola family and the different groups, and the conclusion I reached made my eyes widen.

"Don't tell me those seven are from the third group?" I asked Strella and she gave me a knowing smile.

"Yes, Lady Tsuna they are the people from the third group or what we call as the Arceo- the protectors of the Vongola Boss and his Guardians".


	8. The Arceo

**CHAPTER 8- The Arceo**

The next day passed and I found myself locked inside the dressing room with Rietta doing my make-up. The outfits are already prepared and all the final adjustments and processes are done. All that's left is to wait for the appointed time of the concert. I was dressed in a pink vest and red skirt ending above my knees. Red boots were on my feet, ruby earrings and a red necklace were placed on my ears and neck. The hairdresser decided to let my hair down and all she did was to make huge curls.

Six o'clock came and the auditorium was in a blast, a lot of people came and all tickets are sold out. A lot of banners and flags, tarpaulins, and pictures of me can be seen all around the auditorium which was in darkness.

Luce-nee signalled the lights and music operators a thumbs up. Lights swirled the stage and the music instrumentals started, the audience screamed in excitement and I calmed myself to start the show.

This is the life of Tsuki...

After the concert, which took 3 hours, a lot of fans went backstage to get my picture and autograph and I noticed some of them were attached to the Vongola. I quickly signed all of them so that I can rest. Luce-nee must have sense my tiredness and asked the guards to ward of the crowd.

The next day, I continued my normal life as Tsunayuki Sawada, on my way to the Research Department, I bumped into Verde-nii and he invited me to have snacks in his personal laboratory. After that small break I rushed to the training rooms to look for a certain General to give him his mission assigned by a certain Sun Arcobaleno.

As I went inside, I bumped into the tall Asian man I had met two days ago which was part of the Arceo. Now that I have seen him closer, I remembered where we met. And a smile made my way to my lips.

The tall Asian man said a sorry and looked at me only for his eyes to widen also.

"Tsuna? Is that you?" he asked me. I gave him a hug and a chuckle.

"I missed you too Keshi-nii", I said and the black haired man ruffled my head and gave me a chuckle.

"I missed you too Tsuna. By the way why are you here?" Takeshi Aotou, my adopted father's nephew also my cousin asked me.

"I'm working here now as the secretary for the Arcobaleno. By the way can I ask you something? That's if you're not busy of course"

"No, no I just finished training, ask away then", Takeshi stated and we both went to sit on a bench located inside the training room.

"What's the Arceo and what are you in the Arceo?" I asked direct to the point and saw a hint of shock in my cousin's eyes.

"The Arceo is the Vongola group whose job is to protect the Vongola Boss and his Guardians. We are known as the third group in Vongola and our offices are located in the South Wing of the Fifth floor. The Arceo is a group of 8 people with powers like the Vongola Boss and Guardians because we each possess a flame. That means Arceo is a group with a Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud, Mist, and Snow flame users. The strongest member and the leader of the team is the Sky Protector, she is like the second most powerful member of the Vongola, first of course is the Vongola Boss. I am the Rain Protector of the Arceo by the way", Takeshi explained.

"Who's the Sky Protector Takeshi –nii?" I asked him again but Takeshi gave me an apologetic look.

"That's why we're still called as the Arceo in training. We can't still be called The Arceo because we still haven't known the most important member- the Sky Protector"

"I see, I'll be going then now Takeshi- nii I'll see you around the mansion", I said and stood up only for Takeshi-nii to grab my wrist and yank me down to my seat.

"Now, now Tsuna I know that the others (the remaining members of Arceo) would like to meet you", Takeshi proclaimed and smiled.

"But...I have..."

And in that moment the training room doors opened and the other six members of the Arceo entered.

"Who is she Takeshi?" the silver haired girl asked my cousin.

"Ah yes...Everyone I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Tsunayuki Sawada"

"It's nice to meet all of you", I said and bowed to all of them. When I straightened myself, the silver haired girl was in front of me and you can clearly see sparkles in her green eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last Hime-sama. I am Hayate Procella, Storm Protector of the Arceo", the silver haired girl introduced herself and bowed to me.

"It's nice to meet you Hayate but you can call me Tsuna", I said and I can clearly see a tail coming from Hayate's back. Am I imagining things?

"No of course, Hime-sama is Hime-sama and I vow from now until eternity to protect you with my life", Hayate again proclaimed which made me sweat dropped. I turned my attention to Takeshi and saw him hiding a chuckle, I gave him a look which translates as 'what did you tell her and them about me'.

"Takeshi told us that you are the adopted daughter of General Iemitsu and when he went on a long mission you were living with the Arcobaleno. By the way my name is Rhea Sasagawa nice to meet you", the white haired girl introduced herself.

"Sasagawa? Don't tell me you're the younger sister of Knuckles...", I stated and that made Rhea giggle.

"I am to the EXTREME, and also I am the Sun Protector", Rhea answered and pumped her fists on the air.

Next to approach forward were the violet haired girl and boy

"Nice to meet you Tsuna-hime my name is Chrome Rokudo, the Snow Protector and beside me is my older brother, Mukuro Rokudo. It's a pleasure to meet you at last", the violet haired girl shyly said and clutched her brother's shirt sleeve.

"It's okay Chrome...Nice to meet you too Princess. I am quite impressed that you were able to live with the Arcobalenos. As my sister had said I am known as Mukuro Rokudo and I am the Mist Protector", the violet haired guy introduced himself. After that he went towards the direction of a certain raven-haired man and dragged him towards my direction.

"Now, now Kyoya, it's time for you to introduce yourself. Don't be a disappointment to my little sister okay", Mukuro said and an evil glint can be seen from his eyes.

"Alright, alright I get it pineapple head", the raven haired man said and that struck Mukuro's patience but because of his beloved sister's glare he decided not to burst.

"It's nice meeting an omnivore like you too, my name is Kyoya Aguerris. I am the Cloud Protector and older brother of Viole", the raven haired casually said.

The last to step forward was the youngest of the group.

"My name is Laela Bovino. I am the Lightning Protector and Lampo is my older brother. Because Tsuna-nee seems kind I will not let her become my slave", the curly haired said and announced.

"It's nice meeting you too Laela", I said and suddenly Laela launched herself at me and proceeded to hug me.

"I can call you Tsuna-nee right?" she slowly asked and buried her head on my chest.

"Of course Laela, you can call me that"

That announcement did not only make Laela smile but also the others.

Takeshi announced that they will be going outside the estate to check the town of Sicily. I asked them if I can come but I was given by all of them an apologetic look. They said that it would be too dangerous.

An hour after I saw the group live the mansion just in time for me to see the familiar green-haired lady I had bumped with a week ago. She looked at me and smirked.

"Oh there you are ugly, buy this at the town would you, I'm feeling lazy today", she said and tossed me a roll of paper which I think are a list of groceries.

She quickly left after that leaving me to go downstairs and there I saw William. He greeted me a hello and asked me where I am going. I told him that I will have to do groceries at the town and he offered me to take a driver to accompany me.

I said 'no' to his request but he insisted saying that 'Lady Yuki is important to the Arcobaleno so she must be protected'. A few minutes after, a car was in front of the entrance and the driver wearing a chauffeur attire opened the door for me. I told him to take me to the grocery store in town.

I unrolled the paper thrown to me by the green-haired lady and what I saw gave me a shock...Imagine the whole list consists of beauty products, make ups, and assortment of dresses and shoes. The chauffeur named Maximo just chuckled when he got a look at the paper.

"The person you met earlier was Miss Ira, she's the daughter of one of the Generals that's why she's spoiled and thinks highly of herself", Maximo said and started to drive me to the town.

After 20 minutes of driving we arrived at the mall in Sicily and I told Maximo to wait for me outside. He insisted in going with me but when I told him that I'll only be going too girl shops he changed his mind.

It took me an hour to get everything on the list, it's supposed to make me angry but during the process it made me happy because some people gave me free stuffs when they knew that I am one of the higher members of Vongola.

I was already nearing the end of the escalator when suddenly a large explosion surrounded the building, people where in panic running around the place. Smoke surrounded the area and when I opened my eyes I saw a large bald man wearing all black with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well looks like I met the daughter of General Iemitsu", was the last thing I heard when everything went black.


	9. The Sky Protector Revealed

**CHAPTER 9- The Sky Protector Revealed**

When I woke up I was inside a thing like a bubble. I felt so tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. My eyes began to close but I started to hear familiar voices.

"Do you really want to start a war against the Vongola Famiglia Renato of the Triste Famiglia?" the familiar voice of G echoed.

"If that's the case then I will bite you to death", Kyoya said. A sound of clicking tonfas, handcuffs, Nufufu's and Kufufu's can be heard in the background.

Renato just laughed loudly at everyone. Judging by all the noises, the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss and guardians are present, the Arceo are obviously here because they are patrolling the Area, and I can hear the familiar clicking of guns from Reborn-nii, Colonello-nii, and Lal-nee.

"I am glad that you are all here, the three most powerful groups of people in the Vongola and of course the infamous Vongola Decimo", Renato stated. "I am here to force you to give up those Vongola Rings of yours".

"You never give up don't you? You're a fool to even approach us?" the familiar voice of the Viole said and started to attack Renato. I don't know what's happening already because my eyes are closed and all I can do is to listen to the sounds produced. There are a lot of clanking sounds of metals produced and a lot of gunshots can be heard.

"You're outnumbered Renato, just give up and we might spare you from any forms of torture", Reborn-nii said.

"I think that should be my line Sun Arcobaleno. Before I lose my cool you should surrender those priceless rings to me, or I will be forced to do something you would not like", Renato replied already.

"And pray what would you have that can make us regret our decision", Daemon asked in a creepy voice.

"What if I tell you that I hold something very dear to the Arcobalenos and to Arceo", Renato said and I think I am reaching a conclusion.

"Care to explain more, and what would be more important to us that protecting the Decimo and the Guardians", Lal-nee said.

"What if I tell you that I have the person you have cared for the past four years Arcobalenos and have become a very important friend to the Arceo?"

"Don't tell me...", Hayate said and all of a sudden I felt a force surround me and for a second I saw the horrified faces of the Arcobaleno, Arceo, and the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians and Boss. My body was held placed in like a cross like thing and I was hanging from it.

"Yes, I have the daughter of General Iemitsu with me and before I can do something to her, why don't you be generous and give up those rings?"

"You...", I can see Reborn-nii said with his gun on the ready and anger flashing from his eyes.

"Tch..tch...tch Sun Arcobaleno, wrong move and you will see your the lady you treated as your younger sister dead", I opened my eyes to see everything that's happening, Renato has a lot of bruises already that I think came from Viole's attack.

In the other hand, the Vongola seems to be unharmed. That made me glad that they seem to be okay.

"Touch her and I'll kill you", Reborn-nii said and pointed his gun at Renato.

"Fidel, come here", Renato said and another big man wearing all black appeared and used a knife to cut the ropes that bind me. He dragged my body to Renato's direction and Renato himself grabbed my neck.

"One wrong move of anyone and I'll break this young lady's neck", Renato stated and to prove his words he tightened his grip on my neck which made me shout with pain.

My voice made the entire people present fidget in nervousness and dilemma. Reborn-nii was already biting his lips, and the others are nervous.

For a second, Renato's hands crackled with lightning and enveloped my whole body, I screamed in pain...this continued for a minute and I can barely keep my eyes open. After electrocuting me he dropped my seemingly lifeless body on the ground and kicked me in my stomach.

I winced in pain and my attention shifted to the Vongola Famiglia. I can conclude and imagine what I looked; my body is filled with scratches, wounds, and blood. My glasses are already broken and my hair is in all directions. I can only chuckle...

Renato's laugh echoed in my ear. Everything hurts; all I want to do is sleep. I can see Reborn-nii's face...it's filled with worry...not only him but everyone has that face. I don't want that...I want everyone to be happy...I can only ask myself...Am I going to die now? If yes, that at least in the end I saw Ieyasu's face.

In my mind I silently said my goodbyes...

"Guess, my hands slipped and I hurt your beloved little sister, Arcobalenos. Now...the Vongola Rings, Vongola guardians or you will see this girl die in front of your eyes.

"Kill me if you want...but we will never give you the rings...not now...not ever...", I slowly said and with my remaining energy struggles to sit down. In the background, I can hear everyone say my name. "I am a member of the Vongola...and I will die if it's for the sake of the family".

That statement of mine made Renato irritated and he shot me another blast of lightning flames. This time I bit my lips so that only a small voice can escape.

My body felt numb and sore...I want to lie down and just forget about everything. But I remembered Reborn-nii's words. 'You are a member of the Vongola, you must be strong, and if it's for the sake of the family we will never be afraid of anything...even death'.

When I remembered that statement I felt something surge in my body. What is this feeling? It's like I am filled with resolution and resolve to protect everyone. Like nothing can stop me and what I need to do is to protect them from harm.

'Don't give up' something said from inside me. What's that voice? It sounds so familiar yet so distant. 'Don't give up Tsuna, protect them'.

Protect everyone? How?

'You have that power already, just wish for it and think about why do you want to protect them'

Why I have to protect everyone? My answer is simple...because all I wanted to see is for all of them to smile.

'Very well. I will pray for your safety, Tsunayuki Sawada, Sky Protector of the Arceo'

The Sky Protector is me all along? How can this happen? And in a few seconds, orange flames enveloped my whole body, and the only thought in my mind is to protect everyone.

I feel like my whole body is covered with flames...and it felt like ordinary for me. My hands where covered with black gloves with the crest of the Vongola family. I can feel that my senses are heightened and I can see even the slightest of moves. Suddenly, flames enveloped my gloves and an orange flame can be seen on my forehead.

I went to the direction of Renato and to my surprise a burst of flames burst into my hands and in only seconds I was directly in front of Renato and gave him a punch with my flame covered hands and the force it produced sent him to a wall a good 500 meters away. Fidel and Renato's other subordinates are already running with fear only to be surrounded by the Arceo. Renato was already surrounded by the Arcobalenos, and the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians are busy with some reports.

I was standing at the center looking at all the damages. Buildings are already destroyed and large holes can be seen on its walls. The roads are gravely destroyed and at least no civilians are hurt. The signs of orange flames can still be seen on some parts. The flames at my forehead and in my hands were put out. I started to feel the stress, tiredness, and pain all over my body. And before I knew it I fainted but not before for eight beams of orange flames to surround me healing all my injuries.


	10. Giotto's Thoughts

**CHAPTER 10- Giotto's Thoughts**

Leading the most influential, strongest, richest, and most powerful mafia family is not a big joke. Being the one to lead it in the age of 15 is quite impossible right? But I did it; I lead the family and accepted the role as Vongola Decimo in the age of 15.

I was not ready yet, but I have to for the sake of my grandfather who is already very old to lead the family. My father in the other hand died a couple of months before I turned 16. We were not really on good terms, because my father insisted that I follow his ideals-which really contrast with mine.

I already graduated from high school last year. I was supposed to end it this year but because I have to devote my entire time in running the family, I decided to finish the two years in just one year- and guess what I got the first honors.

When I was 14 years old, I went back to Japan to do a certain task for the family. And because it requires a lot of time, I decided to settle there for a few years.

When I first entered our middle school classroom, I can already hear a lot of shrieking sounds from all the females of the class. I decided to just shrug that of and decided to do my introductions. While at the front, I can't help but notice a certain brown-haired girl at the farthest corner of the classroom looking at the window. Even though I am so far from her, I can sense that her brown eyes are full of sadness. From that time, I decided to befriend that girl and I never thought that we would end up together.

The times when we were together was always fun. I can still remember when we confessed our feelings to each other,

_Flashback:_

_ For the four months we've been together, Tsuna and I are inseparable. I always fetch her from her house and we walk together, or sometimes drive to school. Whenever girls confess their feelings to me, I always said that I already have a girlfriend. Well...actually not yet but deep inside me I secretly think of Tsuna as my own girlfriend._

_ On weekends, we always went around the town going to parks, and shops. Now that I am with her I can't help but realize that she looks beautiful especially if she smiles._

_ One day, while we were at the riverside, watching the fireworks display, all that's in my mind is to confess to her already._

_ 'Confess already dude', my conscience always tells me._

_ 'But..what if she rejects me?', I mentally replied._

_ 'She won't, don't worry...but if she will then...' my inner battle was interrupted when Tsuna called my name._

_ "Yasu...actually I've been meaning to tell you something", Tsuna said and I can't help but think that she looks so beautiful under the glow of the moon._

_ "Actually Tsuna, I've been meaning to ask you something too", I retorted back and for a second I saw a shadow of nervousness in Tsuna's face but it quickly faded when she forced a smile._

_ "Yasu...Okay you ask me first", Tsuna said._

_ "No you ask first, so you tell me first", I said._

_ "But it is really not important..." she replied in soft voice._

_ "I'm being a gentleman here, so ladies first", I said and gave Tsuna a smile._

_ Silence overcome the area and only the fireworks' sounds can be heard. After a few minutes I heard Tsuna sigh, maybe in depression?_

_ I decided to overcome my nervousness and decided to tell her the three words I've been meaning to say since the time we first met._

_ "I love you Tsuna/ I love you Yasu", Tsuna and I simultaneously said and we were both shocked, not knowing that the other feels the same way. That day however was the best day in my life because at last I knew that the girl I was in love feels the same way. Our first date was at an amusement park, and that was the day that I had a lot of fun. _

However, they say that love never lasts, and I never knew that it was true until the day Tsuna ended our relationship. That day, I forgot to live as a person and G and the other Guardians have to forcibly drag me to Italy to start a new life. It was very difficult, every night I have trouble sleeping and I always get nightmares. After some adjustments, I decided to leave the past behind and focus on the future. I studied hard to make everyone proud and to become the ideal boss of the Vongola. I harden myself to avoid being hurt again.

I decided to forget Tsunayuki Sawada- but as they say first love is unforgettable.

A week ago, while I was with Reborn, we went into the meeting room and decided to talk with my Guardians about the upcoming ball. I was focused about giving them the instructions until Reborn spoke up.

"I didn't know your here Tsuna"

Tsuna? Don't tell me...it's impossible right? I mean she lives in Japan. I decided to satisfy my curiosity and what I saw was the familiar brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind a thick eyeglasses.

She's really in here... I heard her say my name, which I adapted in Japan and after a few minutes she rushed out of the room.

Reborn in the other hand just sighed and apologized to me for the trouble. He ran and followed Tsuna afterwards. After the doors were closed, all of my Guardians attention are on me.

"Never thought that she was your first love Giotto", G said and broke the silence of the room. "I mean you never even let us saw a picture of her".

"I think what G would like to say, is why do you fell in love with such an ugly person", a voice said and Ira went inside the room.

"I never said anything like that and besides she's nice", G retorted back.

"Tsunayuki Sawada is really something if she made Giotto fell in love with her", Elena said and went out of the room.

"I'll gather information about her", Viole said and also went outside.

"I can't wait to talk to her again", Arisa said and went out skipping to the door.

"I can't wait to see her again, she looks nice", Knuckles said and went to take a seat at a nearby sofa.

"Someone who hurted Gio-nii is a bad person Knuckles-nii", Lampo exclaimed and plopped his face on a pile of pillows.

"Nufufufu...I agree I think I will haunt her with my illusions. She was the reason why Giotto was in that state for a whole year", Daemon said and started to twirl his finger that lit a Mist flame.

"That's right, anyone who hurts the Decimo will be unforgivable. Prepare yourself-Tsunayuki Sawada because we will let you experience hell", G exclaimed and that made my eyes widen.

"I'll help you with that G, from the first time I saw her I never liked her anyway", Ira said and went out the room.

I decided to leave my guardians in the room and went back to my office to continue signing the paperworks. Seeing Tsuna again...I don't know what to feel. Should I be happy to see her alright? Or should I be angry to her because of hurting me.

I never thought I'd met Tsuna again after a few days; she was talking with a maid named Strella. After she saw me and my guardians she blurted that she forgot some things at her office and quickly ran out of our sight.

My female guardians somehow liked her but my male guardians are another story. Even with my back on them, I can feel them plotting something. I just let out a deep sigh and continued to talk with the Storm Arcobaleno.

While the Arceo were at their daily rounds at the town, we received an emergency call from the Snow Protector, Chrome that an attack was sighted near the park. Gathering my Guardians we went our way to the place and met with the Arcobalenos who just arrived from their missions. Together we went to the park only to see a lot of Triste family members unconscious on the floor and only two remained standing.

The man named Renato demanded that we give him our Rings.

"Heck no way", I can hear G said from the sidelines.

I wanted to stop Viole from beating the man but discarded the idea when I also became irritated of the man.

To our great surprise, the man said that he holds a hostage and would kill the person if we don't surrender. It was later revealed to be Tsuna herself.

I don't know what to do, I wanted to save her because deep inside me I know I still love her but the family's protection comes first to me now. I can't help but want to kill the man myself when I heard the painful sounds emitting from Tsuna's lips. In my mind, I did everything I can think of plotting Renato's painful death.

Suddenly, an orange light burst from nowhere and surrounded Tsuna's body. We waited for minutes and what we saw gave us all a shock.

Right before our eyes we saw the awakening of the Arceo's Sky Protector- Tsunayuki Sawada.


	11. The Complete Arceo

**CHAPTER 11- The Complete Arceo**

When I woke up, I was in the Vongola Headquarters' infirmary and I can see Knuckles, the Sun Guardian beside my bed checking my vitals on the monitor. An IV was connected to me and I was wearing a gas mask.

"Sir Knuckles..." I slowly said and that made the Sun Guardian look at my direction and he directed a smile at me.

"Tsuna, you're awake at last. You made all of us worried", Knuckles said and offered a glass of water towards me.

"Thank you. How long was I asleep?" I asked before drinking the water.

"Five days, you we're unconscious for five days", Knuckles said and proceeded to get a stethoscope to measure my vitals.

"You seem fine now, however you need lots of rest, stress is a big NO", Knuckles said and went outside.

I looked around the place- everything is white like a typical hospital room. However the place is full of flowers, no wonder the maids said that the infirmary is a place where you can truly relax. Beside me is a heart monitor and some gadgets.

Knuckles entered the room again and this time he was not alone, behind him are all the Arcobalenos. Luce-nee's face was streaked with tears. Reborn-nii's face looks one without sleep. The others also seem to have lost sleep and appetite.

After finding me, all of them with Luce-nee in the lead ran to my direction and gave me each a hug. They huddled all around my bed and each gave their thoughts about being worried.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry", I said and that made them all smile. We continued to talk about all the happenings after I fainted. Reborn-nii was the one who caught me when I fainted and carried me towards the HQ. Everyone was really worried-to the verge that Hayate said that she will commit seppoku if I don't wake up in a week's time.

That gave me quite a scare but Skull-nii said that she is already calm these days, however the whole Arceo is really worried and continues to stay in the mansion, only going to missions in only a few hours.

After an hour of talking, Knuckles said that I need to rest and so all the Arcobalenos' said their goodbyes, they said that they will be staying in the HQ until my health becomes normal. Before leaving each gave me a ruffle in the hair (Fon, Colonello, Verde), a hug (Lal, Mammon, Skull), and a kiss in the forehead (Luce, Reborn).

_DREAM:_

_"Where am I?" I said and took a good look at my surroundings. The room I was in was colored with eight different lights-similar to the colors of the Dying Will Flames. I was standing right in the middle of the room and around me are the eight colors of the flames forming a circle around me._

_ At my front is an orange flame known as the Sky flame; at the right of the Sky is the Storm flame colored with red; beside the Storm is the green Lightning Flame; beside the Lightning is the violet Cloud Flame; and directly across the Sky is the apricot Snow Flames._

_At the left of the Sky is the blue colored Rain Flame; beside the Rain Flame is the yellow Sun Flame; and beside it is the indigo Mist Flame._

_ 'The time has come for you to reawaken and accept the position as the Sky Protector of the Tenth Generation Vongola Family, Tsunayuki Sawada', a familiar gentle voice coming from the Sky flame said to me._

_ 'Sky Protector? Why me?', I asked the flame in front of me and I was awarded with a chuckle._

_ 'We can never defy the fates and destiny, Tsunayuki. You are already chosen a long ago. To prosper and to nurture, everything's up to you', the voice replied._

_ 'Tell me who are you? Why do you sound so familiar?', I asked the voice and the all the flames started to take a humanistic form._

_ 'It's not time for you to know who we are, Tsunayuki. However we can communicate with you, but no one and absolutely no one should know about our meetings'_

_ 'I understand...when will I meet you again?'_

_ 'I'll be with you Tsunayuki, closer than you know it, be the ideal Sky Protector for the Family', and with that all the other flames bursted out and completely disappeared leaving only me and the Sky Flame._

_ 'Operation X. Remember this', the voice said and slowly disappeared._

_ 'What?', but I was too late and the flame disappeared._

_ 'You'll need these words'_

I woke up when a cold cloth was pressed on my forehead. I groggily opened my eyes only to see Hayate in front of me putting a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Hime-sama I'm glad you're awake. You are having a high fever. We were so worried", Hayate said and gestured her thumb to her back. I looked behind her and saw all the other Arceo. Takeshi-nii and Rhea are sitting on the sofa. Laela was sleeping in the nearby bed. Kyoya and Chrome were sitting on the bench nearest my bed and a few meters away from them, Mukuro is secretly spying on them while releasing an ominous aura.

When they heard that I was awake they started to huddle around my bed.

"Tsuna/Hime/Omnivore", they all said at once.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry", I said and tried to sit up on the bed only to end up failing. I clutched my throbbing head and let out a whimper of pain.

That didn't went unnoticed by the others, and in a worry Rhea volunteered to call her brother who was at that time attending a meeting with the Vongola Guardians. The infirmary is located at the fourth floor and the meeting is taking place at the seventh floor.

Chrome went to get more water, Mukuro went with Chrome, Kyoya continued reading a book about how to stop high fever, Rhea went to the meeting room, Laela was helping Takeshi cooking chicken soup, and Hayate was beside me monitoring my temperature.

A few minutes later, a sweating Rhea together with Knuckles entered the room and told the others to wait outside. Knuckles decided to check my vitals once again and injected something in my arm. A few minutes after that I started to feel sleepy and heard a portion of the conversation with Rhea and Knuckles.

"How's Tsuna Nee-chan?" Rhea asked her Big Brother.

"She's already fine Rhea, go outside and tell everyone that Tsuna just had a migraine attack", Knuckles said. "It's really good that it's just a minor one"

The last thing I heard before I completely doze off were the worried questions of the Arcobalenos, Arceo, and the voices of Giotto with his Guardians.

I quickly recovered in two days time and Knuckles deemed me to be discharged from the infirmary. Luce-nee and the other Arcobalenos said that I need to have a vacation and we all went to Venice and toured around the city starting with the famous Grand Canal. We stayed there for three days and two nights.

I really had a lot of fun during the whole trip. You wouldn't even dream about Reborn, Fon, Verde, Skull, and Colonello carrying all the shopping bags of Luce, Lal, Mammon. Even though I protested, Luce and the others bought me a few dresses and shirts. I decided to buy some souvenirs for some of my friends, and for the Arceo.

I bought a rare UMA book for Hayate because I heard from Fon-nii that she loves those things. I bought a baseball hat for Takeshi-nii because he loves baseball so much. I bought a jar of grape candies for Laela because even though she was younger than me for only months I treat her as my little sister. I bought a pair of red boxing gloves streaked with yellow for Rhea because she loves working out. I bought a yellow canary for Kyoya because according to Luce-nee he loves cute things. I bought a book about making chocolate desserts for Chrome, and lastly I bought a book about pineapples for Mukuro.

The Arcobalenos drove me to the Vongola Headquarters and help me bring my suitcases. Being the Arceo Sky Protector I have to live and be present in the HQ always, so I have to stay in. Because they all have their missions to do the next day and we arrive at 12 midnight in the HQ, I told the Arcobalenos that I will handle the unpacking of my things in my room. Luce-nee, Reborn-nii, Colonello-nii, Lal-nee, Fon-nii, Verde-nii, Mammon-nee, and Skull-nii gave me each tearful goodbyes and promised that they will visit me in their free time every day. See how protective they can be?

I carried my things towards the elevator and pressed the number eight because it is where the sleeping quarters for the higher members of the family are. I went to the South wing and located the orange door.

I wanted to say 'I'm back' to the Arceo's but changed my mind when I heard from the maids that they were training hard and doing something for the whole day.

I opened the door with a gentle turn of the doorknob, and was greeted by light suddenly filling the room together with the sound of party poppers.

What I saw made me freeze in the spot. At the center of my room are the seven members of the Arceo and above them is a banner with 'Welcome Home Tsuna'.

They said 'Welcome Home' to me all at once. Tears started to leak from my eyes and I smiled- the smile I thought I had lost for three years.

"I'm home everyone"

We had a lot of fun that night and even Kyoya joined with our childish games. Now that I realized it everyone was in their sleeping attire. After two hours of playing and partying we all went to sleep and since everyone was too tired to return to their rooms, I invited them to stay for the night.

I ask for eight mattresses from the maids and formed them into a circle at the carpet area of my room. We slept side to side, our heads forming an inner circle.

'At last the Arceo is now complete', the familiar voice said to me.

'To prosper and to protect the Vongola, that's your mission for all eternity'


	12. Meeting Talbot

**CHAPTER 12- Meeting Talbot**

"They look so cute in that position right?", a voice said, that was just Elena's voice.

"I agree with you Len, they are just so adorable in that", Arisa replied.

"Hn", Viole's voice echoed in the room. "If none of you wake up I'll arrest all of you".

In the speed of light all of us stood up and said 'Good morning'. What we did made them all laugh and a grin was on Viole's face.

"Good morning to all of you, sorry to wake you all up but as we had told you yesterday, we will have a meeting today", Elena said and clapped her hands. "So all of you go to your respectful rooms now, take a bath and get dressed".

After Elena said those words, she and the other Guardians went outside my room muttering something about 'Giotto will kill us if we don't finish our work'. Hayate greeted me with a 'Good Morning, Hime-sama' and the others just smiled at me. We returned our borrowed mattresses and proceeded to our respective rooms. I took a bath which lasted for a long 10 minutes and got dressed with an orange shirt and brown pencil skirt. I put my hair in a bun and wore my large glasses. Nerdy and ugly look as usual.

When I went outside, the others are already finished and were waiting for me. They are all wearing their Arceo uniforms. Knuckles told me a week ago that it will take quite some time for me to get my uniform and in the meantime he told me to wear something that is orange in color during meetings.

We all quickly went to the meeting room and a butler about the door for us. The Vongola Decimo and his Guardians are already there together with the Arcobalenos. The Arcobalenos greeted me with a smile as usual and each gave me a hug. The Guardians are busy reading some papers and stopped when they heard the Arcobalenos greeting me.

The butler from outside said that we the Arceo are instructed to stand near the wall, so that's what we did. For a few minutes silence was dominant in the room until a voice broke it.

"I see all of you are here. Sorry for being late Giotto", an old man wearing a brown cloak and had a brown cloth covering his eyes appeared.

"Good morning Talbot, I see you've made all the weapons", Giotto said and the man named Talbot gave him a nod.

"So my bow and arrows are finished?" G happily asked and beamed when Talbot gave a 'yes' it happened to all the Guardians too. In Arisa's case, a long sword, and three short swords; with Knuckles, a healing item and sports gear compatible with Sun Flames; Lampo, a shield and armor; Viole, a couple of handcuffs; Daemon, a large scythe; and for Elena five sharp daggers.

They were all busy looking at their weapons and admiring them. Well who wouldn't love those, the weapons are really intricately made and the crest of the Vongola family can be seen at the center of each.

Suddenly the man named Talbot looked at my direction and walked towards me. When he was directly in front of me, he kneeled, grabbed my right hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayuki Sawada, the Arceo Sky Protector", he said and that made me freeze. Silence once again overcomes the room and I can feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I'm very sure this is the very first time me met sir, how do you know my name?" I slowly asked and Talbot gave me a mysterious smile.

"I know all about everyone and you are not an exception milady, I know about your past and I can see a glimpse of your future", he said and that made me jerk my right hand which he was currently holding. When I realize what I have done, I immediately apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm sorry for scaring you Princess", he said and that made me curious.

"Why are you calling her Princess, Talbot?" Viole asked the man which just gave her a grin.

"Nothing let's just say that it suits her", Talbot said and dragged me towards a certain room while bringing a suitcase.

We arrived at the room, and he opened the suitcase only to reveal the familiar uniform of the Arceo Protectors. It consists of a white shirt with orange stripes and an orange tie. In the bottom there is a white skirt and white boots with orange rims.

Talbot held the clothes towards my direction and told me to get change in the changing stall which I immediately followed.

After I was done changing I saw two ladies near Talbot and he gestured me to come closer.

"As I've expected, its suits you, however there is still a thing needed to be done", Talbot said and told the two ladies something. The ladies in return dragged me towards the make-up room and did their work. The first lady was the one who did my hair. She made an elegant braid over my head which served like a headband and just did a simple ponytail at my back. She trimmed my long bangs short enough for my eyes to be seen.

The second lady was holding a box containing contact lenses. She told me to wear it which I complied.

"Starting from now Lady Tsuna you have to wear this contacts everyday", the lady said and I examined the contact lenses already on my eyes. It is transparent in color and doesn't seem to have an effect.

"To tell you the truth Lady Tsuna, Lord Giotto has a same pair of contact lenses which Talbot gave two years ago", the same lady secretly said and that made me smile secretly.

After some chatting Talbot entered the room and said that the meeting will be starting. I started to wear my huge glasses but the two ladies got it and told me that I look very beautiful without them. Talbot even agrees with them and I started to struggle in getting back my glasses.

"Don't worry Lady Tsuna, you're secret life as Tsuki will remain a secret to us", the ladies said and that made me widen my eyes.

"How did you know about that?" I said and they just gave me a smile.

"As I have told you Princess, we know about the past and can see a glimpse of the future", Talbot said and dragged me outside the room. Before going out to the meeting room, Talbot shoved me towards a mirror and I saw my reflection there.

I looked a lot like Tsuki, minus my idol clothes, the wavy hair, and the mask. I looked simple but very elegant, a figure which showed authority and power. A sad smile crept its way on my face and I gave out a sigh.

"Let's go Princess", Talbot said and we went to the room leading to the meeting hall. Before I can enter the room, the familiar voice in my head repeated the two words.

'Operation X'

I close my eyes and mumbled those two words. I don't know why I did that, but when I opened my eyes I was already standing inside the room and my eyes already has a gauge like thing in my view.

I decided to just not mind it and stand with the Arceo near the wall.

The first to stare at me and recognize my presence were the Arcobalenos and they all gave me a smile and Luce gave a scream.

That made the Tenth Generation and the Arceo look at me, and I didn't mind them just focusing my attention on the view outside the window. Giotto gave us a cough and told us to sit sown, the Arceo began filling up the chairs and guess what, and I have to sit beside Giotto. Giotto was of course sitting at the head of the table, at his right sat the Guardians and at his left is the Arceo. After the Guardians are the seats for the Arcobaleno, and after the Arceo are the seats for the Generals wherein Talbot sat.

I continued to fidget from my seat and I can feel all eyes on me. Hayate decided to pat my shoulder and I turned to her. I examined her face and saw her eyes shining together with Rhea, Laela, and Chrome; the boys in the other hand are blushing.

"As expected of Hime-sama, she looks so beautiful without her glasses on. You should have that look everyday Hime-sama", Hayate said and that made me bow my head.

The Arceo gave me a lot of compliments and Luce-nee and Reborn-nii together with the Arcobalenos cried seeing that I have grown so fast- I'm seventeen and they are still treating me like a kid.

"Let's start the meeting now, you're reports everyone", Giotto said and everyone placed the documents on the table.

The whole time was filed about reports on the status of different missions, finances of the Vongola, and other important matters concerning the management of the Vongola. After an hour, we took a break and some cake and tea where served by the maids to the table.

We ate in silence until Arisa voiced out something that even made me surprised.

"Tsuna, why are your eyes orange, I thought they were brown?"


	13. Fight in the Meeting Room

**CHAPTER 13- Fight in the Meeting Room**

Orange? My eyes were orange? The others in the room seem to be curious about Arisa's question and looked at me.

"It's true Tsuna, you're eyes are orange, just like Giotto's when he is in a serious mode", Rhea said and the Guardians nodded too.

"That color gives you a sense of authority Tsuna", Elena said and that statement made all the Arcobalenos stand up and hug me saying once again how fast I've grown up.

The other male Guardians except Knuckles just snorted but I paid them no mind.

This time after the meeting the Four Generals of the Vongola which are directly under the Arcobalenos entered the room bringing their reports; Ira was even there with her father.

The meeting started this time again and this time the Generals are doing their reporting. The oldest of the Generals is General Remus. He is the head of the First Division Squad of the Vongola. Next is General Nero, the father of Ira, he is the head of the Second Division. The third general is General Caesar who is the leader of the Third Division of the Vongola. Lastly, General Claudius is the head of the Fourth Division.

"Well after the incident with the Triste Family, the boss willingly surrendered and all the properties of the said family are in our possession", General Claudius said.

"What a coward, and to think the boss is a burly huge man", G said and snorted again.

"Too pathetic of a human", Viole said and leisurely twirled her handcuffs.

"Hm..my turn as of now the search for the Arceo rings are still commencing, the one doing this mission are people under the Fifth Division led by GeneraI Iemitsu", General Caesar reported and that statement made me shadowed my eyes.

It's been a year since I saw my father and before leaving he promised that he will give something to me when he comes back. From that day on too, we lost all forms of communications to him, even the Arcobalenos cannot reach him.

'I missed him already, when will he come home', I mentally said closed my eyes.

Laela must have sensed my situation and she asked me if I was alright. That made General Caesar pause in reading the report and all went to look at me. Hayate who was beside me presented a white handkerchief to me. I don't know why she did that until I realized that I was unconsciously crying.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsuna, we've tried contacting Iemitsu and yet we have no clue about his whereabouts", General Caesar said and walked towards my seat. He patted my shoulder and whispered something to my ear which made me stopped crying. 'As your father always says, only weak people show their crying face. Be strong for him Tsunayuki.'

The Arceo Rings are rings crafted for the use of the Arceo members. Like the Vongola Rings they are the eight symbol of authority to us. The Arceo rings like the Vongola Rings are also used to easily draw and form flames. As of now, we the Arceo have difficulty in forming and controlling our flames but in my case I have known quite a lot already.

"Looking for the Arceo Rings is pointless. It's lost anyhow so why bother looking for it", General Nero said and Ira happily agreed with her father.

Throughout the entire meeting General Nero and Ira continued to mock about the uselessness of my father, General Iemitsu and his weakness to fail to search for the rings. The two's laughter echoed all over the room and everyone else was silent. Under the table I curled my fists and backed down the urge to punch the two. I covered my eyes with my bangs and whoever knows me to well would know that I am very angry inside.

"Stop that General Nero, and Ira. General Iemitsu is the most respected General and we all know that he has great capabilities. The Arceo Rings are really very hard to find", General Remus said and everyone agreed with him.

"From the first place, I don't why he became a general though", Ira said and this time it was Reborn who answered.

"If you won't shut up then we will be forced to kick you out of the room", Reborn-nii said and that kind of had an effect to them. Reborn is feared in the mafia after all being the world's number one hit man.

"I'm the daughter of General Nero and that makes me one of the important members of the Family so you can't just kick me out", Ira mockingly declared.

"The Guardians, Arcobaleno, and Arceo are equal in standing however the Generals are under the supervision of the Arcobalenos and you in the other hand is only under your father. Why do you think you are important in the Vongola?"

Anyone who can guess who said those lines? Well it was me...I don't know why I said it but maybe it was because my anger meeting is reaching its highest level.

That time I unveiled my bangs and to anyone who would look at my eyes it was colored a bright orange and the gauge like thing would be seen already by everyone. I forced her a smile and said, "If we don't want you in this Family Ira then we can just kick you out anytime"

"You're just new here what gives you the right to question me and besides do you even know what to do in your job. If I know you will just order around the other members of the Arceo and let them do your job", Ira said.

Does this girl want a death warrant to be issued for her because right now I am boiling with rage. I closed my eyes and concentrated in calming myself so I won't roast her in front of everyone.

Well I told you right I still can't control my overall power. After I opened my eyes two beams of Sky flames surrounded Ira who in return hugs his father because she was scared.

I know I can call back and extinguish those flames but I am being sadistic now, must have rubbed it from Reborn-nii. The Sky flames glowed and crackled with lightning flames. Well I am the Sky Protector which means like the Sky Vongola I can control all eight flames without a sweat.

By this time, Ira was shouting in fear and the others were amazed at the little show.

"Sky and Lightning Flames?" Lampo said and I hid my grin.

"Like I said earlier Ira, shut up or we'll kick you out of the room and you wouldn't like the consequences", I said and chose that time to extinguish the flames. "I'll excuse myself then"

I got up from my seat, bowed to them all and went outside the door with a loud bang.

Not knowing where I would be going I went to the training rooms instead and there unleashed all my anger on Ira and her father. In no time the room was filled with holes and burns.

After that I went to my room and went to sleep not caring that I was still in my Arceo clothes.

This time I can hear the voice in my head again.

'Tsuna, do you know the founder of the Vongola, also known as the Vongola Primo?'

I simply shrugged, now that I thought about it I only know that the Vongola has been into ten generations but that's all.

'The truth is there are only two Arceo generations protecting the Vongola Family. The First Arceo Protectors protected the First Generation Boss and Guardians'

"Why? Why are there no Arceo for the other eight generations?"I asked the flame in front of me and the flame started to take a human form.

'The Arceo Rings were sealed after the reign of the First Generation Family for eight generations its location was unknown until General Iemitsu found a clue about where it is hidden that's why the second group of Arceo are made'

"What's the name of the Vongola Primo and the First Arceo Protector?" I curiously asked and this time I can see the figure coming from the flame clearly.

'It's the right time to reveal myself to you Tsunayuki Sawada. The Vongola Primo was known as Aeris di Vongola, the Great Sky Emperor of the Vongola. The First Sky Protector is me, Sheila di Cielo, known as the Great Sky Empress of the Vongola', and after she said that I saw her completely, her appearance looks so familiar. Why? Because she looks a lot like me.


	14. The History of Vongola

**CHAPTER 14- The History of Vongola **

I jolted out from my sleep and the only question in my mind was why does the First Arceo Protector look a lot like me or should I say why do I look like her?

I went out of my room and decided to go to the kitchen to eat lunch. I looked at the time, it's past 1 PM already. I walked towards the second floor and asked for some extras during the other's lunch but the cooks said that the others haven't taken their lunch yet.

In five minutes the doors opened and the Vongola Guardians, Arceo, and the Generals went inside.

Laela ran towards me and hugged me saying that she missed me after I left the meeting. Sometimes I wonder why she acts like a child even though she's already 16 turning usual the Arceo went to me and asked me if I was okay and where I went after that. Well I told them I went to the training room to calm down.

I avoided any forms of contact with the others and just proceeded to eat lunch. This time I sat beside the Arcobaleno so that at least I can feel comfort. Well as usual of them they started treating me like a child. Like a mother, Luce-nee placed some rice on my plate, the others were the one who placed the desserts and foods on my plate. I just smiled at said thank you to them and eat normally.

After lunch I went with the Arcobaleno in the music room while the others went to their respective missions. The Arceo were patrolling the town again-well it's just Kyoya and Chrome but Mukuro invited himself. Hayate was reading the book I gave her in her room, Takeshi was practicing swordsmanship with Arisa at the Dojo, Rhea was with her brother taking care of the patients in the infirmary, and Laela went with Lampo to shop for sweets.

Inside the Music Room I asked the Arcobalenos what they know about the History of the Vongola Famiglia, its bosses and its origin.

They looked at each other and decided to tell me everything they know considering that I am the Second in Command of the whole Vongola.

"The Vongola Famiglia started as the vigilante group which aims to protect the weak and the innocent four hundred years ago. The Vongola Primo was Aeris di Vongola, Vongola Secondo was Ricardo di Vongola, Vongola Terzo was named Adriano di Vongola, Vongola Quarto was Alfeo di Vongola, Vongola Quinto was Cosimo di Vongola, Vongola Sesto was Simora di Vongola, Vongola Settimo was Fabio di Vongola, Vongola Ottavo was Daniela di Vongola, Vongola Nono is Timoteo di Vongola; and lastly the current Vongola boss, Vongola Decimo is Giotto di Vongola", Luce-nee explained.

"The Vongola in Italian means clams which symbolizes that the family serves as the outer shell of the clam that protects the soft ones inside which are the people", Colonello said.

"The First Generation Family consists of the Sky which is Aeris; the Storm Guardian, Strale; the Rain Guardian, Heijin; the Lightning Guardian, Fresco; the Sun Guardian, Prece; the Cloud Guardian Dafne; the Mist Guardian, Orfeo Spade; and lastly the Snow Guardian, Freeza", Reborn-nii continued.

"During the time of the Primo, the Vongola was known as the protector of the weak and the defenceless, the family serves as the shield and protector of the whole town. Because of its influence, the family grew and became a mafia family but remained the protectors of the whole country contrary to the real mafia", Fon-nii explained.

"However during the rule of Secondo which is Aeris' cousin, the Vongola changed, They become a destructive family who aims to kill and assassinate anyone who disobeyed them, this kind of Vongola continued until the reign of the Settimo, Vongola then was known as the bloodiest, richest, and strongest family in the entire world", Lal-nee said.

"During the Eighth Generation the Vongola went to its original mission. The Vongola Ottavo, Daniela which is the only female boss of the Vongola is a firm believer of Primo's ways. During her time she changed the ways of the Vongola which was adapted until this generation", Skull-nii said.

"To this day, the world respected the Vongola family again being the protectors of the people and of everyone in their care. The bloody second to seventh generations were forgotten and today the Vongola is known as the most influential, strongest, richest, and most powerful Mafia Family who aims to protect the weak and the unfortunate", Mammon said.

"Actually all the Bosses where given titles according to their rules; Vongola Primo was known as the **'Great Sky Emperor'**, the Vongola Secondo was known as the **'Raging Sky Lord'**, the Vongola Terzo was known as the **'Disparaging Sky Baron'**, the Vongola Quarto was known as the **'Ablazed Sky Tsar'**, the Vongola Quinto was known as the **'Ghastly Sky Knight',** Vongola Sesto was known as the **'Vicious Sky Earl'**, the Vongola Settimo was known as the **'Fiery Sky Vicar'**, the Vongola Ottavo was known as the **'Gallant Sky Duchess'**, the Vongola Nono was known as the **'Beloved Sky Duke'**, and lastly the Decimo's title is the **'Great Sky Prince'**", Verde–nii explained.

"What about the First Generation Arceo?" I asked them which made them all shocked.

"Where did you hear that from Tsuna?" Reborn asked me I lied and told them that I just found it at the library.

"Seeing that you are the Second Generation I think it's just right for you to know about the First Generation Arceo", Luce-nee said. "The Sky Protector is Sheila; Storm Protector, Akari; Rain Protector, Aoi; Lightning Protector, Midori; Sun Protector, Hikari; Cloud Protector, Kouki; Mist Protector, Airo; and the Snow Protector, Shoku"

"After the reign of the First Vongola Family the Arceo sealed the rings given to them by the Vongola Primo and his Guardians because they know about the effect of the upcoming reign of the Secondo. For eight generation no traces were found about its whereabouts until a year ago Iemitsu found something that might lead to the Arceo Rings", Reborn-nii said.

"Say why do Primo and the First Sky Protector know about the reign of Secondo and his successors", I curiously asked.

"They said that the Vongola Primo is gifted with the ability of Hyper Intuition, the ability to ready the movements of living things and to feel about upcoming dangers. The Sky Protector is said to be someone who can see visions of the future and can even control time itself. Giotto is known to have this Hyper Intuition", Colonello-nii said.

"In some ways Giotto and the Vongola Primo, Aeris are very similar, not only in their ideals, but also in looks and powers. In the picture of the First Generation Family, Aeris has dark yellow hair and Giotto has a light yellow one but they have the same hairstyle. Not only that but the Tenth Generation Guardians looks a lot like the First Generation Guardians. The members of each family even have the same genders in the same flame", Fon-nii said and that made me surprised.

"So it's possible", I said which made the Arcobalenos look at me. "Say, do you believe in reincarnation?"


	15. Tsuna's Life

**CHAPTER 15- Tsuna's Life**

It's been a month since I asked that question to the Arcobalenos and before they can answer that time, a butler knocked and said that it is time for the Arcobalenos to leave because they still have a lot of appointments. During that whole month the voice revealed as Sheila haven't talked to me. I focused my time on attending school once again after a long time. As usual the classroom bursted into shrieking when they saw me enter, I already told them about my identity as Tsuki.

Before homeroom started they gathered around me praising me for my previous concert and how they love all my songs. Everyone started to return to their seats when the teacher arrived and smiled when she saw me.

Well it's very rare for me to attend classes because of my job in the Vongola and my singing career, because the principal of the school is a member of the Vongola, I can just attend classes whenever I want but every time I had nothing to do or on a break I went to class.

The class president, Adel went to me during lunch break and told me that our class was assigned by the school to perform at the annual Vongola party that will be held at the mansion itself. She said that we are to dance and to sing in front of all the members of the Vongola. That's it; I'm doomed to be discovered as Tsuki. Adel told me that it's alright for me not to perform, but the Vongola members knew that Tsuki was in this class, they just don't know it's me.

For two whole weeks, I attended class like any normal student but at the third week because of my work as Tsuki, I was forced to be absent as usual. The teachers understands my situation and sometimes they just told me that it's okay to forget school for a while (well that's because I'm intelligent) and focus on work.

The week is so hectic because I have to record all my songs because a new album will be released next month. When I went home to the HQ all the talk was all about the upcoming Vongola Party and Tsuki's appearance in the said party.

It was five o'clock when I arrived there and I slept for two whole hours before waking up and coming downstairs for breakfast. In the breakfast table, the Vongola Boss and his Guardians, the Arceo, the Generals plus Ira, and the Arcobaleno are already sitting. As usual I sat at the left side of Giotto and started to eat my meal.

"Giotto-nii is it really true that Tsuki will be here?", an excited Laela asked Giotto who just gave a smile in return.

"Well it's still not final if she will come but her class accepted the invitation already", Giotto said.

"Tsuna-nee aren't you and Tsuki in the same school and if I recall you are in class 3-A which is also Tsuki's class", Laela said. I had to fight the urge to slam my head on the table. 'Oh Laela why are you a stalker of Tsuki'

"Yeah, we are classmates...but she rarely attends class and I sometimes leave class because of Arceo work", I half said the truth and half lied...good thing I learned from Reborn-nii. In this way Giotto will not suspect that I am lying through his hyper intuition.

"Really then will you get her autograph for me?"Laela said with some stars in her eyes and I have no choice but to accept.

"Why ask from her, to tell you the truth Laela, Tsuki and I are very close friends", Ira declared and that made me choke in surprise and Hayate had to offer water on me.

"Really? Say Ira is her hair really brown and what are the colors of her eyes?"Laela asked. Poor Laela not knowing that Ira was lying at her. And really she is in good relations with me?

"Well her hair is really black and her eyes are color black too", and for the second time I choked on my food and Hayate had to offer me water again.

"Hime-sama, are you alright?"Hayate worriedly asked and before I can answer it was Luce-nee who answered Hayate.

"Don't worry Hayate, Tsuna's okay she's just quite shocked", Luce-nee said and her statement made me blush

"To tell you the truth...", Ira continued. "I even know her manager and we chat sometimes".

This time it was Luce-nee who choked on her food and Reborn-nii offered her some water. I have had enough of Ira's lies and I did the thing that even the Arcobalenos never expected. I laugh...

"What's so funny Sky Protector?" Ira asked and I replied between laughs.

"It's just..._laugh_...that..._laugh_...I am..._laugh_...amazed by the fact..._laugh_...that you can lie directly..._laugh_... on someone's face..._laugh" _by the end of my sentence I was clutching my stomach because of laughter.

"How did you know I was lying..._oops_", Ira accidentally spilled and that made Laela cry.

"How could you like to me stupid Ira", Laela said and startled to emit crackling green lightning flames.

As the Sky Protector, my duty is to make sure that no one will get harmed so I approach Laela and told her the words that I know I will regret saying.

"Don't worry Laela I will make sure that Tsuki will attend the Vongola Party", that had an effect and the lightning flames disappeared.

"Really, Tsuna-nee you'll ask Tsuki to come here?"

"Yup...and I will even ask her to sing your favourite song"

Laela gave me a big smile and went back to her sit, I looked at the Arcobalenos and they just gave me a 'are you sure?' look. I just smiled at them and went to sit down.

"I'm glad though...It's been three years since we heard you laugh like that Tsuna", Reborn-nii pointed out and I froze.

"You mean Hime-sama barely smiled and laugh", Hayate said which made me cover my eyes with my bangs again.

"But if I remember well, Tsuna is an energetic and lively kid when she was young like 4 years ago", Takeshi said and frowned not believing what he heard.

"But sometimes I see her smile and chuckle", Rhea said.

"You mean half-heartedly, she been doing that for years so that no one will worry about her", Skull-nii answered.

"Sorry...for making you all worry for these three years", I whispered. "But really I'm just alright, and will always be alright". After I said that I gave them all a smile, a smile coming from my heart with tears in my eyes.

"Sorry everyone", I said once again and hurriedly left the dining room ignoring the calls from the others. How come I always escape when I am crying?

I ran to the gardens this time towards the fountain and softly cried there not knowing that I was slowly covered with orange light and in a blink of an eye, I disappeared.

When I woke up I was in the room where I first met Sheila. But this time she was not there, nor the other seven flames. I walked around the room and saw a lot of portraits, on some portraits there is a picture of a group of 8, 5 boys and 3 girls, in the center of the group was a man who looked a lot like Giotto.

"So this is the First Generation Family", I whispered. I looked at the next portrait and what I saw made me surprised in the picture is also a group of 8, 5 girls and 3 boys. In the middle was the lady who looked a lot like me, Sheila di Cielo. The First Arceo looked a lot like us. I can't help but think about reincarnation again. I looked around the room and the same 16 people are featured. There are pictures with them in pairs.

A picture of Aeris with Sheila, a picture of Strale and Akari, a picture of Aoi and Heijin, a picture of Fresco with Hikari, a picture of Prece with Midori, a picture of Kouki and Shoku, a picture of Airo and Dafne, and lastly a picture of Orfeo Spade with Freeza. The pictures seemed to express that the pairings are lovers.

I applied the same pairing to our generation- Giotto and me, G with Hayate, Takeshi with Arisa, Lampo with Rhea, Knuckles with Laela, Kyoya with Chrome, Mukuro and Viole, and lastly Daemon with Elena. It just fits not on me and Giotto's part though. I know that however I wished it to happen we can never be together again.

Of course, Kyoya and Chrome are already a couple as well as Daemon and Elena, but that's just all. I wonder if the pictures are telling me something. In the center of the wall however is the picture of all 16 people together, Aeris and Sheila are sitting in the center and standing beside them are the other Guardians and Protectors.

Under the picture is a glass box holding 8 rings, 7 are each designed with a single gem colored namely with red, blue, green, yellow, violet, apricot, and indigo. The big gems are placed at the center of the ring shaped like a shield with an Arceo printed on it. The gem is placed on top of a simple silver ring designed with small diamonds. The eighth ring was different from the others; it is circular in shape with an orange gem in the center surrounded with the same colors the 7 rings possessed. Below the gem is the word Arceo. The ring that holds the gem is also silver in color. At the side of all the rings is a pair of wings colored with silver.

'I see you've found the Arceo Rings', Sheila appeared and smiled at me.

"These are the Arceo rings?" I asked and that made Sheila chuckle.

'The Arceo is complete; the time to accept the rings had finally come. Soon, the rings will be unsealed and the Arceo will regain the powers of the rings' Sheila said and disappeared again but before she completely disappeared she said the words that answered the questions I've wanted to ask for the past month.

'As Aeris is to Giotto, then I am to you. I am you and you are me. We are the same though in different times. Yes, you are my reincarnation, Tsunayuki Sawada or should I say Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo'


	16. The Vongola Party

**CHAPTER 16- The Vongola Party**

"Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo? What do you mean by that Sheila?" I asked but she simply answered back.

'You'll know when the time comes but for now forget about our conversation about you being my reincarnation for now wake up'

"Wake up, what do you mean by...", and an orange light covered me and I disappeared again.

"Hime-sama...wake-up...Hime", the familiar voice of Hayate reached my ears and I found myself at my room surrounded by the Guardians, Arceo, and Arcobaleno, Giotto and Luce-nee are talking to Talbot. Talbot, why is he here?

"Hime-sama you're awake at last", Hayate said with visible tears on her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked curious why everyone is here in my room and the Arceo and Arcobalenos are crying.

"We were looking for you everywhere for one whole day and then Talbot arrived here carrying you. He said he found you unconscious when he was going to the garden.

"I can't understand, we look for her in the gardens too why didn't we found her?" Arisa said and suddenly I remembered Sheila and mine's conversation.

"Tsuna, I know you're still tired but where were you yesterday", Luce-nee worriedly asked.

"Sorry...I just visited someone", which was true of course seeing that I met Sheila.

"I see next time, please inform us okay we were quite worried and already thought that you were kidnapped by a rival Famiglia", Luce-nee answered and just ruffled my hair.

"Sleep and rest Tsuna"

The next day I went to school again. Our class is preparing our song and dance number for the Vongola Party and all the Vongola members are going to be there so we have to make things perfect.

I told everyone that I will be participating and they hugged me really hard because they said it will be a pleasure to be on the stage with Tsuki.

We practiced for the whole week and meanwhile the Vongola Headquarters is busy for the upcoming party. The maids are busy cleaning and arranging things for the party and the butlers started to prepare the ballroom. In the other hand the Vongola Guardians, Arceo, and Arcobaleno are busy shopping for their clothes. In the morning will be like an entertainment, and this is where we will perform. In the afternoon will be a formal ball, so we need to wear a dress. Well I don't have to worry anymore since Luce-nee, Lal-nee, and Mammon-nee said that they will take care of my dress so I have to focus on the performance.

The week passed and it's already the day for the ball. I excused myself that day because I have to be with my classmates and help them prepare for our performance.

Well as expected when my classmates arrived at the HQ their jaws dropped. It's their first time coming here and I can't help but giggle at their expressions.

We went to the dressing area and got a room for ourselves. We decided that we won't wear any costumes, just our uniform. Our uniform is consists of a black shirt, white vest, black coat, and a white necktie together with a white above the knee length skirt. In the breast pocket of our coat is the crest of our school.

Only eight of us will be performing, 4 boys and 4 girls. The boys' uniforms are just like us only with white pants. An hour before our performance we sneak on the stage only to see a lot of people sitting on the chairs. Thank God I already overcome my crowd nervousness when I became Tsuki.

The time for our performance arrived and I don't know what to feel. After this song I'm going to reveal myself as Tsuki to the whole Vongola.

It's just like a concert, but I'm not alone. The lights swirled on the stage and the music started. Before going to the stage I put on my mask. After a few seconds I started singing.

_Isn't this basically enough? Isn't it okay to be just good enough?_

_Life is more fun if you've left some room for suspense, right?_

_Isn't it fine to sleep if you're tired? Isn't it fine to take a break now and then?_

_So that we can do the things we want to, isn't that what we're all living for?_

When everyone saw me on the stage they started to scream and shriek. This time my other classmates went into the stage nervously I just gave them a smile and they started to sing.

_Isn't this basically enough? Isn't it fine even if you mess up?_

_No matter how much you worry, doesn't everything come down to timing?_

_You keep taking things on one by one, what exactly do you want to do?_

_So that you can do the things you want to, isn't that why you were born?_

This time the room turned off all its lights and a white cloth was draped over us so that when the lights were turned on only our silhouettes can be seen.

_Since there's no way to live a perfect life _

_Since I don't want to live a perfect life _

_My clumsy self will just stay clumsy_

All the lights are then turned on and the white cloth was rolled upwards. This time for the chorus we all sang together in harmony.

_God, can you hear this song? Even if you don't wish me to_

_I want to laugh, and when I'm upset I want to cry_

_Always living for the moment, that's what I want to do_

_No one can ever return to a moment once it's passed, and surely there will be regrets_

_With these feelings I have now, I want to walk on my own path_

All the lights turned off again and the music continued playing. This time we had to sing the lyrics by pair and the pairing must be in opposite genders. The first who sang the line was me and my partner. The remaining three lines where sang by the other three pairs.

_Isn't this basically good enough? Isn't it okay to not overdo it?_

_If you have to fake a smile, then you're not having any fun at all are you?_

_You keep taking things on one by one, what exactly do you want to do?_

_There's no question that everyone can get a perfect score on, right?_

The lights turned off again and this time I spoke, using my voice as Tsuki.

"The reason I accepted to perform here is because to tell you the truth I am a member of the Vongola. I want to say thank you to all the people who accepted me when I first came here most especially to my dearest friends", I said and I can hear murmurs from the crowd. The headlights focused its shine to each of my classmates except me. They sang the stanza while I did some voicing.

_Since there's no way to live a perfect life (Oohhh)_

_Since I don't want to live a perfect life (Ooohhh)_

_My imperfect self will just stay imperfect (Will just stay imperfect...Yeah)_

This time the lights turned on again and I stood at the center of the stage where there is a pair of stairs which leads down to the audience. At the very front are of course Giotto and his Guardians, the Arceo, the Arcobalenos, and the Generals.

_God, can you hear this song? Even if you don't wish me to _

_I want to laugh, and now I want to shout out _

This time I went downstairs and screams and shrieks from the audience can be heard. I looked at the Arcobalenos and they gave me a smile. I looked at the Arceo and the Vongola heads. I went to their direction turned around in the process and took off my mask.

_The conclusion is always No Logic _

I can see all of their reaction; all of them had their jaws wide open. Who would ever thought that I am Tsuki? I continued to sing and looked at the audience and this time my classmates also went downstage and gathered around me.

_Since someday the end of our one-time dream will come _

_Until we accept the end our lives, we won't even think of giving up_

We made a single line, with me at the center and sang the last lines of the song.

_"Choose only the things you want to do, and throw away what you don't" _

_For everyone to live by that method... isn't possible is it_

At the end of the song I winked at the audience who in returned shrieked and screamed again louder than when we first sang. I waved my hands to them, and then the lights turned off. I can hear the words of 'Encore' in my ears but paid no attention to it and went back to the dressing rooms where all our classmates are huddled.

"Well what are we waiting for let's prepare for the ball", I said and everyone agreed with me.

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira, and the Song entitled No Logic is by Luka Megurine


	17. Going to the Vongola Ball

**CHAPTER 17- Going to the Vongola Ball**

I fitted the gown that Luce-nee bought for me inside the dressing room. It is an orange sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline and in the waist area is a yellow sash. Some sparkles are decorated in the gown and from the waistline the gown flared and even has a small train. The neckline area was studded by crystals and beads. In the bottom the cloth was decorated with ruffles which formed into different layers. In the back, it is zippered and fits me really well. I twirled my dress which I had started to love. My hair was all down done in big waves. Some diamond studded hairclips where on the sides of my hair.

My classmates stared at me with sparkles in their eyes when they saw what I am wearing.

"Tsuna...you look so beautiful and gorgeous", Adel spoke up and the others nodded. I excused myself and walked towards another dress room wherein Rietta was waiting because she insisted to do my make-up during the ball. She squealed when she saw me dressed up and began formulating different make-up formulas that will complement my dress. She worked with my make-up in thirty minutes having only an hour to spare before the ball starts.

She pointed at a jewellery box in the side of the workroom which I got and opened. Inside was a diamond necklace with pearls, diamond earrings with pearls, and a diamond studded bracelet. It was Rietta who put them on me and before I can even go out she placed a silver tiara with an orange gem on the center, on my forehead. She gestured me to look at the mirror and the person I saw looks a lot like Sheila.

"Well Luce said that someone will pick you up here so you just wait. In the other hand, I will dress up and join the crowd"

For 10 minutes I waited inside the room until a knock sounded from the door. It opened and Skull-nii went inside and widened his eyes when he saw me.

I just giggled at his reaction and he offered a hand to me.

"Shall we go milady. Seems like it will be a long night for us Arcobalenos", Skull-nii said. And together we went out of the room to an empty hallway.

After a few minutes we were already in front of the door where the others are waiting. From outside we can already hear some bickering.

"Where is Skull anyway, if he won't come here then we can't go outside because we are not complete", the familiar shrieking voice of Ira said. I wonder what her reaction was when she knew that I was Tsuki. I can't wait to know.

"Oh I forgot Tsuna, as the Sky Protector you have to ensure that the security is safe that is why using your flames you must form a shield around the mansion. The system is inside this room, it just needs your flames", Skull-nii explained and adjusted his tie.

"Hime-sama must have been with her classmates right now. She looks beautiful earlier too. I'm a failure to not recognize her as my idol herself", Hayate said and Skull-nii and I chose that time to open the doors and went inside.

The room went silent and we went slowly to their direction. I curtsied and Skull-nii bowed.

"I'm sorry that we're late everyone", I said and looked at them. If only I brought a camera so that I can picture their reactions when they saw me. I went to the Arcobalenos direction and the others gave me a smile and complimented me with my dress. I thanked Luce-nee, Lal-nee, and Mammon-nee for buying the dress and the jewelleries.

"Hime-sama...", Hayate said and I turned around to her direction which was also where Giotto and his Guardians are.

"Yes Hayate?" I sweetly asked her.

"Nothing Hime-sama I would just like to say that you look very beautiful today", Hayate said with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Thank you", I simply said and turned my attention to the security system in the room. I placed my right hand on a scanner and waited for it to grow.

"Scanning...Tsunayuki Sawada..Sky Protector of the Arceo", a mechanical voice said. "Activate security system?"

"Yes. System operations activate to 100%", I answered.

"Please be reminded that you must input the correct password. If not then the system will self-destruct", the machine voice replied. "Password?"

I smiled and said the two words Sheila taught me at first.

"Operation...X".

"Password confirmed. Security system activated", a bright light engulfed the whole room and I felt something covering me. When the light disappeared I found myself wearing the exact replica of the cloak Giotto would always wear. And once again my eyes assumed an orange color.

I walked towards the direction of the Arceo joining the ranks. We all assembled and a butler opened the door leading towards the ballroom.

"Let's go", Giotto said and we complied.

When we entered the ballroom murmurs can be heard. I just paid them no heed and as I passed together with the others, the people with scream and shriek saying the words 'As always Tsuki is beautiful'.

We then sat on our respective tables. The Decimo and his Guardians are on one table; at their right is the Arceo's table. At their left is the Arcobaleno's table and beside the Arcobalenos are the Generals' table. When we sat down a crowd of men went into our table and each offered to have a dance with me. As always, I politely declined saying that I am busy and already promised a dance with some people. Some, depressed went to their tables and some who were brave continued to ask me for a dance. Hayate and the other Arceo are already giving them glares and that made another half of people back down still a lot of men remained.

This time it were the Arcobalenos who went to our table and glared at them, another half went away again but the bravest people still remained. I gave Reborn-nii a look of help but he can't do anything because weapons are not allowed in the ball. I was getting nervous when they got a little closer to me feeling brave enough to even touch my hair.

Suddenly a table knife was swished near the place of the said men and I looked at where it came from.

"I'm sorry I could have sworn the knife was in my hand", Elena said and asked a waiter for a set of table knives. This time another half walked away but still five of them remained. Suddenly five knives where thrown again a centimetre near each man's face.

"I'm so sorry again, but I could have sworn they were all on the table", Elena sweetly apologized once again and this time the three went away and two remained. I continued to cower nervously clutching the cloak like a shield. One man had the courage to try touching my hand then suddenly two scalpels were stricken near my hands and that made the two ran away.

I deeply sighed happy that all of them left me alone. I looked at Elena and Knuckles and gave them a smile of gratitude.

In the middle of the ball wherein some people are starting to dance I just sat at my table looking all the people who are dancing. It made me remember the time when Giotto as Ieyasu taught me to dance for our School Festival.

_Flashback_

_It was only two days before the School Festival and a lot of people were busy preparing. Our class decided to have a Horror Booth which Ieyasu and I participated. I dressed up as a white lady and Ieyasu decided to dress up as a zombie. _

_Like any normal school festival it ends with a dance, in which Ieyasu asked me to be his partner just yesterday. Well I never expected him to ask me or anything because we are already a couple and it's obvious that we'd go together. But anyhow he asked me like a gentleman would._

_My father bought a dress for me saying that Luce-nee suggested that I wear it. It's a pink cocktail dress. It is made up of lace and ended up below my knees. The neckline is a high collar one, decorated with white crystals. The bottom part was designed with white embroideries and some pearls._

_The day Ieyasu asked me to the dance I admitted to him that I don't know how to dance. I expected him to laugh but he just smiled at me._

_"I'll teach you then, how to dance", Ieyasu said and offered his hand to me which I accepted._

_It's already the third day of our practice and yet I still always step on Ieyasu's foot. I started to feel humiliated because Ieyasu chose me as his partner yet I don't know how to dance. A lot of females are after him and they are all perfect._

_Ieyasu would always smile at me and teach me the steps again._ _Right foot back- Left foot side Right foot close- Left foot forward- Right foot side-Left foot close._

_However I would always forget them and step on Ieyasu's foot. Patiently, Ieyasu would teach me the steps all over again._

_ The Day of the School Festival arrived and as expected I never perfected the steps. Night came and I got dressed in the school dressing room together with my female classmates. When we went to the classroom the boys are already there and as always Ieyasu was there charming and handsome as usual. Sometimes I even wonder why he chose me among all the women._

_ Ieyasu went to me and got my right hand and kissed it making me blush._

_ "Yasu, what was that?" I asked my face all red._

_ "It's just normal for a man to do that right?" he simply answered and offered his arm for me to hold on._

_ We went to the venue for the dance to see a lot of couples dancing on the center already. I quickly felt nervous. Ieyasu led me to the dance floor and placed a hand on my waist, in return I placed mine on his neck._

_ "Yasu,what if I step on your foot again? What if I trip", I nervously asked and that made Ieyasu hold me tighter._

_ "Don't worry as long as I'm here I won't let you fall down", he answered I was surprised however by the fact that I never once tripped nor stepped on his foot._

_ By the time the dance ended, the fireworks started to pop out._

_ "Thank you for being here with me", I whispered on Ieyasu's ear loud enough for him to understand._

_ "I'll always be with you. Promise me okay, we'll just dance with other", Ieyasu said and offered his pinky I just laughed at his childish antics and curled my own pinky on his._

_ "I promise"_

I remembered the promise we made to each other and so that I can avoid the people from inviting me to dance I decided to stroll in the garden outside.


	18. Confession in the Garden

**CHAPTER 18- Confession in the Garden**

I explored around the garden remembering all the details of the scenery around me. I found myself going to the same fountain where I was found by Talbot after I disappeared.

I sat down the fountain area and looked up to the sky. Today it was a full moon and only very few stars can be seen. I felt the cold wind that surrounds the area and decided to hum a tune.

I remembered the very first song I made; it was a sad love song. That song was the reason why Tsuki was born.

_The first kiss tasted like tears._

_It was like the love in dramas._

_As if waiting for the right moment, the departure bell rang._

_A winter wind brushes my cheek._

_So I blew on my hands and rubbed them together._

_The city is lighted by an illumination, as if magically casted._

_And made the naked trees sparkle._

_I just couldn't say it._

_My feelings I kept inside._

_This is what I've decided to do._

_It's alright, I won't look back so..._

_Thank you, goodbye._

_A bittersweet unrequited love._

_If I stopped moving now, I might think back to our past, so..._

_Thank you, goodbye._

_I won't cry at all._

_The moment I thought that,_

_Softly, the snow began to fall, so flowingly._

_When I touched it, it dissolved and disappeared._

_As I continue to the station,_

_A couple close by appears happy._

_"Hey, it's the first snow of the season!"_

_I wanted to be like that with you._

_I hoped it was not too late._

_I had a hand muffler._

_How could I give it to you?_

_I'm a coward, I'm too scared._

_Is it okay to let go if it'd only be a memory?_

_I ask myself if it this was true._

_Thank you, goodbye._

_I knew that someday a time like this would come, yet..._

_Thank you, goodbye._

_My body is trembling._

_The train will come at any minute._

_It's troubling me now._

_I want us together._

_I want you so much._

_My hand is empty._

_But hey, this is what we call a goodbye, right?_

_I know I have to go._

_I know that you are sweet too._

_Please, let me go._

_I am happy that we met._

_I love you._

_Thank you, goodbye._

_I can't say a single word._

_Just for a moment, give me the courage to speak._

_"Hey..."_

_The lips that we about to speak..._

_The distance to you became zero._

_Can I cry, just for this moment?_

_There is no need for words, just keep holding me tightly._

_By this time next year,_

_I wonder what I will be like..._

_What you will be like._

"That's one sad song you're singing right now Princess", the familiar voice of Talbot said. He is still wearing his usual clothes.

"Talbot what are you doing here?" I asked the man and he sat beside me.

"Just had a feeling that you will be here thinking about things", Talbot replied.

"By the way, how did you know that I will be found in the fountain?" I curiously asked and he gave me a mysterious smile.

"I know about you being the reincarnation of the First Sky Protector, Sheila di Cielo and Giotto being the reincarnation of the Vongola Primo, Aeris di Vongola. I've lived for more than 400 years and I know the Vongola Family so well. Ever wondered why I call you Princess?" Talbot reasoned out.

"How do they look like?"

"As how you are like. The First Generation Family looks a lot like the Tenth Generation Family and acts just like them. It applies to the First Arceo and the Second Arceo too"

"Will you answer my question then, did Aeris and Sheila ever get married?"

"Yes they did and they even have a cute son. Too bad that he didn't become the Secondo though", Talbot said.

"Why? If their child could have been Secondo then Vongola could not have those wars...", I softly said.

"Ricardo went on a rampage and the First Generation Family has no choice but to flee to protect the children", Talbot answered. "I know that you already saw the pictures of the First Generation and your assumptions are right, the pairings are all couples"

"Seeing them I can't help but pair up the others too", I said and sadly smiled.

"So...do you still love him?" Talbot asked. "Your unrequited first love?"

"If I said yes, will that change anything and also it's too late. I can never have him", I whispered.

"Just be honest with your feelings. You can tell me everything and I will promise not to say a word until you ask me to", Talbot softly said.

"I...still do...I love him. God knows it but I have no choice...It has to be done", I said and tried to hold back my tears.

"I see then I will not ask for any more details then but I'll just tell you a story okay?"

"Once upon a time there lived a prince. One day a daughter of a duchess visited the kingdom and brought her daughter with her. The prince fell in love with the girl and decided that he will do everything to have her. When the duchess knew of the prince's love for her daughter, she decided to break them apart but the young girl struggles against her mother and made her own destiny. She broke all her connections with her family and lived with the Prince. They got married later on and lived happily", Talbot finished the story. "It' a true life story, of someone you knew"

"That's the story of Sheila di Cielo right?" I said and Talbot gave me a smile.

"Sheila was the daughter of a noble and when her family knew that she is getting close with Aeris who in that time just started the Vongola the tried to separate the two. But Sheila is a strong woman; she defied her mother's wishes and broke their connections. She later on joined the ranks of the Vongola and became the Protector of Aeris"

"We're just so alike. The difference is she's so much braver than me", I slowly said and suddenly my cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yes Luce-nee...what...What happened...alright I will be there", I said.

"So? What's the emergency?" Talbot asked.

"Well there is a commotion inside let's just say that a beauty contest is ongoing on", I said and softly sighed.

"Let me guess, Ira's doing?" Talbot asked with a knowing chuckle.

"I'll have to fix her wrongdoings again", I said and slowly sat up. "Will you come inside?"

"Nah...maybe later...I just want to feel the cold air", Talbot said and I entered the entrance door near the gardens thinking about what I should do as the Sky Protector to stop the commotion.

Talbot's POV

'Oh young love, if only the two of them would have been braver', I thought and looked at the Sky.

I've been living for more than 400 years and I have seen the birth of the Vongola and its destruction. From the first generation until now, I served as one of the inventors for the family. Looking at the Tenth Generation Family I can't help but remember the First Generation Family.

Was it just a coincidence that they look like each other? Or was it destiny's doing. Aeris and Sheila...at first they denied their feelings for each other like what Giotto and Tsuna are doing now. Strale and Akira hated each other like what G and Hayate are now. Aoi and Heijin started out as friends like Takeshi and Arisa are. Fresco and Hikari as well as Prece and Midori act just like close siblings like what Lampo, Laela, Knuckles, and Rhea are. Kouki and Shoku well...Kyoya and Chrome is already a couple, so no problem with them. It applies as well with Orfeo and Freeza as Daemon and Elena. The second hardest to pair up would be Mukuro and Viole, both are stubborn like Airo and Dafne were. Should I be a matchmaker to pair all the Guardians and the Protectors? Somehow I can't help but pray for them to be together because it is the only way that can lead us to a bright future.

"Alright...Operation Love now commencing"

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is the property of Akira Amano and the song When The First Love Ends is by Miku Hatsune


	19. Feelings Revealed

**CHAPTER 19- Feelings Revealed**

Giotto's POV:

I can still remember what Tsuna and I promised three years ago about only dancing with each other. That's why whenever there is a ball I would occupy myself talking to allied Mafia bosses and some of their members. Sometimes I would find myself strolling outside their gardens so that I can escape from all the girls asking for a dance.

This current ball is not an exception and after that amusing dinner wherein Elena and Knuckles were throwing knives and scalpels to Tsuna's direction to scare some suitors, I decided to sneak out to the gardens.

Like any other owner of a garden has, I also have my secret place in the garden where I would always hide. The wind outside is exceptionally cool and everything was silent until I heard someone singing a song.

I followed the voice and saw Tsuna singing all alone in the fountain area. I decided to hide in the closest hedge and listened to her song. After that I heard someone talking to her...Talbot. I know it's not good to pry in conversations but I listened to a few of them and a question of Talbot made me freeze.

_"So...do you still love him?" Talbot asked. "Your unrequited first love?"_

First love? Was Talbot referring to me? I waited for her answer and listened closely.

_ "If I said yes, will that change anything and also it's too late. I can never have him", I whispered._

My eyes widened with her answer.

_ " Just be honest with your feelings. You can tell me everything and I will promise not to say a word until you ask me to", Talbot softly said._

_"I...still do...I love him. God knows it but I have no choice...It has to be done", I said and tried to hold back my tears._

She still loves me? But if she still do why did she broke up with me? Or was that her feelings only came back when she knew that I am already a rich Mafia boss?

I wanted to listen to the remaining conversation but my earpiece blinked acknowledging that someone was giving me a message. I clicked it and I heard the familiar voice of G.

"Decimo where are you, the ladies here are having a commotion because of a beauty pageant made by Ira". G said and I pressed the button again and hurried towards the door and looked at Tsuna's form before going.

When I went inside the HQ...it was in complete disaster...the girls however are on the center competing on who has the best dress and the most beautiful. My Guardians are already surrounding them asking them to calm down together with the Arceo.

"Giotto, thank God your here", G said and that made all the girls look at me,

'G when I am through with this, I will let you do my paperwork for one whole month' I mentally said just in time for all the girls to run into my direction and ask me to be their partner for the dance.

"However Master Giotto would choose to dance with will be the leader of the pageant", a wife of a mafia don said. Imagine this; even married ladies are on my back asking me for a dance.

I closed my eyes and prayed that at least I will be saved from these girls. That prayer came true in the form of Luce and Reborn.

"Sorry everyone, but Giotto is already paired with someone so he can't dance with you", Luce sweetly said and I gave her an 'are you serious?' look.

"So who will be Master Giotto's partner", Ira asked Luce. Luce just smiled but I know inside she's nervous.

"Well you see, Giotto is...", Luce said and Reborn continued the sentence when he spotted someone from the crowd.

"Giotto is paired with Tsuna", Reborn said and grabbed Tsuna from the crowd and dragged her to our direction. He then whispered something to Tsuna and Tsuna widened her eyes.

"Well you seem from now on, we decided that all Guardians and Protectors will be paired with each other except for the couples of course", Reborn said. "And that's why Giotto is paired with Tsuna.

"You mean Master Giotto will be paired with Tsuki?" the girls from the crowd screamed and shrieked. "If it's Tsuki who will be Master Giotto's partner then we will gladly admit our defeat. We can never rival with Tsuki's charms".

And with that said they all went back to join the crowd.

"So what are you two waiting for? Dance already", Luce said and I looked at Tsuna's direction who was busy arguing with Reborn. I then remembered her words at the fountain and that made me smile.

"I'm going to look for the other Arceo then", Tsuna said and turned her back from us to look for the Arceo. It took her five minutes and all the Guardians and Arceo are talking with Luce and Reborn.

"You mean I have to be with him every time there's a ball?" Hayate shouted and pointed at G. If I remembered well, there was something going on with the two.

"Who wants to be partnered with you octopus hair", G retorted and that made the Storm Protector red in the face.

"At least I don't have a pink hair", Hayate answered back which made G choke.

"Excuse me, are you blind? My hair is definitely RED", G shouted in return and the two started their daily bickering.

"It would be nice if Takeshi will be my partner", Arisa said and smiled.

"Yeah, it would be nice. Saves me from trouble dancing with others", Takeshi said. At least some people are happy.

"Yey, Knuckles will be my partner", Laela said and hugged Knuckles who if you looked closely had a blush on his face. Same thing happened with Rhea and Lampo. There is absolutely no problem with Kyoya and Chrome, and Daemon and Elena.

"I don't want anyone around me", Viole reasoned out.

"Kufufufu, who said I like company too, Cloud Guardian?" Mukuro reasoned out.

"I'll arrest you if you come near me". Viole said and directed a glare at Mukuro.

"Even if you said that we can't do anything anymore because it's already decided", Mukuro said.

"Viole just bear with it okay, that's if you want to avoid men asking you for a dance", I said and Viole thought for the consequences for a few minutes. She gave a nod after.

"So it's decided from now on, the pairings must be with each other for every party and ball", Reborn said.

We gathered in groups for a few minutes, until the music for a waltz sounded. A lot of couples went to the dance floor and began to dance. We formed two lines, in one line are all the girls and in one all of the boys.

One by one the others offered their hands to their partners and danced their way to the center. At the end only six of us remained- Tsuna, G, Hayate, Mukuro, Viole, and I.

Mukuro gathered his courage after a few seconds and extended her hand to Viole. If you know Viole a lot, you would know that she is nervous inside that stoic expression. The two went to the dance floor and slowly danced.

I began to wonder why Tsuna is silent until I saw G glaring at her, I told G to lead Hayate to the dance floor now. Being the ever loyal right hand man, he begrudgingly danced with Hayate.

That leaves Tsuna and me alone now.

"You don't have to do this you know", Tsuna softly said but I extended my hand to her.

"Who said that I don't want it?" I said and she accepted my hand.

"Why did you accept Reborn's idea anyway?" Tsuna asked again and I led her to the center of the dance floor where my Guardians and the Arceo encircled us.

"That's because I made a promise to only dance with someone. You still remembered that right?" I said and that made Tsuna freeze in her tracks.

She regained her senses after a minute and muttered something about Reborn killing her if she trip while dancing. I kind of smiled and whispered something to her, a promise I made three years ago.

"Don't worry as long as I'm here I won't let you fall down".


	20. Revealed Letter of Secrets

**CHAPTER 20- Revealed Letter of Secrets**

Tsuna's POV

After that very long night at the Vongola Ball, I planned to sleep for one whole day. Too bad for Giotto and his Guardians though because they will be having an important meeting first thing in the morning.

I woke up at 7 AM and decided to go back to sleep, before I can even close my eyes my bedroom door was opened by Skull-nii who was panting from running.

"Tsuna, news has arrived about your father's location"

After hearing and processing those words, I got a n orange dressing gown to cover my white nightgown. I didn't care at all about my appearance but it's still decent though. I ran towards the area of the meeting room and arranged my hair while running. I opened the meeting room door and I heard the words that I know I will regret listening to.

"Sad to say, but we found General Iemitsu...dead"

My eyes widened when I heard those words and I emitted a gasp. That made everyone look at my direction but I didn't care. I went towards the direction of the one who reported my father's dead status and grabbed his collar.

"Tell me the truth, you're just lying right. My father...my father can't be dead. He...he...he promised me", I said and swayed the poor guy back and forth. Tears leaked from my eyes and in front of everybody I curled down to the ground and cried with all my heart. I didn't only cry because of the death of my adopted father's death but I also cried for myself knowing that someone left me again.

I cried and cried, the tears never stopped and I don't know when they will even stop. Reborn-nii crouched in front of me and hugged me saying 'Hush' in my ear. I grabbed his tuxedo lapel and cried on his shoulder. He continued to pat my back and caress my hair. I don't know how long my crying lasted and I know I look horrible with my red puffy eyes and nose but slowly I closed my drowsy eyes and fell asleep on Reborn-nii's shoulder knowing that my nightmares will come to haunt me again.

_DREAM_

_ "Where am I, Sheila are you there?" I shouted and I found myself in a dark room. Suddenly I found myself in front of a burning town, a lot of people were screaming._

_ "Mama, mama where are you?" a young 4-year old brunette with locks like mine shouted dressed in an orange dress with a white cloak._

_ "Lady Yuki, where are you?" a maid shouted and sighed in relief when she saw the child_

_ Suddenly a group of men directed a gun to the maid and shot her in the leg. The maid shouted in pain and told the child to run._

_ Before the child could ever run away, a man picked her up and said a few words._

_ "Nice meeting you, little Princess of the Cielo Family, Yuuki di Cielo"_

I woke up in an empty room and saw Reborn-nii and Luce-nee sleeping on the sofa near my bed. I slowly sat down and grabbed the glass with water; however I knocked down some bottles and that made Luce-nee and Reborn-nii wake up.

"Good evening Tsuna", Reborn-nii greeted and I gave him a sad smile.

"Good evening, Luce-nee and Reborn-nii"

"Tsuna, I know what happened is a shock for you but please remember that we are here with you", Luce-nee said. She then grabbed a small backpack and placed it beside me. "This is the one found by the medics when they saw Iemitsu's body. It must have contained important things and none of us opened that yet. We'll let you open it first".

With that Luce-nee and Reborn-nii stood up and opened the door. "If you need anything, just call anyone of us okay?" Reborn-nii said and closed the door.

After the doors closed, I slowly opened the bag and saw a lot of things- a silver pocket watch given to the close friends of Decimo, a map, some pens, a wallet, photos, pens, a journal, 2 packages, and lastly a letter.

I opened the pocket watch first and a pure Sky Flame can be seen- the seal of the Decimo. Next I opened the map which was drawn over with lines and circles. The wallet was filled with credit cards and cash. When I opened the photo album I saw my pictures when I was a child until my teenage years. That made my eyes teary and I decided to open the 2 packages.

I slowly teared the paper and what I saw made me cry. At the first package is a silver tiara customized. At the center of the tiara is the crest of the Vongola Family and hanging below it is an orange gem. I placed it on my forehead and it fitted me really well. The second package contained a pair of silver earrings with orange teardrop gems. On both packages there was a letter placed inside.

In the second box, the letter said this:

_Happy 16__th__ Birthday my Dear Daughter, I'm sorry I am not there. However I would like to give you this gift. When I first saw it, I was reminded of you. Cheer up and always smile okay._

_Love,_

_Papa_

In the first package, the letter said this:

_Happy 17__th__ Birthday Tsuna, you've really grown up and I heard that you are a part of the Vongola now. I know this present is kind of elegant but you will know the real reason why I bought this for you. Love you my dear daughter. Continue smiling okay._

_Love,_

_Papa_

I looked at the last thing inside the backpack; it was a neatly tucked letter. I slowly opened it and read the contents.

_Tsuna, I know when you read this letter I will be gone from this world. Don't cry okay because that is every person's destiny. Just remember continue smiling and I will be watching over you._

_ I have a lot of things to confess to you and I know that it is the right time for me to tell you. The truth is I already know that you are going to be the future Sky Protector when you were still young. That is why I bought you the earrings and the tiara as your birthday gift because it suits with the Arceo uniform. _

_ The Second thing is that, your real mother is alive. I even know her because she entrusted you to me. She is the boss of the second most powerful family, the Cielo family which is one of the closest allied family of the Vongola. When you were young you were kidnapped by a rival family and I saved you. Your mother asked for me to protect you from then on. After you woke up, we learned that you developed amnesia. Your mother told me to let you experience a normal life until the right time comes for you to be exposed to the Mafia._

_ Your true name is Yuuki di Cielo and after your mother gave you to me to be your protector we changed your name into Tsunayuki, and adapted my last name, Sawada. You are the long lost heir to the Cielo throne but your mother and I already knew that you will choose to be with the Vongola that is why by this time, the Cielo's management will be done by the Vongola. Focus on being the ideal Sky Protector Tsuna. I've been waiting for the time to see you personally wearing the Arceo uniform but I know it will be too late._

_ Also, third is I already know the location of the Arceo Rings. Sheila di Cielo is part of the noble Cielo family that is why it is where the rings were hidden. Its location will be known when the heir of the Cielo family will unseal it. _

_ I don't know when but your mother said that she will be visiting the Vongola HQ. Be brave Tsuna and I expect you and Giotto to be married years from now. This is an order...Really, choose and fulfil your destiny Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo._

_Sincerely,_

_General Iemitsu_

Teardrops fell on the paper and I cried myself to sleep that night. I wonder when my mother will arrive...tomorrow perhaps?


	21. The Great Sky Princess

**CHAPTER 21- The Great Sky Princess**

The next day, preparations for the burial of my adopted father were done. As I walked in the hallways going to the dining room with only my dressing gown and nightgown I noticed all the maids and butlers staring at me sadly.

Murmurs and whispers of 'How sad', 'What a shame he died', 'What a pitiful child' can be heard but I didn't react to any of them. Right now I am sporting my Tsuki look unlike the previous days wherein I returned to my nerdy look. I swore that starting from now on, I would show my side as Tsuki.

When I went near the dining room door, the butler opened the door and gave me a sad smile. I prepared myself to enter the room and hid my eyes with the little bangs I have as Tsuki.

Inside there seemed to be kind of like a food fight between the Arceo and the Guardians. When the door opened I found a plate of spaghetti flying towards my direction and it splattered on my hair.

Gasps from the Arceo and Arcobalenos can be heard and some nervous smiles can be seen on the Guardians faces. I decided to forget above the incident and slowly wiped the spaghetti from my hair and went to sit on my chair like nothing happened. I quietly eat my breakfast without any talking. Whenever someone would ask me something I would just nod or shrug my shoulders.

"Hime-sama are you alright?" Hayate asked and I stopped eating and wiped my hands and my mouth with the table napkin. A few minutes of silence passed and I unveiled my eyes and sported a smile.

"Of course, I'm aright Hayate. Why wouldn't I be alright?" I said and tilted my head.

"Having those emotionless actions for over ten minutes makes you not alright. You're worse than Viole when having problems", G said out loud and that made Viole cringe.

"Say, will you mind if I place this at my Dad's coffin?" I said and showed them the silver pocket watch.

"That's Iemitsu's pocket watch", Colonello-nii said and I slowly placed the silver locket on top of the table.

"It's one of the things I saw in his bag", I simply said and opened the pocket watch, the Sky Flame inside flickered to life and this time a hologram of a picture of the two of us when I was still 5 years old appeared. In that picture I sat at my father's shoulders and we are both smiling.

Silence settled on the table until a maid entered the dining room and informed Giotto that the guest had arrived. I excused myself that time so that at least I would look presentable to the guest.

I took a bath and wore a simple dress, one that the Arcobalenos gave me as a gift during my birthday. It is a simple light blue dress with white swirls as a design. I wore a white cardigan over the dress.

I walked towards the direction of the dining room for the second time that day and instead of a food fight they were talking with someone.

As I went near the door, the butler gestured to open the door but I told him to wait for a little while and I listened to some of the conversation inside.

"Really Mama Sherry, your daughter is working here?" the excited voices of Lampo and Laela can be heard.

"You should have told us that she was here so that we could have given her a proper welcome Sherry-sama", the familiar voice of G said.

"You already gave her a proper welcome and besides you know her", a voice replied.

Earlier when I was still in my room I looked up the name and image of the known Cielo Family Boss, Sherry di Cielo. When I saw her face I knew then that I got my hair color and physique from her but my eyes were inherited from my father. My mother has shoulder length chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes.

"Really, are we close to her? Do we see her every day?" Arisa and Elena asked.

"Let me see, I guess so seeing that she works for you and lives here", she replied and a chorus of gasps can be heard.

"Don't tell me she's working here as a maid?" Rhea shouted and I got that cue to come inside.

"Of course I'm not working as a maid, Rhea", I said and they all looked at my direction.

"What do you mean...?" Elena said and that time my mother stood up and ran towards my direction.

"You've grown so much Yuuki; it's been like 12 years since I last saw you", my mother said and looked at me and touched my face. "As I've thought you look like me but you have your father's eyes"

"It's nice to see you too Mama", I whispered but everyone heard it loud and clear and all gasped.

"You don't know how many times I've wanted to hear you say that Yuuki", my Mom said and continued to hug me. "Nee, Giotto can I borrow Tsuna for a while?"

"Of course you can...Mama Sherry...but if I remember well Tsuna has something to do for the whole afternoon", Giotto said.

"The whole morning will just be enough for the two of us, alright everyone please excuse the two of us", my Mom said and dragged me towards the door and into her room.

In her room we got to know each other and talked about ourselves. I learned that time that I have to be with my adopted father so that I will be properly protected because at that time there was a war ongoing between the Cielo and a rival family. During the twelve years, my adopted father sends my mother my pictures throughout the years that is why my mother knows what I look like.

At twelve I have to go to the studio to do some song recordings again that is why I left my Mom to have lunch with the others.

At exactly six in the evening I finished the recordings and some paperwork I must do as the Sky Protector. A chauffeur drove me towards the studio and back to the mansion and I told him to drive really fast because Reborn and the others will be worried again if I will be late.

In five minutes we arrived at the mansion and I jumped out in the car in a hurry. I hurriedly went to my room to wear my Arceo uniform, and the gifts my father left me because whenever there is a guest present, dinner will always be a formal event wherein we need to wear our uniforms.

Before I went out from the room, I took a final look of my appearance at the mirror. A figure similar to Sheila stared back at me. _'If I'd only lighten my hair and wear the Sky Arceo uniform of her time, I will look a lot like her'_

For the third time of that day, I went to the direction of the meeting room, during formal dinners there is a twist in the room. After you enter the door, there will be a device and in there you have to state your whole name and your position so that you can join the others.

"Well here goes nothing", I said and the butler opened the door and I went inside.

"Name and position in the Vongola Family?" the machine asked and I am torn on what to say. What would it be? Tsunayuki Sawada, Sky Protector of the Vongola? Yuuki di Cielo, heir of the Cielo Family?

After a few seconds of deciding, I said my name and position to the machine, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo, Sky Protector of the Arceo and heir of the Cielo Famiglia"

After I said those lines an orange light engulfed my whole body and I heard the machine say.

"Welcome back, Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo also known as the Great Sky Princess of the Vongola", the machine said and I went to join the others.

Gathered in the table are Giotto and his Guardians, the Arceo, the Arcobalenos, the Generals with Ira, my Mother, and lastly Talbot.

I went to sit on my usual place and that time, Talbot looked at me and said three words.

"Sheila di Cielo?"


	22. A Short Glimpse 400 Years Ago

**CHAPTER 22- A Short Glimpse 400 Years Ago**

I looked at Talbot in confusion.

"You look a lot like the First Arceo Sky Protector, Sheila di Cielo and you even have the same name", Talbot continued and that made the others look at me.

"Talbot's right Tsuna looks a lot like Sheila like how Giotto looks a lot like Aeris" Viole said and that made me freeze.

"Of course they would be, they are descendants if the two lineages", my mother said and looked at me. "Giotto is a descendant of the Vongola family like Aeris is and Tsuna here is a descendant of the Cielo family like Sheila"

Everyone was silent and absorbed the information that was said by my Mother. So that's why I look like Sheila, we came from the same blood line.

"I see, so now that the long lost heir of the Cielo family is found, can we now unseal the Arceo rings", Knuckles asked and my mother gave her a smile. The other occupants of the room also whispered about that.

"That's right, we can now unseal the Arceo rings which were hidden by the First Arceo themselves", my mother answered. "Now that I think about it...when do you want to start looking for it?"

"You mean we still have to dig around to find it?" Mukuro asked with wide eyes.

"Hahaha, just kidding. It's in the Cielo Mansion of course, hidden in a secret room", my mother replied clutching her stomach with laughter. "So anyone of the Arceo knows what the rings look like?"

"Each of the rings are designed with a single gem colored namely with red, blue, green, yellow, violet, apricot, and indigo. The big gems are placed at the center of the ring shaped like a shield with an Arceo printed on it. The gem is placed on top of a simple silver ring designed with small diamonds. The eighth ring was different from the others; it is circular in shape with an orange gem in the center surrounded with the same colors the 7 rings possessed. Below the gem is the word Arceo. The ring that holds the gem is also silver in color. At the side of all the rings is a pair of wings colored with silver", I explained and that made my mother's eyes widened.

"How do you know about the rings Tsuna? Only the Boss and his Guardians with the Arcobalenos know the appearance of the rings and they were sworn in secrecy", my mother asked me and I just shrugged my shoulders in reply and continued to eat. "Say, Yuuki, how much do you know about the Arceo by this time?"

"Everything from 400 years ago, the First Arceo and their past as well as the First Generation Family of the Vongola", I simply said and all gasped and widened their eyes. "Sheila...she appeared to me a long time ago".

With that said I finished my dinner and went out of the room. I went to my own office and finished signing all the remaining paperworks.

"Sheila di Cielo...I would like to know more about you", I blurted out and suddenly a flash of light surrounded the room and when I opened my eyes I was inside the study room although the interior looks very new.

I looked at my hands and saw that they are transparent-my whole body is transparent.

"Hime-sama I am telling you, please rest for a while", a voice that sounds familiar to Hayate said.

"I told you I'm fine Akari, I'll just finish my paperworks then I'll go to sleep", a voice that eerily sounds the same as mine answered back. After a few seconds Sheila di Cielo, the first Sky Protector went inside the study with Akari on her back.

"Hime-sama what would Ouji-sama if he would know that you are overworking", Akari said and Sheila froze in her tracks.

"Don't ever tell Aeris that I am overworking again", Sheila begged Akari and was interrupted when a voice said.

"As if I didn't know about that", Aeris said with a voice that sounds like Giotto's and was leaning on the doorframe. "By the way, Akari my ever loyal right hand man is looking for you"

"Please excuse me then Ouji-sama, Hime-sama", Akari said before leaving the room and leaving the two.

"So, how did you know?" Sheila asked Aeris and started to sign her paperworks.

"Hyper Intuition of course and besides knowing you, it's obvious", Aeris cheekily replied and laughed.

"It's not that obvious even my other Protectors don't know, Akari just found it now", Sheila said and pouted.

"Well that is because you are very good in lying but not enough to fool me you know"

"Well then I'll repeat this again, I hate you Aeris di Vongola and stop following me around", Sheila said and shouted at Aeris.

That just made Aeris smirk even more.

"Why don't you just be honest with yourself Sheila? And besides I overheard your conversation with the Arcobalenos about your undying love to me", Aeris declared and that made Sheila choke.

"You heard that? How could you eavesdrop on other people's conversation and besides I was just lying to them so they will stop their talks about me ending up with you", Sheila said and hide her reddening face.

"I see, I'll leave you to work now...but go to sleep after that. Good night Sheila", Aeris said with a dejected sigh and went out of the room.

"It's so obvious that by this time Aeris is in love with Sheila", I whispered. Good thing no one can hear me.

"I'm an idiot", Sheila said and slammed her head on the table. "Why can't I just tell him directly about what I feel?"

"I'm a coward for someone with a high position in the Vongola", she continued and hurriedly finished signing the paperworks and went to her bedroom and I followed her.

While walking I took a glimpse of Sheila's hand and there was still no Arceo Ring in there. That means the Arceo is still to be made.

The next day came and I opened my eyes, I was in my bedroom though I found myself sleeping in one of the couches. I saw Sheila sleeping soundly in the bed and a knock sounded from the door.

"Sheila? Are you there? Open this door, we still have a meeting to attend, omnivore", a familiar voice that sounds like Kyoya can be heard outside the room.

"She must have been tired out from yesterday's activities and Akari said that she finished her paperworks", a voice that sounds like Takeshi's said.

"Sheila-nii?" a voice that sounds like Laela's can be heard.

Slowly Sheila stirred from her sleep and woke up.

"Alright, alright I'm awake so stop banging the door everyone", Sheila said and went to the bathroom and after a few minutes appeared dressed up in a white polo shirt and black skirt, above the shirt is a black vest and an orange tie.

"Okay, I'm done", Sheila said and opened the door. I saw all the First Generation Arceo outside wearing attire similar to Sheila's for the girls and a white shirt, black pants, black vest and necktie for the boys.

They each greeted her a 'good morning' and I can't help but be reminded of me and the other Protectors.

"This day is the day wherein the Arceo was formed and we were each given the rings", a transparent Sheila appeared behind me and looked at her younger self.

"Care to tell me, when the two of you confessed to each other?" I asked Sheila and she blushed at the memory.

"No way, why should I and besides its private", the older Sheila said and smiled. "Now it's time for you to return to your rightful time"

Before going back the two of us went to the dining table and the scene I saw made me surprised. I saw the scene wherein the Arceo rings were presented to each of the eight Protectors and right at that moment, Aeris was slipping the Sky Arceo Ring in Sheila's ring finger.

After that...everything went black.


	23. Back to Japan

**CHAPTER 23- Back to Japan**

I woke up this time at my present office, how long has it been before my unintentional trip to the past? I looked at the clock and saw the time 5 AM.

Shoot...I've fallen asleep in the desk and I've been to the past for nine hours. Now that I remember it...the Cielo Family is known for their ability to control time.

I got ready for the day, and judging on what happened yesterday, we'll have to go to Japan where the Cielo Family Headquarters is located.

I dressed in the Arceo Uniform and spent two hours in the library reading some books. When the clock chimed for 7 times indicating that it's already 7 AM, I went outside and brought one interesting book about the History of Vongola.

I went to the dining room and saw that no one has arrived yet. I sat down at my usual spot and without knowing it doze off.

_DREAM_

_"So where are we going today Yasu?" I excitedly asked him as he drives towards an unknown location._

_ "I told you Tsuna, it's a secret it wouldn't be one if I say it now", Ieyasu said and continued to ignore my prodding._

_ "Just a little more okay Tsuna, I know you're excited", Ieyasu said and I can't help but pout._

_ After a few minutes, a familiar amusement park, one of the best in Tokyo can be seen._

_ "Really, Ieyasu we'll be going to the Tokyo Disney Sea?" I excitedly said and jumped up and down the car's passenger seat._

_ "Yup, and judging from your reaction, you can't wait to go inside?" Ieyasu said and I can't help but nod my head._

_ "Are you kidding? I've been waiting to visit that place for a long time"_

_ We entered the park and visited all the tourist attractions. Ieyasu played some games and he is really good in all of it, he gave me everything he won though. We ate at the cafe inside the amusement park and spent the whole afternoon visiting the attractions again. The last place we went to is the Ferris wheel._

_ It was a new moon that time that is why a lot of stars can be seen in the night sky. Everything was just so perfect and I can't help but happily smile. We sat inside the Ferris wheel facing each other and looked at the wonderful view outside. When we reached the highest part, fireworks appeared into the night sky. That time, Ieyasu grabbed my hand and looked at me._

_ "So did you enjoy our very first date?" he asked me and I can't help but give him the brightest smile I can muster._

_ "I did, it was one of the best days in my life", that was the last thing I said before he kissed me with the fireworks in the background. _

Splash. I woke up and screamed as cold ice water covered me and I got up from my sit. Behind me is a smirking Ira carrying the now empty bucket.

"Oops...sorry this is a dining room so no sleeping", she innocently said and I can't help but fume in anger. She continued to babble nonsense about proper manners and conduct.

A ticking mark appeared on my forehead and I counted until three before I burn her into crisps.

Hayate must have noticed my patience and she asked the maid to get a towel which she draped over me. But that didn't lessen my anger on the stupid green-haired lady laughing behind me.

"Operation X: Freccia del Cielo (Arrow of the Sky)", I muttered and a bow and arrow made of Sky flames appeared in my hands and I aimed it at Ira. "One more word and I swear I'll make you my target"

That had a very good effect and a very scared Ira went back to her seat. The good thing about having multiple flames is that you can use them for everything. Summoning a good amount of Sun Flames I dried my clothes and after a minute it seems like nothing happened.

I looked at the table and saw that the foods are already served and I decided to start eating. Being awakened in that state, I can't help but release an aura that says 'If you talk to me I'll kill you'.

"By the way, we have to unseal the Arceo Rings that is why this evening we will taking a flight to Japan and stay at the Cielo Headquarters", Giotto said.

Everyone agreed to the plan and after eating excused themselves to finish their paperworks, missions, and pack their things. As I was about to leave, Giotto called for me.

"Tsunayuki, your Mother said that she will be going to the HQ first because she needs to do some things", he said and I just gave him a simple nod and a soft 'Thank you'.

As I was turning my back, the excess water from the spill earlier made me slip and Giotto grabbed me with quick reflexes. He ended up hugging me and I can't help but blush. Giotto must have also noticed our weird position and let go of me. After that, I ran as fast as I can out of the room with my heart beating so fast.

Because I already finished my paperworks, I just went in my room to pack some of my belongings that I will take in my trip to Japan. In the end I ended up filling a whole medium suitcase and a small handbag.

Hours passed and a knock sounded from the door and the butler notified that all of us are required to be at the front doors in 10 minutes. The butler helped me bring my bag to the first floor and I saw the others already there each bringing one or two suitcases. The only ones remaining are Ira, Daemon, and Elena. After two minutes Daemon and Elena appeared, with Daemon bringing all of Elena's things. That's the bad thing when you have a girlfriend. Five minutes passed and we saw Ira bringing a small handbag. We thought that it will be the only things she'll bring to Japan until two butlers bringing 3 heavy large suitcases appeared and placed the suitcases beside Ira.

"I really want to bring my whole wardrobe but I just decided to bring a little amount of them", Ira said and I just deeply sighed.

"That number of luggage is little for her?" I can't help but think.

"Okay everyone, now that all of us are here let's go", Giotto said and we all went in groups inside the limousine.

In one limousine are Giotto, G, Arisa, Lampo, and Ira. In the second limousine are Knuckles, Viole, Daemon, and Elena. In the third limousine is me, Hayate, Takeshi, and Laela. In the fourth limousine are Rhea, Kyoya, Chrome, and Mukuro. In the fifth limousine are Luce-nee, Reborn-nii, Colonello-nii, and Lal-nee. In the sixth limousine are Fon-nii, Mammon-nii, Verde-nii, and Skull-nii.

We went to the airport and went to the Vongola's own VIP area and boarded the Vongola's private jet. We arrived in Japan after five hours-the jet travelled so fast as for Reborn-nii's request. When we arrived at the airport and got off from the plane two straight lines of butlers welcomed us and bowed down to us. I decided to let the others get down first and some assigned butlers got their luggage.

"Welcome to Japan, Vongola Decimo, Vongola Guardians, Arceo, and Arcobalenos", the butlers said and bowed in chorus. In the sidelines I saw Ira fuming with anger because she was not acknowledged.

I decided to get off from the jet and Skull-nii called me.

"Tsuna, come here already, we're waiting for you", he said. I can guess he's very excited to visit the Cielo HQ.

"Alright, I'm sorry then", I replied and the butlers looked at me and murmured 'Tsuna-sama' and 'Yuuki-sama'.

After a few minutes they all bowed down and said.

"Welcome to Japan, Hime-sama. Welcome back", they said and I gave them a smile.

"_Tadaima_...(I'm back)"


	24. Unsealing the Arceo Rings

**CHAPTER 24- Unsealing the Arceo Rings**

We rode on the limousines going to the Cielo HQ with the same groupings. It's been two years since I left Japan and I can't help but be amazed on how some things change for those years. The Cielo HQ is located in the area of Tokyo but even though Tokyo is a populated area, the HQ stands on an area that makes you feel like you're in a rural area.

The Cielo HQ is smaller in size to the Vongola HQ but it is still very grand. I can't help but be amazed of the place, and to think that my mom owns this.

We got off and waiting at the front doors are some maids. They got our luggage and placed them in our respective rooms in which they will lead us later. The maids greeted us the same way the butlers greeted us later. Once again they looked at me and greeted me a 'welcome home Hime-sama'. As we entered the HQ, three butlers appeared in front of us.

"Good morning everyone, I know you're all sleepy that is why we'll lead you to your rooms".

The Vongola Boss and Guardians' rooms are still on the North, the Arceo in the South, and the Arcobalenos are in the East. I slept in my original room which was located in the North Wing.

At six in the morning, my Mom woke me up and told me to get bathed. I followed what she said and later she dragged me to a room.

"Tsuna, wear that dress okay, it'll be needed for the ritual", she said and pointed at a dress hanged outside the wardrobe." Okay, I'll still have to do some things for the ritual so just stay here okay?"

I looked around the room and I saw a make-up kit, some jewellery, and a pair of white heeled sandals that matches with the dress. I did the make-up myself and just made it light. I wore the rainbow colored earrings and necklace placed on the desk. I fitted the sandals and lastly put on the dress. Finally, I placed the prepared tiara with the Cielo seal on my head.

"All done", I said and looked at the time. It is already 7 AM, time for breakfast. As if reading my thoughts a knock sounded from the door and a maid entered holding a tray filled with food.

"The Queen asked me to deliver this to you Hime-sama. You are instructed not to go out before the start of the ritual", the maid said and went out the room. "By the way Hime, the ritual starts at 9 AM"

"Thank you for the information", I told the maid and looked at my dress again. It is white in color and is outlined with gold in some places. In the waist area the eight colors of the eight different flames spreads and drape over the white cloth like a cape. The neckline is designed in a Cowl style.

Two hours slowly passed and once again a knock was heard on the door this time it was my Mother who opened it. She is wearing a light pink dress with a red cape draped over with the Cielo Family crest.

"Ready Tsuna?" she asked me and looked at me. "As I've expected that dress suits you"

"Thank you Mama", I responded and went beside her. Together we went outside the room and walked to the secret hallway leading to the room adjoining the room where the ritual will be held. I took a small glimpse at them and they were all having fun outside.

"I'll leave you here okay?" my Mom said and went out of the room to join the others.

"I wonder what I should even do at the ritual, I don't even know how to make the Arceo rings appear", I whispered and just sat at the center of the room where the Cielo crest was engraved.

'That's why you were told to stay in this room, I'll teach you everything you must know', a voice said and Sheila appeared in front of me. 'It's time for the Arceo Rings to be unsealed'.

With that said, Sheila placed a finger on my forehead and it glowed an orange light. In just a few minutes I learned everything. Sheila just gave me a smile and slowly disappeared.

I took a peek outside and saw that all the Arceo are already grouped together and the Vongola Guardians and the Arcobalenos are sitting in the sidelines beside my Mom. The room where the ritual will happen is a big one with sofas and chairs at the sides. In the center of the room is the crest of both Cielo and Vongola families. My Mom must have noticed me and gave me a nod, a signal that I should enter the room and start the ritual.

I gathered my courage and went out of my room and arrived at the ritual room. Silence overcome the place and I was filled with nervousness. What if I fail doing the ritual? What if I hurt the Arceo in the process? I can't help but think of those things as I entered the room. When I was near the Arceo I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened them again only to see all the Arceo smiling at me and I gave them a smile in return.

I began to chant the spell taught by Sheila herself earlier.

_Sentiero della Luce Svelata aperto le tue porte e ciò che cerchiamo. Mostra il modo in cui dobbiamo camminare. Sbloccare i fermi That Bind ciò che è stato sigillato e riportare ciò che era perduto. In nome del Cielo, io ti comando per l'invisibile anelli Arceo._

_(Path of Light, open your gates and unveil what we seek. Show the way in where we must walk. Release the locks that bind what was sealed and bring back what was lost. In the name of the Sky, I command thee to unseal the Arceo rings)_

After I said those words a white light illuminated the whole place and eight different colors bursted out and formed a circle around me and the Arceo.

So far so good. The next thing I did was knelt on the place where the Vongola and Cielo crests meet. I started to sing a song that I myself didn't know but my mouth jut started to move.

_Spinning the roulette of destiny_

_I was watching you all the time_

At that time both crests started to glow with an orange light and an orange circle materialized around me and the Arceo.

_Why is it that in spite of me being this happy _

_Gazing at the horizon makes me sad? _

_It feels as if I'm looking at the me from that time from faraway_

I slowly got up and spread my arms that started to emit Sky flames.

_Spinning the roulette of destiny _

_These and those things that I think deeply about are Mysteries _

_Look, the person of my destiny is there _

_I was watching you all the time_

_Looking up at the blue sky with a wink _

_It's like even from this high place, I can fly _

_If I bring up my speed and look through a telescope _

_I can see the future_

Eight different beams of light shot out from nowhere and a recognizable box was starting to form in the center of the eight of us.

_Spinning the roulette of destiny _

_To where I go can I meet my memories? _

_The tiny us on the blue Earth _

_Are still evolving now_

I extended my hands towards the direction of the box and it slowly materialized and went nearer to me.

_Spinning the roulette of destiny _

_Wings of when I depart are bravely _

_Look, at anytime luck is waiting _

_I was watching you all the time_

_I was watching you all the time_

When the song ended I closed my eyes and prayed for the prosperity of the present generation of the Vongola. When I opened my eyes, I saw a mirror but reflected on it is not me but Sheila giving me a wink.

'Be a good Arceo Sky Protector Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo' she said and promptly disappeared.

"So now, we're done we'll just have to distribute the rings", my mother said and got hold of the brown box that has the Vongola crest in front and is designed with golden swirls.

"I will", I said and everyone looked at me.

"What do you mean, Tsuna?" Knuckles asked and I waved my hands in front of me, I said those words as my response to what Sheila said.

"It's nothing Knuckles. Don't mind about it", I said and continued to stare at the empty place where Sheila was last standing.

"Don't tell me the First Arceo Sky Protector showed herself to you", Ira asked and I continued to be silent. Ira widened her eyes when I gave her a small smile. "She appeared in front of you?"

"Just now, and earlier before the ritual began", I answered her question and Ira's mouth continued to stay open.

Wondering why Ira went with us here in Japan? I don't know myself but I heard she invited herself sprouting nonsense things about being one of the higher members in the Vongola and can participate in anything related to the Vongola. Giotto and the others seems to be already used to it.

The others also remained quiet until my mother told us to eat lunch in the gardens. I separated from the group and went to my room to change my dress. I was about to rummage in the closet when I saw an attire placed on my bed with a note from my mother.

'I know you'll want to change so wear this for lunch. Love, Mom'

The dress is gray in color and ends up at knee length. The neckline is in a short v neck with puffs in the shoulder. There is a white collar and the upper portion is designed with white ruffles near the button area. The waist part is designed with a white belt.

Beside the dress is a black cloak outlined with white with a logo of the Cielo family printed at the back. I hurriedly dressed my clothes and clipped the cloak over. I got a pair of ankle length white boots to match the attire and went my way to the gardens after asking directions from the maids.

As I was near the gazebo where lunch is prepared I heard a voice coming from my mother.

"Following the tradition of the Arceo induction, the Vongola Boss and his Guardians are required to present the rings themselves to the Protector with the same element", my mother said and a laughter, chuckle, and protests can be heard.

"What do you mean Mama Sherry? I've never even accepted her as the Storm Protector so why should I present her the Arceo ring", G said and a protest came from Hayate.

"As if I need your acceptance, Ouji-sama and the Arcobalenos accepted us already and you can't do anything about it", Hayate retorted.

So far they are the only ones arguing and the others are happily cheering, in the case of Arisa and Takeshi, they are close friends and well the others are siblings and related to each other, in Chrome's case Elena is her future sister-in-law.

"Hime-sama do you need anything", the maid noticed my presence and must have thought that I needed something and that's why my presence was known to everyone.

"Tsuna, why didn't you tell us your here already, come sit down here", my mother said and I sat at her left and across me is Giotto.

"As I was telling the others earlier, the Vongola Boss and Guardians are the one who must place the ring on your finger", my Mom said and smiled.

"What? But you only said that they will present it to them earlier. Why do they have to place the rings on their fingers? It looks like they are proposing", Ira said Mom just shook her head.

"No protesting, what I said is final so do it now", my mother said and just ignored Ira's statement. "First of all is the induction of the Snow Protector"

With that said Elena got the Snow Arceo Ring from the box and told Chrome to extend her right hand.

"I give to you this ring which serves as the symbol of your responsibility to be the Snow Protector of the Arceo. I hope that you stay like the Snow, and continue to protect the Vongola", Elena said and slipped the ring with the apricot gem on Chrome's finger. The two then smiled at each other and went to sit again.

Next to be inducted is the Mist Protector and both brothers, Daemon and Mukuro stood up.

"Dear brother, I know you have the capability to be the Mist Protector because you are my younger brother after all", Daemon said with a smirk on his face which Mukuro also did. "I present to you the Mist Arceo Ring as a sign of your responsibility to be the Mist that protects the family".

With this said, Daemon grabbed the ring with an indigo-colored gem and slipped it on Mukuro's fingers and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Third to be inducted is the Cloud Protector. Viole grabbed Kyoya's hand and slipped the ring with the violet-colored gem and went to sit down again.

"Viole, a couple of words please", my Mom said and a very reluctant Viole starts her very short speech.

"You are an omnivore so be like the Cloud", she said and went to sit down again.

Fourth is the induction of the Sun Protector. Knuckles got the ring with the yellow-colored gem and slipped it on Rhea's finger.

"I deem you to be the Sun Protector of the Vongola and may this ring serve as a reminder of your responsibility to remain as the brilliant Sun in the family", Knuckles said and hugged Rhea. After that they both went to sit down.

Fifth to be inducted is the Lightning Protector. Lampo lazily got the ring with the green-colored gem and slipped it on Laela's finger.

"You are like me so of course you are worthy to be the Lightning Protector", Lampo said and all of us sweatdropped. "Be the ideal Lightning of the family and may this ring serve as the reminder of your responsibility"

Laela hugged her brother and both went to sit down and continue to eat the candies on the table.

"So, only three remains right and these three are the ones with the most important position in the Arceo, so let's start with the Rain Protector followed by the Storm Protector and lastly the Sky Protector", my Mom said and Arisa and Takeshi stood up. "This time however the three must give a pledge or a promise to the one who gave them the ring"

Arisa then went to grab the ring with the blue-colored gem and slipped it on Takeshi's finger.

"Years knowing you, I know that you have the ability and potential to be the Rain Protector of the Arceo and also to be the left hand to your Arceo Boss", Arisa said and looked at me. "I present to you this ring as a sign that I have deemed you to be worthy of your position and as a symbol of your responsibility in the family"

Takeshi-nii gave a grin and grabbed Arisa's hand that made her blush.

"I as the Rain Protector of the Arceo swore to be loyal to the Vongola and continue to protect it from any harm. I promise to be a good left-hand man to Tsuna and be the Rain who washes away everything", Takeshi said and looked at me when he said those lines about being a good left-hand man. After that they both shook hands and went back to sit down.

G then stood up and got the ring with a red-colored gem but Hayate continued to sit down. I nudged her shoulder and what I saw gave me a shock. Hayate is blushing! When she realized that I saw her state, she moved aback her chair in a shock.

"Hime-sama...I...", Hayate said and I just gave her a smile.

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret", with that said I pinched her cheeks so that the others will think that her face was red because of my doing.

That continued for three minutes until a growl came from G who had remained standing in the past minutes. I motioned Hayate to stand up in which she did and G started his speech.

"Just so you know, I don't like you. I don't know why Giotto deemed you to be the worthy members of the Arceo most especially you...", G said and I noticed Hayate trembling in anger and interrupted G in his speech.

"I told you before that I don't like you and I never will and besides I don't need your acceptance in this family. So stop being a jerk and don't think that I have feelings for you", Hayate shouted and motioned to run out from the gazebo.

"Hayate, calm down", I said and grabbed Hayate's arm. I don't know what happened but as I touched her arm, pain enveloped my whole body and the visible crest of the Cielo family appeared in my arms. My vision became blurry and I shouted in pain and slumped down. The last thing I heard was the worried shouts of everyone and Hayate's scream of 'Hime-sama'.

DISCLAIMER:Katekyo Hitman Reborn is Akira Amano's property and the song Unmei no Roulette Mawashite is by Zard and is also the Opening 4 of Detective Conan


	25. Hayate and G's Past

**CHAPTER 25- Hayate and G's Past**

When I woke up I was in the room where I first met Sheila. This time the room was glowing with all the eight flames and the person who appeared is not only Sheila but also Akari.

"Cielo Secondo...",Akari said and I gave her a curious look. "You are the Second Sky Protector that's why I'll call you Cielo Secondo"

"Ah I see...can I ask for the reason why I am teleported here again?" I asked them and they both gave an amused look.

"We're sorry then for interrupting the induction ceremony, but you have to know something", Sheila said and gave me a sad smile. "Do you know why you were in pain when you touched your Storm's arm?"

"I...don't...know", I whispered and they both gave me a knowing smile.

"To sum up everything, the Storm Protector's induction can't happen so that means the Sky Protector induction can't happen to", Sheila continued.

"There is something wrong and bothering your Storm Protector, Hayate that is why at her condition it is not possible to induct her and for your induction, all of the other Protectors must be inducted before you can have yours", Akari explained.

"Are you saying that something is wrong with Hayate now?" I asked and Sheila gave me the response.

"It seems that she had a past with the current Storm Guardian, G. To fully unseal the power of the Storm Arceo Ring, both parties must have mutual feelings. In their case G is very reluctant to give the position of Storm Protector to Hayate"

"What should I do then?" I asked and both smiled and slowly disappeared.

"Uncover the truth about their past and make G accept Hayate in the group", both said and with that I woke up and recovered and saw myself in the arms of Takeshi with the others in front and behind me.

"Tsuna? Are you alright?" Takeshi-nii asked me and I slowly got up it's as if the pain earlier didn't happen.

"Okay, she's fine so let's continue the induction now", a bored Ira said and G gave a gasp.

"What? Is something wrong Gabrielle?", my Mom asked G and he gave him a nervous look.

"Mama Sherry, the Storm Arceo Ring I was holding earlier, it disappeared together with the box that still has the Sky Arceo Ring", G explained and Mom had a horrified expression on her face.

"What do you mean it disappeared, Gabrielle explain now!" my Mom said and G nervously touched some locks of his hair.

"I don't know I'm sure I was holding it but when Tsuna here collapse, it quickly disappeared", G reasoned out.

My Mom told everyone to search the grounds and I decided to speak up.

"The remaining Arceo Rings are not lost, they just disappeared", I said and everyone looked at me.

"What do you mean Tsuna?" my Mom asked and I gave them a sad smile.

"It's still not the right time for the induction of the Storm Protector and for the Sky Protector, all of the Protectors must be inducted before her turn", I explained and looked at Hayate.

"Hayate, I would like to have a long chat with you if you don't mind. Mom please continue eating your lunch and this also applies to the others. We'll excuse ourselves then", I said and held Hayate's hand and made my way to my room where we can have a talk.

When we entered my room and I closed the door and erected a Mist barrier so that no one would hear our conversation, I looked at Hayate straight in her eyes.

"Hayate, would you tell me, what happened with you and G in the past", I said and this made Hayate widen her eyes.

"Hime-sama how...why did you know?" Hayate said and lowered her head.

"It doesn't matter. Tell me Hayate...what happened between you and G?"

"Alright, I'll tell you everything Hime-sama", Hayate said and looked at me. "This happened two years ago"

"Two years ago, I confessed my feelings to G. Two years ago I told him that I love him", Hayate said and started to cry. "And two years ago, he rejected my confession"

"Why did you think he rejected you?" I asked Hayate and she gave me a shrug in the shoulders.

"I don't know but you see Hime-sama I love him so much that I decided to train and aim to be part of the Arceo. I grew up in the mafia and like you was the heir of an allied family to the Vongola, but because I love G I decided to give up my seat and be part of the Arceo. All the Vongola Guardians and Arceo members are heirs to allied mafia families but they decided to join the Vongola. When the heir of the family refuses to accept the position, the management of the family will be forwarded to the Boss of the Main Family of the Alliance, which is the Vongola", Hayate explained and I offered her a glass of water to help her calm down.

"When he found out that I joined the Arceo, he just laughed at me and told me that I will never be an official Protector and if I become one he will never accept me. For those years whatever I do he will never look at me, so I decided to act like I had moved on and hate him", Hayate said and finished the story.

"So the bottom line is that you love him, but he don't love you", I asked her and she nodded in reply. I deeply sighed and tried to devise ways to help the two of them...but it's hopeless. I am a failure in my own love life so what can I do to help the two to be together or even just let G accept Hayate in the team.

Seconds turned to minutes and during that time Hayate was busy drying her tears with a handkerchief. Suddenly a brilliant idea came to my mind.

"Don't worry Hayate; I'll make G accept you as part of the Arceo"

"Hime-sama what are you planning to do?" Hayate asked me and I just gave her a smile.

"Rest assured Hayate. I'll do everything in my power", I said and left out of the room and told Hayate to take a rest for now.

While on the hallway I asked some maids where the others are and they replied that they are going to the training room.

"Good timing", I thought and ran towards the training room and stopped near the door to regain my even breathing. I opened the door and it was Mom who asked me a question first.

"Where were you Tsuna, and where is Hayate?"

"Don't worry Mom we just went to my room and I had a talk with her. She's resting in her room now", I replied and tried to locate my target who was grouped with the other Guardians.

"Target spotted. Time to commence the plan", I mentally said and walked to their direction. Giotto and the other Guardians noticed my presence but I ignored their curious looks and tapped G at his shoulder.

"Is there anything you want Sky Protector?" G asked with a scowl on his face which I didn't mind and looked at him straight on the eyes.

"I request for a battle with you Tenth Generation Storm Guardian of the Vongola, Gabrielle Rosso"


	26. Acceptance in the Family

**CHAPTER 26- Acceptance in the Family**

Everyone in the room looked at me after I said those words and even G looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did I just hear that you are requesting a battle from me?" G asked and I didn't took off my eyes at him.

"I'm serious and this is not a joke", I replied and by this time everyone has gathered around us.

"Tsuna, is there something you want from G to ask for a fight?" Knuckles asked me and I directly replied.

"Yes, I do have a motive for this. If I win this battle...you will accept Hayate as the Storm Protector of the Arceo", I said and G retorted.

"And what will the consequence be if I win the fight?" G asked and I gave him a sad smile.

"If you win the fight...then I'll resign as the Sky Protector, cut my ties from the Vongola, and disappear from everyone sights or if you want you can kill me"

"You're serious? You're willing to risk your title and life for your subordinate?" G asked me.

"If I'm going to be the Arceo head or the Boss then I have to protect the others and be willing to risk my life if anything happens right?" I replied.

"Very well, let's do the match right now", G said and we both went to the middle of the training room. "The first one, who collapses looses okay. Then let's start"

With that said G lighted his ring and Storm Flames surrounded him, seconds later a bow and arrow with Storm flames appeared.

I continued to watch what was happening and just watched as G formed arrows made up of Storm Flames. I know how destructive the Vongola Guardians' weapons are and I know only a few can survive their attack and those people are trained hit mans and Mafia members.

But I promised Hayate that I will do everything to make G accept her. And I plan to make that come true. As a dozen flame arrows went to my direction I dodged them all and did a few flips and turns.

Surprised because I know how to fight? The truth is I know how to fight very well, living with the Arcobalenos is not a joke because every day they train me in everything they can think of- from fighting skills to etiquette and manners.

Hit man lessons from Reborn. Etiquette and manners from Luce. Using different weapons from Lal and Colonello. Martial Arts from Fon. Making illusions, defying illusions, and concentration from Mammon. Doing tactics and driving all kinds of things from Skull. Studies and experiments from Verde.

That's how my life evolves when I live with the Arcobalenos and so far they are happy that I am able to keep up with them.

More storm arrows came to my direction and I continued to run around the room to dodge them.

"_Cambia Forma: Tigre di Tempesta_" G said and after a few seconds a tiger emitting storm flames in some parts of his body appeared. " Ora...let's go"

'So G is getting serious? I'll be serious too then', I thought and I saw Ora, G's tiger running towards my direction. I closed my eyes and concentrated...

"_Cambia Forma_", I stated and everyone gasped even G widened his eyes.

"You can summon a familiar too?"he asked me in which I ignored and focused my attention to the tiger who is nearing me.

"_Cambia Forma: Leone di Cielo_", I continued and in a few seconds Sky flames appeared in front of me and there emerged a lion, his mane coated with Sky Flames. "Natsu, Modo Difesa"

A mantle, very similar to Giotto's was placed on top of my shoulders and I grabbed some of the cloth to shield me in front. When I did that, Ora was thrown a few meters backward.

"You, what did you do. You even have the same abilities as Giotto", G stated and I just widened my eyes. "But as I have said before, I will never lose"

Storm flames bursted in my direction and I looked sideways, looking for an escape route just to find nothing at all. I looked up and knew that the only way to escape is to go up. Summoning my courage, I urged the flames in hand to be bigger. As the Storm flames where only a few meters before me, I shot upwards and the mantle in back was coated with Sky Flames at its bottom.

A big explosion can be heard when G's storm flame met the wall of the training room which now have a dent and some burn marks.

'I'm flying?' I thought as I looked down unable to believe what I have just done. I flew sideways and went to in the direction behind G while the smoke was being a hindrance to their sights. I went down and decided to release a kick in which for some reasons G blocked with his arms.

"My eyes are used to smoke so I can see very well in it", he said and summoned Ora once again who was at the moment preparing to blast me with a ball of Storm Flames.

'This is quite bad', I mentally said and shot upwards doing an air flip. As Ora released the ball of Storm Flames. I formed a diamond shape sign in between my two hands with my thumbs touching the side of each pointer finger.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised", I said and my hands absorb the Storm Flames turning them into my own energy. I mentally thanked Sheila for telling me some of her moves. The flame in my head grew larger as well as the flames in my hands.

"You? Absorbed the flames?" Ira shouted and I flew towards G again.

"You even have the same technique. Say Tsunayuki di Cielo, why did you come back in Giotto's life", G said and I stopped midway. "When you were not here Giotto was living a normal life but when you came back he has to live and remember the past once again"

After saying that G produced a large amount of Storm flames and made a dome with the two of us inside it.

"No one outside will hear us. Let's have a new deal Tsunayuki, let's forget about this fight. I'll accept Hayate as the Storm Arceo Protector and I'll even tell her how I truly feel about her. In return you'll resign as the Sky Protector and never show your face in front of us again. Or a second thought, you'll take this medicine and die", G said and showed me a white pill with his outstretched hand. "So what will it be? You said you'll do everything for your friend? You even said you'll risk your own life"

"Then will you promise me? Will you promise me that you and the other Guardians will protect the other Arceo members? Will you love Hayate then?" I said and grabbed the pill.

"I'll tell you the truth then before you die. I never hated Hayate. It's the opposite actually, I've love her since our first meeting. But I don't want her to get hurt so I acted that I hate her so she will forget about me. But she's a hard headed girl and decided to give up her title as the heir of the Procella Family and decided to be part of the Arceo. After this, I'll tell her what I really feel if that's what you want", G explained.

I gave him a smile and ate the pill. I felt a throbbing pain in my head and everything from the past replayed in my mind like a movie. I felt all the feelings I had felt at the past. I felt my happiness, my anger, and especially my sadness. I saw everything after I've broken up with Giotto-how I cried hard every day, how I tried to kill myself, and how I felt depressed. Everything came back and my body gave up and I collapsed.

The last thing I heard was G saying.

"At last, welcome to the family Sky Protector of the Arceo, Tsunayuki di Cielo and Storm Protector, Hayate Procella"


	27. Completing the Induction

**CHAPTER 27- Completing the Induction**

When I opened my eyes, Sheila was in front of me.

"Good to see you awake. Get dressed already", she said and pointed a prepared attire beside my bed.

"Where are the others?" I asked her and she gave a smile and just disappeared.

"Good thing to see you awake. You gave us a scare", G entered my room and pat my head.

"G, about what you just did", I whispered and G chuckled.

"What I said about Hayate was true, but the fact about you dying is not. We the Guardians just wanted to test your potential as the Sky Protector and you indeed passed", G said and I gave him a hug.

"Thank you, for accepting the whole Arceo", I said and G just ruffled my hair again.

"However, we can't still forgive you about hurting Giotto in the past that is why we let you took the tablet that can make someone remember everything that happened in her past. Your memories must be extremely full of emotion for you to collapse like that. With the way you are acting; you have no intentions to break up with him. So how come you ended your relationship?" G asked me and I broke the hug.

"I'll tell you someday, just not now", I said and proceeded to stand up.

"After you get dressed, come to the dining room. We still have an induction and dinner to finish", G said and went out of the room.

I dressed up and quickly went to the dining room just to see everyone sitting down and eating the dinner.

"We got tired waiting for you, so we started eating. Come sit down Tsuna", Lampo said. I thought he dislikes me. But I remembered G's words earlier about testing and accepting me.

"Thank you for accepting me, Lampo-nii" I said and hugged Lampo who was clearly shocked and I just giggled and went to my sit like nothing happened.

"What was that just now?" my Mom asked and eyed me.

"Nothing at all", I cheerily said and just ate my dinner.

"Did something happen Hime-sama you seem to be a lot happier", Hayate said and that made me even happier.

"Nothing Hayate, I just found out something very good", I said and turned my attention to G who was glaring at me.

"G-nii you promised me that I will be the maid-of-honor of your future bride right?" I stated and gave out a wink, G however choke on his dinner and started coughing.

"What did you mean by that Tsuna?" G-nii said with a reddened face and that just made me a lot happier.

"Nothing at all, I hope that you'll keep your promise. Remember what you said at the storm dome?"

"It was just a test okay, so that you can decide", G retorted back and this time the others in the table got interested in our talk.

"If you will not tell her, then I'll personally tell her myself. We're quite close so...", I stated until G's hand clamped my mouth and dragged me to the far side of the room.

"Tsuna, why did you say those words?" G said still blushing.

"Just tell Hayate what you feel about her G-nii. I'm sure she'll accept you", I said and that just made G's face redden more.

"I'll tell her when the time is right okay", G said and tried to calm himself to get rid of the blush on his face.

"If you don't act now, G-nii you might not know that it will be too late", I said and lowered my head. After a few seconds I summoned a smile and went back to my seat.

"Sorry for that everyone", I said and went to sit down and continued my dinner.

An hour after, Mom announced that the induction ceremony will commence. That time the Arceo Rings inside the box appeared once again.

G got the ring with the red colored gem and grabbed a blushing Hayate. He slowly touched Hayate's hand and started his speech.

"I've known you for years and I have seen your determination. You even gave up being the heir to the Procella Family to be part of the Arceo. Sometimes your hard-headed and hot-headed, reckless, and always involved in danger", that statement made Hayate glare at G and I just chuckled.

"However you're a person who is willing to do everything, even attract the danger to yourself just to protect the people important to you most especially the Sky Protector which you respected so much. Just like a Storm, a violent turbulent always on the frontlines to protect the Sky from danger. I deem you worthy to be part of the Arceo and to be known as the Storm Protector. Accept this ring as the symbol of your responsibility to continue protecting the family", with that said, G slowly slipped the ring on Hayate's finger who was at that time blushing and very nervous.

"Thank you for accepting me to be part of the Arceo...Um...I promise to protect the family most especially the two Skies and be like the Storm always on the front protecting everybody. I promise to be a good right-hand woman to my Sky and promise to help her every time she is in need. I promise never to tarnish the name of the Vongola and of the whole family alliance", Hayate said and quickly went to sit down.

"Lastly, the induction of the Sky Protector", my Mom said and I nervously stand up. Giotto stood up and got the last ring placed at the center of the box. The ring has an orange gem at the center and smaller 7 gems corresponding to the color of the other Arceo's surrounded it.

At that time a very pure Sky Flame appeared beside Giotto and revealed, Vongola Primo himself- Aeris di Vongola.

"Aeris you're here?"I can hear Giotto asked his ancestor and he was rewarded with a chuckle.

"Of course I have to be here, it's an important occasion after all, I can't afford to miss it", Aeris replied and Giotto also chuckled.

'So Giotto has been communicating with Aeris too', I mentally thought and when I look at their direction again I saw Aeris staring at me.

"The Second Sky Protector really looks like the First Sky Protector, who was also my wife. Giotto and I also looks the same. Is this destiny?" Aeris said and I just bowed my head. "Let's start the induction then Giotto"

"I the Vongola Decimo, Sky of the Vongola accept you Tsunayuki di Cielo as the Sky Protector and Boss of the Arceo. In the months you've been here you've shown the ability and dedication to be worthy of the position. I give you this ring as the symbol of your responsibility and position in the Family. Be the Sky that accepts everyone and bring pride to the name of the Vongola. _In nome della Vongola, io giudico che tu degno della vostra posizione. Proteggere la famiglia e prosperare la Arceo"._(In the name of the Vongola, I deem thee worthy of your position. Protect the Family and prosper the Arceo.)

"So that you can know Giotto, I said the same things to the First Sky Protector too", Aeris said.

With that, Giotto slipped the ring on my finger and I can't help but be reminded of Sheila's induction with Aeris too. Everything looks the same. I shielded my eyes and I called for Sheila to have courage to speak my lines. As I opened my mouth a pure Sky Flame appeared beside me and there it revealed Sheila.

I can hear gasps from everyone. Who wouldn't be surprised to see both of the most powerful figures in the history of the Vongola? The Vongola Primo and the Cielo Primo (First Sky Protector)

"Sheila? Why are you here?" I asked the smiling Cielo Primo but she just tightened her hold on my shoulders.

"The same reason why my beloved husband came here", Sheila answered and gave a wink to Aeris. "To see your induction ceremony of course"

Sheila then whispered and asked me if I know what to say in the induction. I replied with a shrug and she just smiled and asked me turn around.

She held both of my hands, clasps them and told me to close my eyes and follow what my heart is saying.

"I, Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo accepts the responsibility granted to me by the Vongola Family. I promise to protect the Family and eradicate all the danger that threatens the Family. I promise to be like the Sky, forever loving the Family and accepts everyone. I promise to be the ideal Boss and Sky Protector of the Arceo, whose aim is to protect the Vongola Boss and his Guardians", I stated and looked at Sheila who was smiling at me with tears in her eyes.

"Just so that you would know too Tsuna, you just said the exact lines I've told the Vongola Primo", Sheila said and slowly went to my direction.

"I know, I can rest peacefully with you being the successors of the Vongola and Arceo. Not only me but everyone else", as Sheila said those words, 7 pairs of flames appeared revealing the First Generation Vongola Guardians and the First Arceo Protectors.

Sheila and Aeris then went near the others and they all said the others said the same lines to their respective successors too.

"We can't stay longer here", Aeris said and the First Generation Vongola sighed.

"Let's meet again someday, but know that we'll always be with you", Sheila said and the First Generation Family of the Vongola disappeared.

After the induction everyone went to their separate ways, and I went to the gardens and sat near the blooming rose bushes.

I looked at the Sky Arceo Ring, the same thing that Sheila was wearing 400 years ago. I can't help but be amazed and looked at the dark night sky above me.

"A new chapter starts huh? I'll have to start agreeing with destiny now. Hayate with G, Arisa and Takeshi, Lampo and Rhea, Laela and Knuckles, Mukuro and Viole, Kyoya and Chrome, Daemon and Elena, as for me...can Giotto and I be together again?"


	28. Visiting the Hometown

**CHAPTER 28- Visiting the Hometown**

Tsuna's POV

The next day I told my Mom that I will be visiting a few friends in my hometown in Nanimori. She was reluctant at first but when I told her that I will be visiting the people who have taken care of me when I was young; she changed her mind and even volunteered to accompany me to know those people.

I declined her offer and told her that I will be back at the end of the day.

I walked all the way from the mansion to Nanimori which is a good 10 kilometers away from each other. I decided to explore the town for a little bit and noticed some slight changes in the area. I decided to buy something as a present and went to a department store to buy some toys and clothes.

I then went to the familiar route, which was going to my home and rang the doorbell of a simple white colored two storey house. A nine-year old gate opened the door and widened her eyes when he saw me.

"Tsuna-nee. Welcome home"

Giotto's POV

When I woke up the next morning and went to breakfast I noticed that Tsuna was missing. Hayate asked Mama Sherry and we were told that Tsuna visited some people at Nanimori.

"Nanimori? She went to visit her hometown?" I blurted out and everyone looked at me.

"Ouji-sama you know where Hime-sama has gone to?" Hayate asked me with teary eyes and I decided to just nod at her.

"Really? Can you take us there?" Hayate asked again and this time G stepped in.

"Decimo's busy Stupid so stop asking those questions", G answered and I can't help but sigh. Seriously, when would those two be honest with their feelings for each other? I have a feeling that Tsuna already knows the two's feelings too.

"Don't worry G I finished all the paperworks already so why don't we all explore the place then?" I said and the others cheered, even though G and Viole are not amused, I know better.

"Why don't we visit this Nanimori place, Giotto-nii", Laela said and the others also agreed.

"Alright then let's go to Nanimori"

Tsuna's POV

The little boy hugged me and dragged me inside the house and excitedly called her mother and father.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san look who's here to visit", the boy shouted and footsteps can be heard all over the house.

"Kai, whose with you...Tsuna?" a brown haired lady in her 30's said and widened her eyes when she saw me.

"Tsukasa...whose there?" a black haired man also in her 40's appeared in the hallway and also widened his eyes.

"Tsuna? You're here", the man named Hinata said and Tsukasa hugged me tightly and Hinata just ruffled my hair.

"When did you come back here Tsuna?" Tsukasa asked me and I replied just three days ago but I have been quite busy with work.

In case you're wondering, Tsukasa and Hinata are the people I'm close with while I was in Japan. The truth is, this house they are staying in is my house but when I decided to go to Italy I gave it to them because theirs got destroyed by a storm. When I left Japan, Kai was still six years old and sometimes I babysit him for the couple, because they still have a restaurant to manage.

"Actually Tsuna we were hoping to talk to you for the whole day but we have a problem. The workers in the restaurant are in a day off and today a lot of reservations are done so we will be very busy", Hinata said.

"I'll help you then", I said and both widened their eyes.

"But Tsuna...", Tsukasa said but I just shook my head.

"I've helped you a lot of times in the restaurant so I know what to do", I said and dragged the two outside the house. "Kai, you can stay here in the house right?"

"Yes, Tsuna-nee Kai is a big boy now", Kai said and placed a hand near his heart, I can't help but smile. I crouched down and ruffled his hair.

"Of course you are, by the way here's my present for you", I said and gave him the things I have brought earlier.

"Really? These are for me? Thank you very much Tsuna-nee", Kai said and hugged me and I can't help but chuckle.

"Alright,alright, we'll be going now so be a good boy okay", I said and the three of us left.

Giotto's POV

"Are we there yet?" Ira asked. "My make-up is getting wiped out now"

"Ira, aren't you the one who suggested that we walk", I asked her.

"Because, the maids and butlers said that Tsuna just walked in going to Nanimori so I thought I would do the same", Ira said and by this time she was catching her breath.

"If Hime-sama did it, I will too", Hayate said and continued walking. Well Laela and Lampo are sweating but they still didn't complain same with the other Guardians and Arceo.

"Alright, alright let's go get some refreshments then", I announced and we all went to the direction of the ice-cream store just to find that it's close.

By this time we were all attracting attention. What can we do, as my cousin always say we are a group of handsome and beautiful people. I just can't help but sigh and try to ignore them. However, a lot of girls and boys are already squealing and dragging us somewhere leaving Ira alone.

"Hey guys, wait for me", Ira said.

Tsuna's POV

I was helping the restaurant as the waitress and I have to dress up in a kimono. It is an orange kimono with a red obi and sash around my waist. The cloth is printed with butterflies and flowers. On my head I wore a headband made up of pearls and my hair was placed in a braid.

I was quite glad that the number of people is starting to decrease. Hours ago I was busy getting the orders and serving the orders of the customers. Well I want to ignore the fact that a lot of boys seems to be in the restaurant today, Tsukasa said that they were smitten with my beauty and I can't help but smack her with the menu.

I was waiting outside the door of the restaurant until a crowd of people can be seen going in our direction.

I just sighed and thought about doing a lot of work again until a group of five boys went to my direction.

"Hey there Princess,waiting for someone?", the man which seems to be the leader of the group asked me.

"Sorry, I still have work to do", I said and tried to go inside the restaurant until a rough hand grabbed my arm.

"Oh...but we would like to ask about the place.I'm sure you know the area too well", another man said while one was holding my arm.

"Let go of me", I shouted and I can feel the crowd coming closer to my direction.

"Oh...but why don't you grace us each with a kiss Your Highness, it's bad to see a very pretty girl like you all alone", another one said and the one who is holding my arm, tightened his grip.

"Leave me alone, you're hurting me", I said but the man tightened his grip more.

"Why don't you just come with us so you won't get hurt", another man said and I can't help but widen my eyes. I felt a surge of anger all over my body and I slapped the man holding my arm with my free hand.

"Why you...", another man said and I kicked him on the face. I punched the three remaining others and left them unconscious. The remaining one who was lying on the floor, the same one whom I just slapped grabbed my ankle very hard which made me slip on the floor. Summoning my strength I gave him a chop in the back of his neck and he became unconscious.

"I'm glad no one saw that", I whispered and made my way to the restaurant clutching my bruised arm.

The crowd of people were already in the restaurant and Tsukasa was the one getting the order.

"Tsuna, welcome back, how did you hurt yourself?" Tsukasa asked me and proceeded to bandage my arm.

"Some boys think that they can play with me so I had a fight with them", I stated and Tsukasa stopped her movements.

"Where are they? I will personally kill them myself", Tsukasa said and finished bandaging my arm. "There all set I'm glad that it's a minor injury though. Why don't you take a rest?"

"Nope, I'm going to help you, besides I just saw some people enter", I said and went to the direction of the kitchen. "Hinata-nii are the foods already done?"

"Yup, they are, I just heard Tsukasa saying you injured your arm", Hinata asked me while continuing to cook.

"I did, but it's okay now though, it's just a bruise. I'll serve these to the customers then", I said and took the plates and slowly went to the direction of the customers' table.

"Sorry for the late, here are your orders then", I said and saw 16 very familiar faces in the crowd.

Giotto's POV

We were dragged by the girls and boys to a homely restaurant named Manzoku. It suits the restaurant it releases an aura of comfort and happiness. We sat down and a brown haired woman got our orders. All of us ordered some sushis, sashimis, riceballs, and softdrinks to get a taste of Japanese food.

After a few minutes, I heard a very familiar voice and we all looked up.

"Tsuna? Why are you here?", Takeshi said.

Dressed in an orange kimono and with her hair braided she really looks beautiful. She hurriedly placed down the orders and excused herself.

"I'll explain later. Eat first", Tsuna said and left to the kitchen.

We hurriedly ate the food and the crowd slowly disappeared leaving us alone. We saw Tsuna leave from the kitchen with her everyday clothes on and she waved at us.

" Tsuna you're going home already?" the waitress who asked for our others asked and hugged Tsuna.

"Tsukasa-nee, I'm so sorry but I have to go back home now but before going back I'll visit Kai once more", Tsuna and this time a black haired guy which seems to be the cook appeared and also hugged Tsuna.

"We'll miss you Tsuna, visit us anytime okay?" the black haired man said and Tsuna gave a chuckle.

"Oh no, I forgot something from the kitchen", Tsuna said and went back to the kitchen.

"It's been so long since we've seen you too Ieyasu, you've grown", Tsukasa said and looked at me. No wonder they seem so familiar, Tsuna and I met them at the park three years ago and became friends with them.

"Nice to meet you again too Tsukasa-nee, Hinata-nii", I replied and both gave out a smile.

"So are you two still together?" Hinata-nii asked and I just gave a shrug and their faces fell.

"What? But why?" Tsukasa asked.

"Due to some reasons", I simply said.

"Looking at the two of you now, you look so good together", Hinata-nii said.

That time, Tsuna came back and we all went out of the restaurant and walked to the familiar road leading to Tsuna's old home.

"Tsuna-nee welcome back, Ieyasu-nii I didn't know you're here too", Kai said and hugged Tsuna then ran to my direction and hugged me too.

"Say,say Ieyasu-nii are you and Tsuna-nee still a couple?" Kai whispered to me. Why does everyone I met today always ask if Tsuna and I are still a couple?

"Sadly no Kai", I whispered to his ear and he fell silent.

"Kai...I'm sorry but we have to go now" Tsuna said and Kai looks like he's about to cry.

"But you just arrived here and..." Kai said between sniffles and Tsuna crouched down again.

"Don't worry I'll come back...I promise", Tsuna said and Kai stopped his sniffles.

"Really? Then the time you'll come back bring Ieyasu-nii with you okay?" Kai stated.

"Promise...", Tsuna said and hugged Kai.

Kai went to me and I also crouched down. He hugged me and whispered something to my ear.

"Ieyasu-nii promise me to protect Tsuna-nee's smile okay?" he said and I can't help but smile.

"I promise Kai"


	29. The Varia Arrives

**CHAPTER 29- The Varia Arrives**

"Take care of yourself Tsuna okay. If I find time I'll visit you in the Vongola HQ", Mama said.

"Yes Mama. If I'll have time too, I'll visit the Cielo HQ", I replied.

"I'll miss you Tsuna, be safe okay", Mama said and hugged me. "Arceo, I trust you to protect my daughter"

"Of course we'll protect Hime-sama Oujo-sama", Hayate said.

"We'll be going then Mama", I said and went inside the jet.

"Hime-sama let's sit together here" Hayate said and I can't help but smile.

"Alright, alright", I said and sit next to Hayate.

"Giotto is something wrong? You've been rubbing your temple? Are you having a headache?" G asked.

"My hyper intuition is just bugging me G", Giotto said and gave a smile. "Something will happen today, but it doesn't warn me of any danger"

Suddenly I can feel a throbbing in my head. It's as if it's going to burst. I clutched it in pain and I as every second it got worst. Without anything I can do, I screamed hoping to minimize the pain I am feeling.

Images then popped in my head, assassinations, killing, and a flag with a dragon like creature at the center and an X with clams decorated at each side. Words can be seen below the flag and it reads- _Squadra Killer Autonoma di Vongola._

After seeing those things my headache slowly disappeared and the pain in my head slowly left. What are those words if I remember it translates to the Independent Assassination Squad of the Vongola.

"G we have a problem", Arisa said. "The Varia already arrived"

I don't know what happened after that but all the Guardians and the other Arceo are scared stiff.

"Guys, I don't know why you are afraid of them, I see nothing wrong with them", Giotto said and comforted the others.

"You don't know what we're feeling Giotto, your cousin and the others simply loves you and even brings you gifts, in the other hand they interrogate us if we are protecting you just fine. I would love to meet someone who is adored by the Varia too", Daemon said and hugged Elena.

"Alright, alright what about when we arrive them, I'll entertain them okay and you'll only join us for dinner", Giotto said and everyone cheered except for Viole and Kyoya who remained emotionless but they gave a deep sigh.

The time we arrived at the HQ all the maids and butlers are cowering with nervousness and fear but when they saw Giotto, was it my imagination that they cheered?

Giotto kept his promise and no signs of the rumoured Varia can be seen in the mansion. In two hours it will be dinner time and I'm already done with my work.

"I'll just sleep then", I said and went to my room and instantly fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_"Nii-san why do you have to go?" a seven-year old Tsuna said to a person with spiky black hair._

_ "Tsuna...we promise to come back...and when we do we'll give you a lot of presents", the 14-year old boy said and hugged the girl._

_ "Promise us to work hard okay Tsuna", a boy with silver hair said._

_ "Eat your food and stay beautiful okay", a boy with multiple colored hairs said._

_ "Be careful Princess and stay good okay", a yellow haired spiky haired boy said._

_ "We'll be back before you know it little Princess", a green haired man said._

_ "Stay safe for us okay", another black haired man said_

_ "Promise me to come back safe okay. I'll greet you with a hug and a smile once you return. Promise", the seven-year old Tsuna said with a smile._

"Lady Tsuna, it's time for dinner", a maid said and I hurriedly tidy myself and wash all signs of sleeping. I made my way to the dinner and thanked the maid.

Now that we are fully the Arceo, we were given a new uniform. A uniform that looks exactly the same as of the uniform of the First Arceo.

Mine is fully clothed with orange with silver linings near the zipper , the collar, and the hem of the skirt. Underneath the orange dress is a white sleeveless shirt with a black tie. Above my dress drapes a black cloak similar to the one with Natsu.

I put on a pair of white boots with orange linings and the silver tiara and earrings given to me by my Dad. I hurriedly went to the direction of the dining room where a lot of shouts can be heard.

"You're properly protecting my cousin right Guardians?" a voice shouted and a series of VOI! Ushishishi! Boss! And Senpai! can be heard.

"Of course we are. That's our job after all", G retorted.

"VOI! And these are the Arceo members? We heard that the Sky Protector is already found?" a voice said.

"Ushishishi! Even if I am a prince I am a mere warrior to the Prince of the Vongola"

"Boss...shall we test if they are worthy to protect the Prince?"

"Senpai...let's eat dinner now, the Prince will be hungry"

"Alright, let's eat Boss, we don't want the Prince to be hungry"

"Alright, alright, let's eat"

I chose that time to enter the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm late everyone", I said and went to sit down beside Hayate who was at that time cowering with fear along with everyone else. Kyoya and Alaude just continued to eat dinner.

"Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Belphegor, Fran, Levi stop that now you're scaring the others", Giotto said and stood up.

"Did Giotto, just call us only with our names? No! Giotto call me Luss-nee again!"

Did I just hear it right? Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Fran, Belphegor, Levi? I looked at their direction and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Xan-niichan?"

"Tsuna? Is that you?", a man with spiky hair with a scar on his face said.

"Xan-niichan!", I shouted and ran to the Varia's direction and launched myself to Xanxus with a hug.

"Xan-niichan it really is you. I missed you so much", I said and began to cry.

"Tsuna? Sshhh..it's alright, we're all here already", Xanxus said and ruffled my hair.

I smiled at him and proceeded to look at the others and greet them.

"Squ-nii, Luss-neechan, Bel-nii, Fran-nii, Levi-nii. Welcome back. I missed you", I said and everyone of them had tears on their eyes.

"Tsuna...is that really you?", a long silver haired man said.

"You've grown and became a very pretty lady. Luss-nee is so proud of you", a man with red, brown, and green hair said.

"The Princess has grown so much", a man with spiky yellow hair wearing a tiara said.

"The little princess is now a very beautiful and strong lady", a green-haired man wearing a frog hat said.

"To be the Sky Protector, you've made us really proud Princess", a man with spiky black hair and a beard said.

I each gave them a hug and we all smiled together.

"Tsuna as promised we bought a lot of presents", Lussuria said and opened a door full of presents."These are for you Tsuna-chan. And the other room holds all the presents we bought for Giotto"

I sweat dropped. A room full of presents for me?

"I must be dreaming. Tsuna how did you know the Varia?" G asked me while Xanxus was hugging me from behind.

"When I was young, my father would sometimes go to very long missions and he would leave me in the care of them. I don't know they are the Varia though", I replied.

"I can't believe the Varia are fussing and would bow down to a person other than Giotto. No wonder she's the second most powerful person in the Family", Arisa said and Giotto and I just laughed.

"Uh..by the way, Xan-nii, Squ-nii, Luss-nee, Fran-nii, Bel-nii, I would like you to meet my friends, the other Protectors of the Arceo"

"Tsuna, Squ-nii will just have a talk with your friends okay, for the meantime you talk with Lussuria", Squalo said and motioned the other Arceo members to the side of the room.

Hayate's POV

"I wonder what he'll do to us", I started thinking.

"Listen here everyone, if our beloved Tsuna gets even a single scratch on her body, I'll personally torture you myself. You can't hide because we the Varia will hunt you down", Squalo said and threatened us.

We, the Arceo nervously stood up and nodded our heads.

"Don't worry Squalo. We'll make sure Tsuna-hime is going to be safe", Chrome said.

"Yeah, we'll make sure no one will lay a hand on Tsuna", Rhea shouted.

"We'll make sure Tsuna-nee is protected", Laela said.

"I'm going to make sure the Princess will be safe", Mukuro stated.

"I'll keep my beloved younger cousin from harm", Takeshi said.

"Because she's an Omnivore, I'll do everything to protect her", Kyoya said.

"Don't worry Squalo-sama you can count on me to protect Hime-sama", I said.

"That's good, remember those words, now let's go to continue dinner"

Tsuna's POV:

Dinner continued with the Varia around me and Giotto, they told everything from their missions and slowly opened their presents for us. Because there are too many presents we have to stop. We went back to our quarters with the Varia clinging on me and Giotto's clothes. After a few minutes of reassuring them that I will be safe, I safely went to my quarters.


	30. The Familiars of the Vongola

**CHAPTER 30- The Familiars of the Vongola**

_The world is trying to bring about the end_

_And no one is trying to stop it._

_-It's starting._

_The symphony of destruction echoes out._

_The rain that falls sounds almost like the tone of tears._

_Tell me._

_Do people who control and are controlled_

_One day forget what it means to love_

_Because of the hatred in their hearts,_

_And attack others?_

_I can hear this song coming to me._

_All you who have life,_

_The truth is inside your heart_

_Because even in times in which I must go to the stormy ocean,_

_It gives you strength_

_That never hesitates._

_However, the further we move ahead, the stronger the wind gets,_

_And so the flame of hope starts to go out._

_"Hand over the light!" The people scramble for it,_

_And once it comes to this, people kill each other,_

_Their tears dried._

_Notice it._

_Your eyes are for acknowledging each other._

_Your voice is to convey your feelings._

_Your hand is to hold with the one who is precious to you._

_I can hear this song coming to me._

_All of you who have nowhere to go,_

_Hope is in your hearts_

_Because even in blazing flames,_

_It gives you a strength_

_That will never be scathed._

_Are those things you tried to protect_

_The things you truly loved?_

_You gaze at your hand dyed in crimson_

_And finally realize the foolishness you have committed,_

_Admit it to be a mistake, and_

_Cry without an end for your sins._

_I can hear this song coming to me._

_All you who have life,_

_The truth is inside your heart_

_The stormy ocean has quieted,_

_No matter if the things you have lost are countless._

_I can hear this song coming to me._

_All of you who have nowhere to go,_

_Hope is in your hearts_

_When you overcome the night of sadness,_

_I am sure you will come out_

_Holding the strength to live on._

"As expected from you, Tsuki to make another fabulous song", the host of the TV program said.

"Thank you for always anticipating my songs everyone. Please wait for the new CD album to be released" , I said and waved at everyone in the audience who in turn began screaming and shrieking.

After ten more minutes I went out from the Television studio and made my way to the black tinted limousine waiting for me at the exit.

"Are we going directly to the mansion, Lady Tsuna?" the driver asked.

"Yes please do, I don't know what will happen if the Varia awakens and knows that I'm not in the HQ. Can I request you to drive a little faster then?"

"Sure Lady-Tsuna"

And we arrive at the HQ in plain 10 minutes. And I think it's too late...

Maids are already running all over the mansion cowering in fear and shouts of Tsuna, and Princess can be heard.

"I'm just gone for a few hours and they've done this kind of riot in the mansion"

"Giotto, where is Tsuna? Arceo, where is Tsuna?" Xanxus said and everyone of the Guardians, Arceo, and Varia are inside Giotto's study.

"I told, you Xanxus-nii Tsuna has to go to her job for a few hours. She'll be back later", I can hear Giotto say. I decided to go inside to stop the Varia's worries.

"I'm sorry if I went out from the mansion. I just went out to do my job", I reasoned out and in a few seconds all the Varia are hugging me.

"We thought that you were lost or worse kidnapped by another family", Squalo explained and everyone hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry for making you all worry", I said and the Varia was on all smiles again.

"It's okay, as long as you're okay", Bel-nii said and we all went out from Giotto's study to let him finish his work.

I dragged the Varia towards the direction of my own office so that they won't bother anyone. We just continued chatting about what they did in their missions and some about mine.

"Say Tsuna-chan what's your familiar look like?" Lussuria-nee asked me.

"If you want I can call them...", I replied and everyone's mouth fell.

"You mean you've got more than one animal familiar?" Squalo-nii asked and I just gave them a nod.

"Cambia Forma", I stated and close my eyes suddenly two pure Sky Flames appeared one flying and one on the ground. After a few seconds, the flames on the ground revealed the Sky Lion and the flames in the air revealed a Sky Phoenix.

"These are my Familiars, _Leone di Cieli and Fenice di Cielo_, Natsu and Kyoi" ,I said and as if sensing what I mean, Natsu gave a small roar and Kyoi flapped his orange wings.

"Where are your familiars Nii-chans, Nee-chan I would like to meet them", I asked and they give me a smile.

"We left them to the Arceo to be fed. I think they're all eating now Princess", Fran voiced out.

As if wanting to meet the others, Natsu and Kyoi flashed out of the room after a few minutes.

"Wait you two where are you going?" I shouted and followed them to their direction.

It was a good five minutes before the two finally stopped and entered a room I've never been inside before.

"Hey look it's a phoenix, I wonder whose familiar it is", a voice that is recognizably Elena's said.

"It's my first time seeing it in the mansion, I wonder who owns that", a voice of Chrome replied.

"I hope I can meet Hime-sama's familiar again, ours are all here, only hers are not", Hayate said.

'All the familiars are gathered in the room?' I mentally thought and went inside to saw a zoo-like room.

Beside the Arceo are some recognizable animals glowing with their respective flame attribute. Beside Hayate is a yellow and white cat, beside Takeshi is a swallow and a brown dog, beside Laela is a big buffalo, beside Rhea is a kangaroo, beside Kyoya is a hedgehog, beside Mukuro is a black raven, and beside Chrome is a white owl.

Beside the Vongola are another set of animals. Beside G is his tiger, beside Arisa is a parrot and a fox, beside Lampo is a goat, beside Knuckles is a deer, beside Viole is a flying squirrel, beside Daemon is a bat, and beside Elena is a dove.

Near Giotto is a mix between a tiger and a lion, a shark, a peacock, a mink, a torpedo, and a monkey. At his back however is a dragon emitting Sky Flames and a cheetah.

"Hime-sama good timing we would like you to meet our familiars", Hayate said and she and the other Arceo stood up."First of all, this is Uri, _Gatto Tempesta_"

"I'm going next then, these are my familiars, Jirou and Kojirou", Takeshi pointed to the dog and the swallow. "_The Cane di Pioggia and Rondine di Pioggia_"

"Tsuna-nee meet Gyuudon, the _Bufalo Fulmine_, it's my familiar", Laela said and pointed to the black buffalo.

"This is Kangaryuu, the _Cangaro del Serono_, it's my dear partner", Rhea said and hugged the brown kangaroo beside her.

"This is Roll, _Porcospino Nuvola_", Kyoya stated and held a very cute hedgehog.

"This is Mukurowl, _Gufo di Neve_,it's my Familiar Tsuna-hime", Chrome said and pointed to the white owl perched on her shoulder.

"Princess, this is Kras, _Corvino di Nebbia_, it's my familiar",Mukuro said and held his fingers to present the raven.

"It's our turn then as you know this is Ora, _Tigre di Tempesta_", G said and pointed to a familiar tiger.

"This is Omu and Kitsu, the _Pappagallo di Pioggia_ and _Volpe di Pioggia_", Arisa said and pointed at a parrot and a fox.

"This is Yagi, my familiar also known as _Capra di Fulmine_", Lampo stated and pointed at a white goat.

" Meet Shi, also known as the _Cervo del Sereno_. It's my familiar", Knuckles said and stroked the body of a brown deer.

"Kura, the _Scoiattolo di Nuvola_", Viole said and held a very cute squirrel. Are Cloud Bearers always into cute things?

"This is Seki, _Pipistrello di Nebbia_", Daemon said and a bat flew to his direction and perched at his fingers.

"Meet Hato, the _Columba di Neve_. It's my familiar", Elena said and on her shoulder rests a dove.

"So now that your are here, it's good timing for us to introduce our familiars, first of all this is Beste, _Ligre Tempesta di Cieli_. It's my partner.", Xanxus said and gestured the liger to come closer and he even let me pat it on the head.

"This is Alo, the _Squalo Grande Pioggia_. It's my very own shark familiar", Squalo stated and a shark swam to the nearest end of the pool and Squalo-nii let me touch it.

"This is my beloved Mink, _Visone Tempesta_", Belphegor-nii said and Mink jumped to my arms and nuzzled my face. I laughed as it tickles my face and after a minute went back to Bel-nii.

"This is Livya, _Torpedina Fulmine_", Levy said and a electric ray went near me and flapped his wing-like sides.

"Tsuna, meet Kuu the _Pavone del Sereno_", Lussuria-nee said and an elegant peacock went near me and kind of like bowed.

"Lastly this is my familiar Saru, _Scimmia di Nebbia_", Fran said and pointed at the nearby monkey.

"Wow they are all so cool!", I exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Giotto-nii, introduce yours", Laela said and the dragon and a cheetah went in front of Giotto.

"Alright, alright. This is Ryu and Chi, the _Drago di Cielo_ and _Ghepardo di Cielo_, they are my familiars", Giotto said and suddenly the two animals went near me and did the most unexpected thing, they both bowed down their heads.

"Impossible, it's their second time doing that, the first being on Giotto", G said and slowly the animals went back to Giotto's direction.

"So Hime-sama can we see Natsu again?" Hayate said with stars gleaming on her eyes.

"That's the problem, Hayate I ran all the way here to chase after them but I seem to have lost them. You happen to know a phoenix flying here right?" I asked them and Hayate widened her eyes.

"As expected of Hime-sama to also have two familiars",Hayate said and shaked my hand. I looked around the room to know any signs of my two familiars until I heard a familiar 'Gao'. A pure Sky Flame appeared and it revealed Natsu together with Kyoi who was at the moment holding a paper at its beak.

"Natsu,Kyoi there you are, next time please don't escape like that",I told my familiars and got the paper on Kyoi's beak.

"Ah, by the way I'll introduce them. This is Natsu, the _Leone di Cieli_ and the other one is Kyoi, the _Fenice di Cielo_", I said and the two expressed their greetings by a soft roar and flapping of wings.

I turned my back from the others and read the contents of the letter.

'Tsuna,we're at the infirmary right now. Hurry, Luce is in labor and wants you here. Bring the others if they are not so busy. Love, Reborn'


	31. Welcome Aria

**CHAPTER 31- Welcome Aria**

We ran all the way to the infirmary just to see Luce gripping the life of Reborn' hand. The other Arcobalenos are at the sides, looking at the scene with incredible fear. Why? You'll find out.

"Damn, you Reborn, after I went through with this, I will never let you touch me", Luce said angrily and continued to tighten her hold on Reborn's hand.

"Luce, honey please calm down. Just take a deep breath and everything will be fine. I'm here with you right?" Reborn sweetly said but that didn't do anything to change Luce's mood.

"Be in my place, and feel the pain of labor. Don't just smile there, do something and don't sweet talk. I'll kill you after this", Luce said and glared at Reborn.

"Are pregnant women this scary when they are in labor?" Hayate asked me and I just nod.

"Hormones, Hayate. And don't worry after the labor, she won't remember anything that happen. Just calm down", I reassured everyone and all the man in the room huddled together looking at Reborn to give their utmost support.

"I hope, Elena won't be like that when she goes into labor", Daemon said and sighed. Giotto placed a hand on Daemon's shoulder and said.

"You know what she does during her period right? Her pregnancy and labor will be worse than that"

Hearing those words, Daemon froze and fainted at the spot. Giotto just sighed and Knuckles reassured a crying Elena that Daemon is just fine.

"Luce-nee are you okay. Just calm down and it will hurt less", I said and tried to soothe her.

"Tsuna you're here. Thank you", Luce said and calmed down after that.

"Relax Luce-nee. After a few hours everything will be just fine and you'll meet your baby", Tsuna said.

"Alright, then it's time for Luce-nee to push. I want everyone out of the room except for Rhea who will be assisting me", Knuckles said and we all went out and took a last glance at Luce.

It was after four long hours of waiting outside that Knuckles opened the infirmary doors and told us that everything is alright.

We all went inside the room and gathered around Luce-nee's bed who was at that time drenched in sweat and still regaining her breath. Reborn-nii was out of sight until a baby's cry was heard in the room.

Rhea appeared bringing a blanket and with her is Reborn-nii who is at that time cradling the baby covered in a pink blanket.

"Reborn, can I hold her?" Luce said in a soft voice and Reborn-nii gave the small baby to her. The baby is the exact replica of Luce herself but with the way she was acting now, it can be seen that she adapts her father's stoic personality. Reborn kissed the young baby's forehead and a chuckle can be heard from the baby. Both parents smiled and Reborn gave a kiss to Luce's forehead.

"So what's her name, Reborn-nii?" Laela asked.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet our daughter, Aria", Luce-nee said and everyone gave a smile.

"It suits her, it means wind right?" Mukuro asked and Luce nodded.

"Want to hold her Tsuna?" Luce-nee asked me and I slowly nodded. She then placed the child on my arms and I slowly looked at the newborn closely.

Green eyes opened and extended her two hands to hold my cheek. I smiled at the gesture and touched her hair. I closed my eyes to feel the warm hands of the baby until a memory flashed on my mind. The memory of someone with blonde hair talking to me about breaking up with Ieyasu. My eyes widened and I froze on the spot.

"Tsuna, Tsuna are you alright?" Reborn-nii asked and I hurriedly gave the baby back to him.

"Something wrong Tsuna? You're acting strange", Luce-nee said and I placed both of my hands on my face and tried to calm myself.

"I'm okay now, I just remembered something"

We all continued to watch the newest addition in the family until something bad came up.

"ATTENTION, TO ALL ARCOBALENOS PLEASE GATHER AT THE SIXTH FLOOR, VONGOLA NONO IS WAITING FOR YOU", the announcer said and the Arcobalenos looked at each other.

"It's a bad timing for a meeting", Verde said and Luce-nee tried to stand up.

"Luce-nee please stay here and rest. It won't be good for you to stand up minutes after you just got into labor", I said and pushed Luce-nee back to her bed.

"But the Vongola Nono wanted something from us", Luce-nee said and I just gave her a smile.

"That's what the Arceo is for right? Don't worry we'll meet up with Nono and explain the situation for now all of you must stay here", I said and looked at the other Protectors. "Let's go everyone"

"We'll go with you then, we have something to say to Nono", Lampo said and both of our groups went out of the infirmary and left the Arcobalenos.

"I wonder why Grandpa called for the Arcobalenos", Giotto said and all of the Guardians also nodded.

"It must be something important", G said.

The elevator doors of the sixth floor opened and I realized that I've never been here. The hallways were designed with portraits and pictures of the previous generations of Vongola and huge portraits of each of the bosses are displayed.

We went to the room located at the end of the North wing and went inside.

The room was magnificent, the walls painted with all the elements of the Sky. At the center was a large sofa and sitting at the middle is an old man wearing a suit drinking a cup of tea.

"Giotto, it's been a while since I've seen you. I know that you'll be a very fine boss and just look at you now, you've grown so much", the old man which I identified to be the Vongola Nono said and patted Giotto's shoulder who at that time just gave a smile.

"Missed you too Grandpa, what's with the urgent announcement anyway?" Giotto asked and Nono chuckled and patted each of the Guardians' shoulder.

"I just want all of you to do a favour for me; all of you must attend the upcoming Cavallone ball with a partner. I remembered Luce telling me something about you being paired with the Arceo so I guess that will do", Nono said and slowly went to our direction.

He slowly greeted the other protectors and when my turn cam, instead of patting my shoulder he ruffled my brown hair.

"You must have suffered for all these years am I right. In place of my son, I would like to deeply apologize for the act he showed you three years ago", Nono said and touched my shoulder. " I know that it's all too late now but I hope you would forgive him"

"I already forgave him for the past three years Timoteo-san and besides I know that he has noble intentions of doing so that's why I cannot blame him", I replied and that made all the past memories resurfaced in my mind again.

That time, my phone vibrated and I looked at the ID caller, Talbot. I never remembered giving my number to him. I excused myself from my conversation with Nono and went near the door to answer the call.

"Giotto, can I ask something for you? You see I haven't been to the orphanage lately and my flight to America leaves in an hour. Can you go there in my place and give those children the presents?" I can hear Nono ask Giotto.

"Sure Grandpa but don't you want me to drive you to the airport?" Giotto asked in return.

"Talbot why did you call?" I asked Talbot and I was rewarded with a chuckle.

"Nothing, just wanting to check out your current relationship with Giotto", Talbot said and that made me blush.

"What did you say? And what relationship?" I retorted back.

"Nothing at all, say I was suppose to accompany someone to the orphanage as requested by Nono but I forgot that I still have a mountain of work to do so I can't make it. Can you go in my place instead?"

"No, No, No, why me anyway?", I said.

"Please, if you do I'll give you something", Talbot said.

"Well, your constant escort said that he can't come with you and he told me that he already asked someone to accompany you", I can hear the conversation of Giotto and Nono.

"I said, I don't want to Talbot" I said and held my phone close to my ear.

"I approved of his chosen replacement and I know you'll be safe", Timoteo said to Giotto.

"I know you can protect him Sky Protector", Talbot simply replied and I have to hide my urge to throw my phone.

"Besides, I trust your escort personally and I know the two of you will get together with the children", Timoteo said.

"I won't accept a No from you Tsuna", Talbot said.

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun with her Giotto", Timoteo said.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HIM/HER", Giotto and I said together and that made me look at him in shock.

"Oh but you have to go Tsuna, it's your duty to accompany the Decimo", Talbot said over the phone.

"Giotto, the Sky Protector's job is to accompany you wherever you go", Timoteo said.

"So the two of you must be together from now on!" I can hear Talbot and Timoteo said together.


	32. Orphanage Blues

**CHAPTER 32- Orphanage Blues**

'I never expected this to happen', I mentally thought and looked at the other side of the car where Giotto is sitting, his attention to the window.

I looked away from him and just sighed again. 'This is so awkward'

The ride to the orphanage was very silent and my brain can't manage the atmosphere anymore. I tried to think of something to lighten up the mood.

"Giotto...how many orphans are there at the orphanage?", I asked and I was answered by silence.

I just resumed viewing the scenes outside until Giotto answered my question.

"Thirty, there are thirty orphans staying there", he simply answered, his eyes never leaving the scenery outside.

Ten minutes passed after Giotto answered then suddenly the car stopped.

"Decimo. I'm afraid to say that the engine broke. I already managed to call another car but they won't be here until 30 minutes", the driver said and bowed down to the two of us.

"No worries, it's only a few blocks till we arrive at the orphanage, the two of us will just walk", Giotto stated. "However, please deliver the presents at the orphanage when the others arrive"

"Understood Decimo", the driver said and Giotto started to walk to the direction of a forest.

I just trailed behind him, a good two meters was between us. I slowly looked over the place and I can't believe the view that I saw. We were on top of a hill that overlooks the entire town of Sicily.

"It's beautiful", I whispered and I can hear Giotto's footsteps anymore. I look ahead and saw that we were already separated by a hundred meters.

"Giotto, wait for me", I said and ran towards his direction. My clumsiness got a hold of me that time and I tripped over a rock with only three meters behind Giotto.

I waited for the expected pain that I would get from my hard impact to the ground but it never happened. Instead, a pair of hands grabbed my waist and I was pushed to someone's chest. I looked up and saw a pair of worried blue eyes and I thought that my heart stopped beating at that moment.

"I'm sorry", I said and backed a meter away and turned around clutching my fast beating heart.

"Next time be careful. If you want you can hold on to me", Giotto said and extended his hand. I looked at it for a while and decided to accept his proposition. I entwined our hands together and we walked towards the top of the hill where the orphanage is erected.

When we were at the gate of the orphanage, I saw a lot of children running around, playing, and sleeping.

Near the doorstep of the large and homely orphanage is a middle-age woman around 50. She has short black hair which she puts into a bun. She saw the two of us and waved.

"Giotto, I didn't know you'll be visiting here", the woman said and as if its magic word all the children looked to our direction and started to run towards our direction.

"Big Brother Giotto...you're here", all the kids said and they went near Giotto and I had to back away for a few meters so that they can all surround him.

"Giotto-nii thank you for visiting us again, we missed you", one of the orphans said and all took turns hugging Giotto. After a few minutes Giotto told them to play for a while he and the caretaker talks.

"So who's the beautiful lady Giotto, is he your girl friend or fiancée?" the woman said and I can't help but flush.

"No Maam I'm just Giotto's escort here", I reasoned and Giotto nodded.

"So you must be the Sky Protector then, am I right?" the woman asked and looked at me from head to toe making me quite uncomfortable.

"Giotto please excuse us for a moment, for the meantime why don't you and the children play at the gardens?" the woman said and dragged me to what I think is the living room.

"My name is Valdia by the name and your name is?" the woman who called herself as Valdia said and offered me tea.

"I'm Tsunayuki or Tsuna for short. It's nice to meet you Ms. Valdia", I said and gave a small bow.

"The same thing I can say to you. It's an honor to meet the Sky Protector. Say what is your relationship with Giotto?" Valdia asked and I almost choke on the tea.

"We are mere acquaintances and friends Valdia, how could you think about that?" I replied and tried to hide my blushing face.

"Oh, but you know to tell you the truth when I first saw the two of you holding hands when you arrived, I thought you were a couple", Valdia said and my blush became worse. "I would be really happy if the two of you end up together, my eyes are never wrong"

After our small chat Valdia led me to the gardens where Giotto is giving a piggyback ride to two boys and on his legs sat two others. The children around him look so happy and even he had a smile planted on his face. I can't help but look at the scene and engrave it to my memory.

"Whenever Giotto is around, the children are always full of smiles. Giotto also smiles and that makes him more handsome", Valdia said. "Why don't you join them?"

"I'm sorry Valdia but I'm not really good with kids, I haven't taken care of even one", I reasoned out but Valdia still dragged me the kids and Giotto's direction.

"Hey everyone listen here, this is Tsuna, Giotto's friend. She will be with you for today", Valdia said and I can't help but gulp.

"Hey everyone my name is Tsuna. It's nice to meet you", I said and bowed down. When I straightened myself I saw a couple of girls in front of me eyeing me.

"Tsuna-nee you are a very beautiful and pretty lady", they all said and I can't help but be surprised.

"Thank you", I replied and gave the brightest smile I can muster.

"Nee...can we call you Tsuna-nee?" one of the girls said and I just nodded.

"Tsuna-nee, Tsuna-nee let's play", the girls all said and dragged me to who knows where. All the boys went with Giotto for some adventure.

The girls dragged me into a flower field and I made a crown of flowers for all of them and placed them on top of their heads. They in turn made me one made of lilies and placed them on my head. We all ran around the flower fields until lunchtime.

The 12 bell sounded and we all went back to the orphanage where a picnic was being set by Giotto and Valdia.

"Sorry we're late", I said and all the girls ran towards their respective chairs while laughing.

"You all look so pretty, you look like Princesses", Valdia told the girls and they all giggled.

"Tsuna-nee made them for us. You know Valdia-nee, Tsuna-nee is a real life Princess", one of the girls said and that made me stop.

"Why did you say that Elsa?" Valdia asked the girl.

"You see, I saw a text message in Tsuna-nee's phone and some people calls her Princess and Hime. Everyone's treating her like a Princess", Elsa said.

"Really, Giotto-nii's friends also call him Ouji-sama or Prince sometimes. Giotto-nii is also so rich so that means he is a real life Prince", a boy named Fredrick said.

"If they are both royalties, then they should end up together right? In the books you read to us every night Ms. Valdia, the Prince and the Princess always end up together and get married right? So that means Giotto-nii and Tsuna-nee will end up together right?" another orphan named Rica said.

"Besides when we first saw them on the gate, they were holding hands. Also they are both beautiful and handsome", another orphan named, Alex said.

By this time I was really blushing. I don't know with Giotto though but he seems to freeze on the spot.

"So...when's the wedding?" Valdia asked and I can't help but smack her on the head.

"Ms. Valdia as I have told you Giotto and I are only friends", I said and Valdia only laughed.

"But don't couples start as friends?" Valdia replied and all the children cheered.

"Yehey, Giotto-nii and Tsuna-nee will get married! We will become flower girls and bearers", all the orphans shouted together and jumped all over the place.

"Everyone, calm down there will be no wedding, and besides if we don't start eating the food will end up cold", Giotto said and everyone started to eat.

"So, I haven't asked this yet, but where did you two first met?" Valdia asked and all of the children's ears perked up.

"Well, of course we met when Tsuna started to work in the mansion", Giotto simply replied and Valdia pouted.

"Really? But a certain someone said that you were classmates in middle school?" Valdia said and all the children's eyes are on the two of us again.

"Well..yeah we were classmates for a year", I replied.

"Oh...but that certain someone said that you were very very close friends", Valdia replied and I choke.

"But classmates should be close right?" Giotto replied again.

"But that certain someone said that every day you would fetch Tsuna and bring her home too. That is not a normal thing for classmates to do", Valdia said and both of us kept silent.

"Care to tell me whose this 'certain someone' is?" Giotto asked.

"Oh...but I was sworn into secrecy. So it's a S-E-C-R-E-T" Valdia replied with a finger in front of her lips and winked.

"Giotto-nii, Tsuna-nee let's play again", the children all said and we started to run over the whole place again.

"This time let's play hide-and-seek. We will all hide and the two of you will be the seekers, if you can't find all of us in an hour, you will both have to grant our wish. For every child you cannot find, you'll have to grant one wish each. So if you both can't find 5, you'll have to grant five wishes", Alex said.

"Alright, alright I'll count until a hundred", Giotto said and both of us faced towards a tree. "One...two...three"

At that moment all the children started to run all over the place. Four minutes passed and both of us started to look for the children.

In the first ten minutes, we found 7, at the next ten minutes we found 5, at the next 20 minutes we found 12, at the next fifteen minutes we found all except two- and that two are Alex and Rica.

Only five more minutes remained and both us looked all over the place but we still can't find the two. When only a minute remained we started to give up and yelled that they both win.

When the minute passed, we heard giggles near the treetops, there revealed on two of the trees are Alex and Rica with a grin on their faces.

"That means the two of you will have to grant two wishes", Alex said and the children all cheered and Giotto and I just sighed.

"Alright, alright, just spill them then", I said and Rica and Alex had a smirk on their face. I wonder where they learned that.

"First of all, from now on, we will both call you Mama and Papa", Alex said and I started to become pale, Giotto on the other hand just gave out a fitful cough.

"WHAT?" we both shouted and the children raised their finger and waved it from side to side.

"It's the rules, so no protesting Mama, Papa", they all said.

"Fine then, what's the second wish?" Giotto asked and I think I can guess what they are planning.

"Secondly...from now on Papa should kiss Mama", Rica said and all the children cheered again and Valdia went back to the orphanage to get a camera.

"WHAT?No, no, and no", we both shouted and all the kids started to pout and look at us with teary eyes.

"But you said and you promise that you will grant our wishes", they all said again. How come they always answer in groups?

"Alright, alright, we'll do it so don't cry okay", Giotto and I said and the children all smiled again.

"Yey...so do it now", the kids all again said.

I can hear Giotto sigh and for a second he grab my hand and push me near to his direction, he touched my head and I closed my eyes in response. After a few seconds, I can feel a kiss placed on my forehead, and I can hear the sound of cameras clicking and the happy squeals of the children and adults. Wait...adults?

"What's happening in here?" a familiar voice of G said I looked at the direction of the door just to see all the Guardians and Protectors staring at us, all of them with a grin on their faces and some holding a camera or their phone.

"That was such a cute scene", both Arisa and Elena said with sparkles on their eyes. "Don't worry all of you, we will both make sure that they will have the perfect wedding in the future"

"Really? Elena-nee, Arisa-nee we'll be the flowers girls and bearers right?" the children asked and were awarded by a nod.

"Say, why are you all here?" Giotto asked and looked at the fourteen people at the door.

"Well you see, after the driver called that the car broke we volunteered to drive the presents here", Hayate replied. "I should make a frame with this picture"

"Really? If you do that please give me a copy too", Rhea and Laela said and even the other boys asked for a copy too. Alaude and Kyoya in the other hand are in the other side of the room holding Chrome's phone and copying the pictures Chrome has gotten in the scene.

"Presents? There are presents?" the kids said and jumped up and down.

"Yup they are in the cars, we'll get them then" Daemon said and all the male Guardians went outside and got five sacks filled with presents.

"Say Ms. Valdia, care to tell us what's happening here?" Elena said and all the female Arceo and Protectors gathered in a circle.


	33. Plan Starts Now

**CHAPTER 33- Plan Starts Now**

Elena's POV

"So Ms. Valdia what's going on in here?" I asked the middle-aged lady and I was awarded with a smile.

"You see Elena dear a certain someone named Talbot and Timoteo asked me to help Giotto and Tsuna end up together", Valdia said and all of us gathered near her widened her eyes.

"You have a plan and you didn't tell us?" Arisa said and every one of us nodded.

"Let us be part of it", Laela said and all of us nodded again.

"So what's the plan?" I asked and Valdia began to say the details.

"The mission is to always pair them up and make them closer to each other", Valdia said. "Everyone of us should join forces, you can tell the others but Giotto and Tsuna must not know this okay?"

"Roger, Mission: G and T to end up together, plan starts now", I said and all of us begin to plan a detailed strategy.

Valdia left the planning to us while she, Giotto, and Tsuna, with the help of the other males started to distribute the presents.

"Okay, Chrome, you and I know how to do illusions, so let's make a romantic atmosphere around the place", I said and Chrome saluted.

"Laela, Rhea, and Hayate you will be with the targets and do everything so that they will get closer to each other", at that time Rhea, Hayate, and Laela also saluted.

"Arisa and Viole, make some booby traps that has an effect to make the two interact",

"Yes commander", Arisa saluted and Viole gave a nod.

"Alright members, let's separate"

Tsuna's POV

'Was it just my imagination or are the girls really planning something', I mentally thought and just continued to distribute the gifts.

"Hime-sama can you pass this to Ouji-sama?"Hayate said and I passed the gift to Giotto who was beside me. Seriously, Hayate can just pass the gift directly to Giotto, why does she have to make me do it?

"Giotto-nii can you pass this to Tsuna-nee?" Laela said and once again Giotto passed me another present and this continued for the remaining gifts.

After distributing the gifts, Giotto and I were told to sit down at the nearby bench while the others crowded at the other bench.

"Guys, you can sit here too you know, there is still a lot of space", I said but the others declined the offer saying that it's fun to sit in their current position. One bench can make 7 people sit comfortably.

Imagine their sitting arrangement. The boys are the one sitting on the bench and sitting on their laps are the girls. Hayate sits on G, Arisa on Takeshi, Laela on Knuckles, Rhea on Lampo, Chrome on Kyoya, Elena on Daemon and unbelievably Viole on Mukuro.

I'm glad that they are bonding just fine, but something is really going on.

"I think you're uncomfortable on your positions", Giotto stated and he is actually right seeing Hayate and Viole's forced smiles on their faces.

"No Giotto, we're all fine. No need to worry", Viole unbelievably said and Giotto and I remained silent and continued to sit together.

After a few seconds a pink glow with hearts and flowers can be seen all over the area and it is mostly imposed in our area.

The children are all happy to see that but I knew better that they illusions and the one doing the act are obviously a whistling Chrome and a smiling Elena. I just sighed and I can hear Giotto deeply sighed too.

After a few minutes of sitting down I decided to stand up until a handcuff appeared at the side of the bench and handcuffed my left hand with Giotto's right.

"What's happening? Why are we handcuffed?" Giotto said and all the Guardians and Protectors started to hum. "Viole, I know these are your handcuffs. Give me the key"

"Sorry, I left the keys for the first time at the HQ so I'm sorry but you're stuck until we go back", Viole replied.

"Can't we just melt the cuffs then?" I asked Giotto but he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Viole's handcuffs are made up of a special metal that can never be melted or destroyed so the only way is the key, but with no key I'm afraid we are stuck", Giotto said. "Say are you going somewhere seeing that you are planning to stand before we are handcuffed together.

"I'm planning to go inside the orphanage and help tuck the kids to bed", I replied.

"Let's go then, with us in this situation we have to do everything together", Giotto simply said and we walk to the direction of the orphanage.

While at the doorstep and telling the children that it's naptime, the Guardians and Protectors started to hum again and the children all pointed upwards. Hanging on the ceiling is an innocent mistletoe.

'That wasn't there when we arrived', I thought and the kids all said one thing.

"Kiss Mama, Papa"

Giotto then held my head and give me another kiss on the forehead.

That time another round of clicking cameras was heard and all the Protectors and Guardians are 3 meters beside us holding their phones and cameras.

"Care to tell me who placed the mistletoe on the ceiling?" Giotto said again and everyone kept silent.

We sighed once again and directed the children to their sleeping quarters.

As of the request of the children we decided to give them each a kiss on the forehead and lulled them to sleep.

"Mama, sing us a lullaby", Frederick said and Giotto looked at me and nodded.

I closed my eyes and began to sing the sole lullaby I can remember that my Mom sings to me.

_In the night sky, they twinkle_

_The far stars of gold_

_The same color as the small bird_

_that looked up in my dream last night_

_In the sleepless night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Together with the blowing wind,_

_I fly riding on my thoughts_

_In the night sky, it sparkles_

_The distant moon of silver_

_The same color as the wild rose_

_that was blooming in my dream last night_

_In the gentle night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Let me sing with you tomorrow_

_Riding the wings of dreams_

_In the gentle night,_

_I sing this song alone_

_Let me sing with you tomorrow_

_Riding the wings of dreams_

When I finished the song and opened my eyes I found all the children soundly sleeping with Giotto placing blankets on some children nearest our direction.

We went downstairs and saw the Guardians and Protectors with Valdia drinking a cup of tea. Hayate passed one to me and one to Giotto.

I sat down near the Arceo and calmly drank my tea. I saw the other Protectors giving me a smile. One that has a deeper meaning.

After a few minutes sleep clouded my eyes, minutes ago I never felt any signs of sleeping. Was it the tea? Are they drugged with sleeping pills?

I slowly closed my eyes and blacked out.

When I woke up I was sitting over someone, and this certain someone was squirming under me. I straightened and saw myself sitting on top of Giotto, my arms placed on his neck and his arms encircling my waist. My hands were tied up with a rope same with Giotto. Giotto's legs are however tied to the chair. I looked all over the room and saw that we are all alone.

"Glad to see you're now awake. Now can you help me with the untying of the ropes?" Giotto said. "We can't burn them because this is Arisa's rope and it is resistant to fire and it can never be cut"

After a long ten minutes we successfully freed ourselves with utmost difficulty and looked around the room together seeing that our hands are still cuffed but was replaced with longer chains. After a minute the cuffs reformed again returning back to its original short chain.

"So where did you think we are?" I asked Giotto who was at that time touching the walls.

"Judging by the room, we are still at the orphanage but we are enclosed by a strong barrier of Mist flames.

"As expected of you Giotto", Daemon and Mukuro's voice can be heard and both appeared.

"Let us out in this vortex of yours Mukuro, Daemon", Giotto said and the two brothers smirked.

"Of course Your Highnesses", the two said and in a second we found ourselves in the living room with the others surrounding us.

"You, you all planned this didn't you, the handcuffs, the illusions, the mistletoe, the tying up of the two of us", I said and released a deadly aura.

"Haha...but Hime-sama...we're sorry", Hayate said and kneeled down.

I had a lot of fun today too, and seeing the Guardians and the Protectors bonding together I can't help but forgive them.

"I'll forgive you this time...let's go home then", I said and gave a smile.

"You're leaving?" the children said and Giotto and I kneeled down.

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know it", I said.

"The next time we'll visit we'll bring you a lot of gifts", Giotto said. "And we'll go somewhere together"

"Alright then", the children said. "Goodbye"

We all smiled and Elsa and the other girl grabbed me and Alex and the other boys grabbed Giotto.

"Take care of Papa okay Mama"

"Take care of Mama, okay Papa"


	34. The Truth Behind the Break up

**CHAPTER 34- The Truth Behind the Break Up**

It was a fine day in the Vongola Headquarters until I received a disturbing news.

"An attack was sighted at the east side of Palermo. It was lead by one of the rival family of Vongola.

"Don't tell the others about this I'm going alone", I told the person in charge.

"But Lady Tsuna...", he replied and I just gave him a smile.

"I'll be fine...don't worry about me"

Giotto's POV

I was doing my usual paperworks until I can hear a lot of screaming outside. I looked at the window and saw the medical team tending someone's wounds. Knuckles and Rhea were already there and with my hyper intuition I know that Rhea's crying.

I opened the door and I saw some maids scurrying in the hallway. I asked someone what's happening outside until I was answered by a shocking news.

"Lady Tsuna was found injured during her battle with the Brutto Famiglia. Right now she is tended by the medical team"

"What? Order the medical team to place her in the infirmary", I ordered and the maid hurried downstairs.

"Tsuna was hurt? I didn't know there was an attack. So why?" I mentally thought and went to the infirmary.

Most of her wounds are healed but she was not moving. I hurried to her bedside together with the Arceo and other Guardians.

"How's Tsuna Knuckles?" I asked my Sun Guardian who was at that time pumping a lot of Sun Flames to Tsuna's body.

"She's in a very worse condition Giotto. Her wounds however are only minimal but her psychological state is affected", Knuckles said. "If her mind gives up, I think it will be too late"

"I never knew there was an attack today", Viole said and everyone also nodded.

"The officer in charge told me that Tsuna was the first to know the attack and told the personnel to keep quiet about it. She fought the whole Brutto family by herself", Knuckles explained and my eyes widened.

Tsuna fought the whole Brutto family by herself? That's suicide...

"The Brutto Family is known to have a lot of illusionists, Tsuna defeated the whole family but I think she was overly exposed to the illusions. Even if one is trained to counter attack illusions, no person can escape from an attack done by a group of illusionists", Daemon said and we all paled.

"Is there a way to heal her mind then?" I asked and Rhea answered the question.

"There is, but it's too risky and we don't even know the proper procedure to do it", Rhea answered and the girls started to cry. To think that we had a lot of fun yesterday.

"Are we going to just stand here then and do nothing? HIME-SAMA IS SLOWLY DYING AND I CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING", Hayate bursted out and started to cry. " I fail as her right-hand woman"

Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours.

"If we don't act, her body and mind will soon give up. Judging by her condition and what kind of person is Tsuna, she'll have a full day left. A normal person will just live for 2 more hours", Knuckles stated.

"I'll help you then", a voice said and a pure Sky flame appeared to reveal Sheila di Cielo, the first Sky Protector of the Sky.

"Tsuna and I share the same mind, so I can open a path for all of you. I can transfer you to her mind", Sheila said. "The Brutto family illusionists made her remember all her memories and turned them into nightmares, I can't accompany you but I can bring you to the exact memory"

"What must we do then?"Arisa asked and Sheila gave a sad smile.

"As long as her memories will be fixed, then Tsuna will wake up. Her psychological state will return to normal. Make a memorable memory for her okay, Tsuna has experienced a lot of pain already", Sheila said. "_Aprire il percorso per le memorie che hanno causato l'incubo"_(Open the path to the memories that caused the nightmare)

"I trust you Tenth Generation Vongola and Second Generation Arceo to return her to normal"

A blinding light surrounded us and when we opened our eyes, we were in front of a mirror like thing. We decided to enter it and another flash of light appeared once again and this time we were in front of Tsuna's house three years ago. The same house we visited when we went to Japan.

"Where are we...?" G asked and we saw a 15 year old version of me arriving at the front gates wearing the school uniform of Nanimori Middle School.

"I can guess we were transported 3 years back to the past", I answered and continued to look at the scene.

"Tsuna, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late", the 15-year old version of me yelled and after a few seconds a 14 year-old version of Tsuna appeared from inside the house wearing the girl uniform and in her mouth is a piece of toast.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. My alarm clock broke and honestly I don't know what time it is", the younger Tsuna said and the younger me laughed. We also laughed.

"Don't worry we still have 30 minutes to spare", the younger me said and was smacked by the younger Tsuna.

"Yasu...I could have slept for 15 more minutes", she said.

"Sorry...why don't I treat you with an ice cream on our way to the school", the younger me said and the younger Tsuna beamed with a smile.

"Hime-sama was also very beautiful when she was younger however she has a brighter smile back then", Hayate said.

"Really Yasu? Then I want a double scoop of Vanilla and Strawberry", the younger Tsuna said and started to walk the usual way to school.

We followed them two meters behind but then we discovered that we adapted a ghost like form..meaning no one can see us. So we shortened our distance to a meter to hear the conversation.

After buying the ice cream they went directly to the classroom while we watched from afar.

"So what's the memory of this day Giotto?"Kyoya asked and I thought about it.

"Nothing really important, just a normal day", I answered.

"Then I wonder why we were transported here", Laela said and we explored the area. At three o'clock we went back in front of Tsuna's house just in time for the younger Tsuna and my younger self to arrive.

"Thanks for walking me home once again Yasu", the younger Tsuna said and the younger me smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"No problem, don't get into trouble okay", the younger me said and Tsuna smiled again.

"So judging by the actions, you were already a couple in this time. How cute", Arisa said and the females all screamed.

After a few minutes a black limousine appeared...clearly a property from the Vongola. We waited for someone to step outside and when it happened I was shocked. The one who got out from the limousine was no other than my father- Giovanni di Vongola.

"Dad? I never knew he visited Tsuna", I said and we saw him went to the doorstep and knock the door. After a minute, Tsuna opened the door.

"Sir Taru? Is there a reason for you to visit me?" the younger Tsuna said.

"Can both of us talk?" my father said and Tsuna completely opened the door and invited my father inside. Shortly we followed by passing through the door like ghosts.

The younger Tsuna asked if my father wants any drink in which he declined.

"What I'm going to tell you is only short so just sit down", my father said and Tsuna sat down across him.

"There's no use beating around the bush so I'll be direct to the point...break up with my son...end your relationship with Ieyasu"

My eyes widened and everyone gasped. My father told Tsuna to break up with me?

"I beg your pardon Sir Taru? Did I hear you just right?" the younger Tsuna said not believing what she heard.

"You heard what I said jut fine Tsuna. I told you to end your relationship with my son", my father replied.

"But may I ask why Sir? I didn't do anything bad to Ieyasu right?"

"You didn't but you may in the future. You see my son has a very bright future ahead and I know when that time comes you will just be a burden for him. In other words I don't approve you to be my son's partner", my father said and I can't help but form my palm into a fist. "So what will it take you to follow my wish. Money? Jewellery? A mansion? I can give you anything you want"

"I don't want anything from you Sir, being with Ieyasu is enough. Tell me what I lack and I'll do everything to change to become the person you want Ieyasu to be with", Tsuna exclaimed with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Whatever you do, you'll never be the person I want Ieyasu to be with. I know that you love my son so if you love him, you will do everything to make him happy right? And he will be happy with another person more suited for him"

"But...", Tsuna said with tears already leaking from her eyes.

"I don't want to do this thing but if you insist to be with my son then I'll do everything to fire your father from his job and also your father's friends. You don't want that right?" my father said and Tsuna was already a teary mess. "So what's your answer Tsunayuki Sawada?"

"I'll do it, I'll break up with Ieyasu just leave my father and his friends from this", Tsuna replied.

"I know you are an intelligent girl so you would understand, you and Ieyasu are from different worlds and no matter what you do you can never be in our world", my father said and went out the door.

"I never thought that Mr. Giovanni did that to Tsuna", Chrome said and we all sadly look at the scene of a crying 14 year old Tsuna. Suddenly another flash of light appeared and this time we were transported to the park, two weeks after my father visited.

"Say Tsuna, you're really cold to me for the last two weeks. Did something happen maybe I can help?"my younger self asked a silent Tsuna.

"There's nothing wrong Ieyasu, you're just over thinking. I'm perfectly fine", Tsuna coldly answered and I remembered the scene, this is the time when we broke up. "Say Ieyasu, I've been meaning to tell you something lately".

"What's it Tsuna? You know you can always ask me anything you want", the younger me smiled.

"I know this is very sudden but this is the right time to tell you this. Ieyasu Taru I don't hold any feelings for you anymore, let's break up" Tsuna said and once again everybody gasped.

"This is a joke Tsuna right? Tell me is there something wrong? Maybe I can help you with it", my younger self nervously asked.

"There is nothing you can do Ieyasu, everything's over you can't do anything to save this relationship anymore. Now that you are hearing this, LEAVE", Tsuna shouted and the younger me dejectedly walked away.

"So that's what happened during your break up...it's really a tearful one", Laela said.

"Goodbye Ieyasu", we heard the young Tsuna softly said. "This is for the best"

After that she started to cry, and kneeled on the ground repeatedly saying I'm sorry.

I don't know what to say, I didn't know that this was the real truth about the sudden break up. I don't know what to feel, should I be happy or be angry? But seeing the scene in front of me I can't help but cry, not only for Tsuna but also for our long lost love.

I started to approach Tsuna and placed a hand on her shoulder. It's a good thing that when we were transported we were wearing a black cloak with a hood to cover our face.

I don't know why but that time my body seems very solid and when I touched Tsuna's shoulder she looked at me.

"Who are you? I'm sorry to let you see me in this condition", the younger Tsuna said.

"I'm someone concerned about you, so what happened?" I slowly asked.

"Was my decision of breaking up with the man I love a good one if that means his happiness?" the younger Tsuna questioned me and after a minute I came up with an answer.

"The past is past and you can't change that but there is still a future isn't there? In the future do everything you can to be with him...because I know he'll also be waiting for you"

"Thank you Mister...that helped me a lot", the young Tsuna said and gave me a smile. I smiled in return and suddenly we were engulfed in a bright light and when we opened our eyes we are back in the infirmary wearing our usual clothes.

Knuckles then checked Tsuna's vital signs and happily sighed.

"She's okay now, her mind is in a normal state, she'll just need some time to rest", Knuckles said and all cheered.

"So now that you know everything, what will you do now Giotto?" G asked and everyone looked at me.

"I'll keep my word, as I have said I'm waiting for her"


	35. Moments During Shopping

**CHAPTER 35- Moments during Shopping**

Giotto's POV

It's been three days since Tsuna's condition became stable and until now she hasn't woke up. I was once again doing the usual-signing the paperworks and sorting them again to their importance. A knock echoed through my office and G entered with a letter on his hand.

"Guess what? The official invitation for the Cavallone Ball arrived just now, and the ball is just two days away", G said and placed the gold invitation on my desk.

"I can think that Dino is busy organizing that he forgot to send the invitations", I said and just smiled at my friend's silly actions.

"So as Nono said, we're all going right? So what will we do about Tsuna? If she wakes up..." G was interrupted when Elena bursted into the room.

"Guess what, Tsuna woke up, let's go", and with that said we all ran towards the direction of the infirmary. Even the Arcobalenos are there recently back from their mission. With Luce is the little Aria and beside them are the Arceo and my other Guardians.

"Tsuna are you alright now? Don't push yourself too hard if you're still tired", Knuckles said but Tsuna sat up.

"I'm feeling just fine don't worry. Luce-nee I didn't know you're back", Tsuna said and the Arcobalenos said that they just came back from their mission.

"Now that Tsuna has woken up then that means we're all going to attend the Cavallone Ball", Elena said and everyone cheered again. "Say Tsuna can I be the one to chose your dress this time?"

"I don't want to be a bother Elena", Tsuna responded but Elena just laughed.

"Nonsense, all of us will go shopping today and if you want you can join us if you're feeling well. The boys will accompany us and that's final", Elena said and looked at all of the males in the room including me.

"But Elena dear...", Daemon said.

"No buts Daemon and no protesting. If I ever hear anyone whine or protest then I'll drag him to the car myself", Elena said and all the females nodded. "Alright everyone, pick a male to hold your bags"

All of us groaned, shopping with girls most especially with Elena is one of our hatest things, our hands and feet would get numb from walking and bringing their heavy purchases.

"Alright as usual, the pinkhead G would carry my stuff", Hayate said and G gave a glare.

"Takeshi will be mine", Arisa said and Takeshi gave out a smile.

"Knuckles will be with me", Laela said and Knuckles gave a thumbs up.

"Lampo will be with me then", Rhea said and Lampo moped about the number of things he must bring.

"Kyoya, I trust that you will be with us for the duration of the shopping", Chrome said and Kyoya just froze on the spot. You see, Kyoya always escaped in the middle of the shopping torture.

"Yes less work for me", Daemon yelled and Elena gave him a smile.

"But Daemon dear I'll be shopping for a lot more than the usual", and Daemon's face fell. You see every time Kyoya escapes he would be the one to carry Chrome's bags seeing that he's the oldest brother.

"I'll have no choice but to pick you then", Viole said to Mukuro and tossed a thick roll of paper. "Those are only a fourth of the things I have to buy so you take care of it okay"

And at that moment Mukuro's face also fell...

"So Tsuna will you go with us?" Elena asked and Tsuna just nodded.

"Uh huh but I can carry my things you know", Tsuna said.

"Nope, you just recovered so you must not bring anything. Let's leave all of that to Giotto okay", Elena said and I just sighed.

"But...", Tsuna said and I gave her a smile.

"Don't worry Tsuna it's not a problem. Besides I can't let you bring anything considering your condition", I replied and Tsuna gave a small smile.

"Alright, now then let's meet at the entrance in thirty minutes", Elena said and we all went back to our rooms to get dressed.

Thirty minutes passed and we all met at the entrance with Knuckle bringing Tsuna in the bridal style and set her on the ground.

"Thank you Knuckles, but it was just fine for me to walk", Tsuna said but Knuckles smiled.

"Don't over exert yourself", Knuckles said and we all went outside. This time we told the drivers not to drive us because we'll do it ourselves. Sometimes we want to live like normal people.

Each car holds 2 pairs so we bought 4 cars of different brands, a Ferrari, a Mercedes, a Porsche, and a Bentley.

Inside the Ferrari is me, Tsuna, G, and Hayate. G is the one driving saying that the right-hand man should do everything for the boss and I am in the passenger seat. At the backseat are Tsuna and Hayate.

Inside the Mercedes are Takeshi, Arisa, Laela, and Knuckles. Takeshi is in the driver's seat and Knuckles is sitting in the passenger seat. The girls are at the back.

At the Porsche are Lampo,Rhea, Kyoya, and Chrome. The one driving is Kyoya and at the passenger seat is Lampo. Rhea and Chrome are at the backseat.

Lastly inside the Bentley are Viole, Mukuro, Daemon, and Elena. Daemon is the one driving and Mukuro is in the passenger seat. Viole and Elena are at the back seat.

After 20 minutes we arrived at the Mall and got ready for the hours of torture.

After parking the cars at the VIP section of the parking area we got out from the car and went inside the mall. The worst part of the shopping is not the bags but the crowd of fan girls and fan boys. We just ignored them and started our deadly shopping. The girls went inside all the dress shops and by that time each of the other boys got 5 shopping bags, Tsuna on the other hand only gave me 2 light bags.

We then went to the direction of the Shoe stores and another 7 shopping bags are added to the others burden while only 3 bags were added to mine. We went to the Jewellery stores again and this time, the girls appeared bringing 3 bags of purchases each containing 5 jewelleries each costing hundreds of thousands. Tsuna on the other hand bought only one simple bracelet decorated with the colors of the eight gems.

Maybe Tsuna was embarrassed to buy some things because they are using our money.

"Tsuna, don't you want to buy some more?" I asked Tsuna and was awarded by a shrug.

"Say Tsuna, what's the color of your dress for the ball?" I asked her and Tsuna widened her eyes.

"Why...why do you want to know?" she shyly asked and I gave her a grin.

"Just tell me", I answered her with my boss mode voice and that made her cringe.

"A light pink", she answered and I dragged her towards the direction of the jewellery store and ask for some suggestions of the saleslady for any accessories that complements a light pink dress. At the end I chose a diamond studded necklace, simple pink earrings with diamonds dangling, and a simple chain bracelet.

Tsuna denied accepting my gift but I insisted saying that she needs to wear this for the party.

"I don't want to overuse the money and besides I don't really like to buy things", Tsuna said and I just smiled.

"Nonsense, from now on I want you to buy some things too", I said. "At the past, you are always happy if I buy you some things and I know you haven't changed"

"I haven't but...I just don't want to use someone's money for my own", Tsuna said. "Now that I notice it, you seem different Giotto you're talking more to now. The Guardians and Protectors are also always together now, did something happen while I was asleep?"

"Nothing Tsuna, I just feel like it...besides aren't you happy that the Guardians and Protectors are starting to pair up?" I asked her and she smiled.

"'I'm happy about it but I was just surprised by the sudden change of your attitude. How can I say it..it's like you felt more like human", Tsuna said.

"Is that supposed to be a complement because it sounds more like an insult?" I asked her and I was rewarded by a laugh.

"It was a complement Mr. Vongola it's just that months ago, you are always locked at your study busy signing papers, and now you are always with us doing a lot of things", Tsuna said. Hearing that statement from her I can't help but smile.

"Hey lovebirds hurry up, let's go have lunch", Rhea said.

"Shut up Rhea", Tsuna said and Rhea and the others laughed while both of us flushed. "Let's go then Giotto"

Tsuna extended her hand and I accepted it, it's just like the scene when we went to the orphanage but now, it's like we're both comfortable with our situation.

We went to eat at a small cafe and each ordered a different kind of cake for lunch.

Giotto-Chocolate Chambourd

G- Chocolate Grand Marnier

Knuckles- Carrot

Elena- Red Velvet

Chrome- Kailua Velvet

Tsuna- Fresh Strawberry

Laela- White Chocolate

Rhea- Toasted Hazelnut Frangelico

Hayate- Vanilla Chocolate Chip

Daemon- Marble

Mukuro- Almond

Takeshi- Lemon

Viole- Vanilla Spice

Kyoya- French Vanilla

Lampo-Chocolate

Arisa- Vanilla

We then shared our cakes with each other, because Tsuna also loves Chocolate cakes I gave her half of mine and knowing that I also love strawberry she also gave me half of hers. In the end we ended up feeding each other and laughing.

"Looking at both of you now, you look like a couple", G said and we can't help but stop our actions and blush, I don't know with Tsuna though.

We finished eating and went home to finish our work. My Guardians and I have to attend a meeting and the Arceo still needs to do the patrolling.

"Well then, we'll be busy with work and we might not attend dinner, so I think I'll say see you tomorrow", I told Tsuna and she smiled in returned.

"I had a lot of fun today...see you tomorrow too Giotto", Tsuna replied and we both separated ways.

"You and Tsuna seem to be close than we would have guessed", Arisa said and everyone wiggled their eyebrows.

"Just promise us that I will be your best man Giotto okay", G said and ran towards the direction of the meeting room before I can smack him on the head.


	36. Day of the Cavallone Ball

**CHAPTER 36- Day of the Cavallone Ball**

Tsuna's POV

The next day came in an instant and I can't help but be excited for the ball, it will be held in the evening so I still have 10 hours to do all the paperworks assigned to the Arceo Boss.

I started to sign the paperworks until the door opened with a frantic Luce-nee with Aria who was giggling.

"Tsuna...can I ask you a favour?"

"What is it Luce- nee?" I asked, somehow my mind is telling me that this would involve Aria.

"Reborn and I are told to go somewhere but I don't want to bring Aria because it's a dangerous mission. We will be back by 5 because I heard you will be going to the Cavallone ball. Can you take care of Aria?" Luce-nee said and I can't say no.

"It's okay Luce-nee but I really don't know how to take care of a baby", I said. And for 10 minutes I was given a fast lesson about taking care of babies.

"Now that you know, I'll be going then..Goodbye Aria, Mama and Papa has to go somewhere so stay here with your Big Sister Tsuna okay?" Luce said and kissed the baby on the forehead and went outside the door.

"So what will we be doing then Aria?" I asked the baby and I was awarded with giggles. "First of all let's eat breakfast okay?"

I then went out from my office and went to the kitchen to mix a milk for Aria. After five minutes I let Aria drink the milk and we went to the dining room to join the others.

"Good morning everyone", I said and everyone said their greetings too. In the other hand, Aria just sent giggles to everyone.

"Hime-sama why is Baby Aria with you?" Hayate said and I sat down.

"Luce-nee said that she had Reborn-nii had a mission to do so she left Aria to me and will get her at 5", I replied and started to eat my breakfast difficulty because of a squirming Aria.

"Tsuna, do you want me to hold Aria while you are eating?" Giotto asked and I gave Aria to him.

I continued to eat breakfast and in the background I can hear the giggles of Aria and Giotto's laughter.

"What are you do...", I said and find Giotto's seat empty. I located the origin of the sound and I saw Giotto lying on the floor with Aria on top of his chest. Giotto then held Aria by the arms and extended it so that it looks like that Aria is flying. Aria in the other hand never stops giggling and makes baby sounds.

"Looking by what's happening, Giotto would sure be a good father when he grows up", Knuckles said and all of us nodded.

'He would be the perfect father figure', I mentally thought and just sighed.

"Sorry about that, I just got into the moment", Giotto said and sat at his chair again.

We still have some hours to do our work before the ball, so let's finish all of them", G said and everyone else groaned.

"And I thought we'll have a little time to rest before the ball", Hayate replied.

"Giotto-nii please I can't work anymore", Laela said and turned to Giotto for help.

Giotto sweat dropped at the action and told everyone to have a free day in which everyone cheered up.

"As always Giotto you always follow their wishes", Viole said and Giotto just smiled.

"Let's just say that I am quite tired myself", Giotto said and Viole glared at him. "But don't worry only a small stack is left"

After a quite long breakfast we all separated, Laela and Lampo went back to sleep, Rhea and Knuckles went outside to exercise, Takeshi and Arisa are at the dojo, G and Hayate are in the archery range, Kyoya and Viole are at the training room, and Mukuro, Chrome, Daemon, and Elena stayed at the Theatre room watching a pile of movies.

Giotto and I on the other hand was left at the breakfast table and decided to walk around the garden with Aria.

"Tsuna, do you know that there is a secret garden here in the gardens?" Giotto asked me and I shrugged.

"There is one? How come I don't know about it?"I answered and Giotto just laughed.

"That's because it's supposed to be a secret garden, only the previous Vongola bosses and Guardians know about its existence. Want to go there?" Giotto asked me and I quickly nodded my head.

He led me to one of the hedges and placed his palm through it.

"This part is just an illusion", he said and typed on what it seems to be the password. The hedge separated like a door and we both went inside. To normal people it seems like a dead end but there is a secret door in the area.

When I entered the secret garden, I was amazed it was full of flowers and trees; it's like a preserved part of nature itself.

"I come here to relax and run away from work", Giotto said and lied on the grass. I followed after a short while and Aria lied on Giotto's chest.

I looked at the sky and it has the bluest color, one that can make at peace and fall asleep. After a few minutes of watching the sky I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Nah, don't wake them up it's like a very perfect picture", a voice that is unmistakably Elena's can be heard and I opened my eyes.

The last thing I remembered was lying on the grass. Did I fell asleep? I tried to sit up but then I notice something holding me. On my waist is Giotto's arms encircling me and earlier my hands were also at his waist. Aria was peacefully sleeping on Giotto's chest with a smile on her face.

I patted Giotto's shoulder and after a few seconds he woke up and looked around the surroundings. He then sat up and gathered Aria when he saw the Guardians and Arceo surrounding us.

"Guys. Why are you here?" Giotto asked everyone and was awarded with a smile.

"We were all wondering where the two of you are and we searched the whole mansion, we found out no signs of you there so we went to the main garden, once again we didn't saw the two of you and the driver said that you didn't leave the mansion so the only place remaining is the secret garden, and we found the two of you here sleeping in a very comfortable position", G said and we both blushed.

"You look like a married couple with Aria as your baby", Elena said and that worsen our blush. By this time Aria woke up and began crying.

Woman's instinct or whatever I began to cuddle the crying Aria and she stopped crying.

"She must be hungry already seeing it's already time for lunch", I said and we all went to the direction of the dining room.

We had a very peaceful lunch and we all decided to gather at the Movie Theatre Room to watch movies. We watched a total of three movies until 5.

"I wonder why Luce-nee and Reborn-nii aren't here yet", I said and went to the direction of my room to change for the ball.

Suddenly my phone began to ring and the ID caller is Luce-nee.

"Luce-nee where are you?" I asked and the answer made me pale.

"You mean you can't come home because the mission will take a longer time?" I asked and looked at Aria.

"Don't worry I'll take care of Aria until you come back. Be careful okay", and with that I ended the call and deeply sighed. "I guess I'll have to dress you up too Aria"

After 30 minutes we were already both dressed up. Me with the light pink dress I bought and Aria with the light blue dress, Luce-nee bought for her.

I got a red cape from my wardrobe and placed it over my dress and I got another blue small cape for Aria from her room.

We went down the stairs where everyone is already waiting and greeted them a Good Evening.

"Hime-sama why is Aria with you?" Hayate asked and I just gave her a smile.

"An emergency happened and Luce-nee and Reborn-nii will arrive tomorrow afternoon so I'm afraid Aria will be in my care for the whole time. I can't leave her in the mansion so I'll bring her to the ball", I explained.

"Let's all go then", Giotto said and we all piled up into two limousines. We arrived in the Cavallone Mansion in Florence after an hour and thirty minutes.

When we arrived it was already 7 PM and there are already a lot of people. At the door we were greeted by a lot of butlers and maids seeing that the most powerful Family has arrived. From the door, a man with dirty yellow hair appeared dressed in a blue tuxedo.

"Welcome Giotto, I'm sorry for the late invitation though", the man said and shook hands with Giotto. "I see you bought all the Arceo too"

"Of course I did Dino, they are required to be here", Giotto answered and Dino just laughed.

"Giotto I didn't know you have a child and what a lovely wife you have", the man named Dino said and looked at me. After a few seconds I began to understand what Dino meant.

"I'm sorry Don Cavallone but I'm not Giotto's wife or girlfriend, I'm the Sky Protector of the Arceo and the child here is the daughter of Luce and Reborn", I explained and Dino widened his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the wrong assumption; it's just that you look like a couple when I appeared. So this is Luce and Reborn's daughter, I see. Aria was her name right?" Dino said and began to ruffle Aria's hair. "Such a beautiful child indeed. Why don't we all get inside then?"

We entered the ballroom door and saw that the party is already in full blast. Dino then lead us to a reserved table for the whole Vongola Family and we sat down. After a few minutes Dino excused himself to entertain more guests.

We then began to eat dinner and after that Daemon, Elena, Kyoya, Chrome, Laela, Knuckles ,Rhea, Lampo, Arisa, and Takeshi excused themselves to dance.

Suddenly a few Mafia donnas went to our direction and started to ask questions.

"Don Vongola, I didn't know you were married and to be wed to such a beautiful woman and have a beautiful daughter, you really are blessed", a woman said and both of us blushed again.

"You're wrong Madam, I am not married and Tsuna here is the Sky Protector of the Arceo, the child is the daughter of Luce and Reborn", Giotto explained and the women gasped.

"I see, I don't see Luce or Reborn here", another woman said.

"They are on a mission and they have to leave their daughter to us", I responded and everyone nodded.

"We'll excuse ourselves then, Don Vongola and Miss Tsuna have a good day", the women said and began to return to their respective tables.

After a few minutes another group of people went to our table again and greeted Giotto and the others and mistake me again to be Giotto's wife. Once again we explained the situation and the night continued just like that.

"Tsuna, Giotto why don't you have some fun, I'll take care of Aria", Knuckles said and got Aria from my hold.

At that time a waltz sounded all over the room and a lot of people went to the center to dance. A lot of girls went to Giotto's direction and another group of men went to mine. Suddenly Giotto grabbed my hand and led me to the center and I can hear the disappointed sighs of the two groups.

Giotto then placed his hand on my waist and grabbed my right hand. He gestured me to place my left hand on his shoulder and we started to dance.

"To avoid that kind of things, we should dance together right?" Giotto said and I chuckled.

"You're possibly right Don Vongola...let's enjoy the night then", I replied and Giotto took that time to turn me around.

"Right, let's have fun then Miss Cielo", Giotto said and I grinned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To all readers, I might not be uploading for one whole week because of our Midterm Examinations...After this ordeal I will promise to continue updating like always..Thank you and I'm sorry.


	37. The Ranking Prince

**CHAPTER 37- The Ranking Prince**

Tsuna's POV

We danced and had fun the whole night and arrived at the mansion nearly midnight. I tucked Aria to bed and changed our attires to a sleeping one. After knowing that Aria is soundly asleep, I decided to sleep.

The next morning I bathed and dressed myself and Aria then went downstairs. A few meters from the door I can hear a lot of shouts and screams.

"Hey Fuuta, can you tell us the top 5 foods that Giotto likes", G said and I can't help but smile.

"Alright, Ranking Star I can hear you", I heard the boy I presume as Fuuta said and I went inside with Aria on my arms.

What I saw made me surprise, things started to float like there was zero gravity on the room. At least the foods were not served yet because the plates, spoons, forks, and other glass wares were floating.

"The Top 5 in the list is Pizza, number 4 is Pasta and spaghetti, number 3 is steak, number 2 are chocolates and ice cream, and number 1 is cake", Fuuta said and the objects returned to their places. Three years had passed and still Giotto has never changed.

Suddenly he turned to my direction and looked at me in the eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo, daughter of the Cielo Donna, Sherry di Cielo and the late Riland di Cielo. Sky Protector of the Second Generation of the Arceo and adopted daughter of the late General Iemitsu Sawada. Also known as the world's famous idol and singer, Tsuki and most of all the reincarnation of Sheila di Cielo, the first Arceo Sky Protector", Fuuta said I gave him a smile.

'So this is the descendant of Fortanzo de la Stella', the voice of Sheila said in mind.

'You know this guy?' I mentally asked.

'Fortanzo de la Stella is a member of the Vongola First Generation which has the ability to accurately rank things and know some information about people', Sheila answered. 'He was known as the Ranking King'

'So this young boy here is the descendant of that Fortanzo?' I asked and was rewarded with a yes.

'He introduced you, so you introduce him for fun', Sheila said and I can't help but give out a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you too Fuuta de la Stella, son of Flordeliz de la Stella and Paolo de la Stella. Known as the 'Ranking Prince' of the Tenth Generation of the Vongola Family. And most of all the descendant of Fortanzo de la Stella who was known as the Ranking King from the First Generation of the Vongola", I replied and Fuuta gave out a grin.

"Not a lot of people know that I am the descendant of Fortanzo de la Stella, as expected I never knew that you can communicate with the First Arceo Sky Protector just like that", Fuuta replied and at that moment I can feel a tug from Sheila.

'Can I meet him personally Tsuna?' Sheila said and I can't help but sigh.

"You can't you know that yourself", I loudly replied.

"Know what Hime-sama?" Hayate asked and I then realized my mistake.

"It's nothing Hayate, someone's just bothering me", I replied and Sheila whined.

'Fine, I can let you out for only a few minutes okay', I mentally responded and Sheila cried out in joy. Lately I discovered that I can call Sheila whenever I like and if I give her the permission, she can take over my body.

'Don't worry I just want to see for myself the descendant of Uncle Fortanzo', Sheila said and an orange glow surrounded the two of us.

'Wait, Uncle?' I then thought and Sheila then took control of my body.

Whenever we change positions, my soul is placed in a sphere where I can see what's currently happening.

One of the clues that Sheila is the one controlling my body and not my soul is that my hair would turn into a lighter shade of brown with orange highlights. My hair would become longer and become wavy.

"So you're the descendant of Uncle Fortanzo huh? It's nice to meet you", Sheila said and extended her hand to the frozen Fuuta.

"Don't tell me I'm now talking to the First Sky Protector, Sheila di Cielo?" Fuuta said and Sheila gave a very bright smile, one that I have not being doing for three years.

"It's nice to meet you Sky Empress", Fuuta said and bowed down but Sheila just chuckled.

"It's nice to have a corporeal body for a little while", Sheila said. "But I'm afraid that I'll have to return now before I can drain Tsuna's flames"

And after that we switched positions again and I was back in my own body.

"That was so cool, Tsuna-nee. You and Sheila-nee are like two souls in one body", Fuuta said and began to cling on to me.

At that moment the food arrived and the maids started to place the breakfast on the table. Minutes later we began to eat and once again I mixed a milk formula for Aria.

"Say Fuuta, can you tell us the top 3 foods that Hime-sama likes?" Hayate said and Fuuta nodded.

This time however, the foods also floated together with the other glass wares.

"I can hear you Ranking Star, the top 3 foods that Tsuna-nee likes are...top 3 are chocolates, top 2 are ice creams, and no.1 are cakes", Fuuta said and Hayate then instructed the maids to make a strawberry cake, G on the other hand also instructed the maids to make a Vanilla cake.

"What about this Fuuta, can you give me the no. 1 person who is likely to become G's girlfriend and wife?" Giotto asked and G flustered. I sneaked a peek on Hayate and saw her blushing.

"Why only me, Fuuta can you rank all the Guardians compatible partners?" G said and Fuuta nodded.

Once again everything started to float and I can just sigh once again.

"Ranking Star I can hear you...G's partner is Arisa, Takeshi's partner is Chrome, Lampo's partner is Laela, Knuckles' partner is Rhea, Mukuro's partner is Elena, Daemon's partner is Viole, Kyoya's partner is Hayate", Fuuta said.

"What my future girlfriend is Arisa?" G said and Arisa just laughed.

"I'm afraid I see you only as a brother figure G", Arisa said.

"Really I'm paired with Chrome?" Takeshi asked and Kyoya grabbed Takeshi's collar.

"So you're going to steal Chrome from me huh?" Kyoya asked and readied his tonfas.

"My future boyfriend is Nii-chan? Isn't it impossible?" Laela and Rhea said and their two older brothers remained frozen at the spot.

"Mukuro, I didn't know you'd steal my beloved Elena from me", Daemon said and started to shake Mukuro back and forth.

"I can't believe I'll end up with Kyoya. That's impossible to happen", Hayate said and started to bang her head on the table.

"Guys, calm down everything that Fuuta said is not true, look outside it's raining", Viole said and it's true, it's pouring down outside. "Whenever it rains, Fuuta's predictions turns out to be wrong".

Because Fuuta cannot use his ranking ability we decided to finish our breakfast and started to do our work once again.

At lunch time Luce-nee and Reborn-nii arrived and I gave Aria to them. They apologized for the trouble but I reassured them that it's just okay.

The whole afternoon, the Vongola Guardians with Giotto attended several meetings while we the Arceo, continued our paperworks and patrolling of the town. This time Fuuta came with us after a few pleadings from his part.

We decided to split up into 4 groups to save time. Team 1 are Me and Fuuta, Team 2 are Hayate and Takeshi, Team 3 are Rhea, Laela, and Chrome, and lastly Team 4 is composed of Kyoya and Mukuro.

Fuuta and I finished the patrolling earlier than the expected time so we went to the middle of the town square to wait for the others.

"Tsuna-nee...can I ask you something?" Fuuta said and I told him to continue.

"Can I rank the top 5 people you cared so much?"

"Alright, but why?"

"So that I will be reassured about something. If you and Giotto ends up together, it would be a bright future"

"Then you won't need to use your ranking Fuuta...because I'll tell you now that he is the most important person for me"

When we went back to the HQ it was already dinner time and Giotto and the Guardians are already at the dinner table.

"Hey Fuuta, can you rank the top 5 people G cares about?" Arisa said and was awarded by a glare from G.

"Why am I always the subject of the ranking?" G asked and Arisa just laughed.

"In the Top 5 is Timoteo-san...", Fuuta started.

"Of course I care about him, he's the Vongola Nono after all", G replied.

"In the Top 4 is Sherry-sama", Fuuta said and G nodded.

"She's our mother figure in the Vongola and besides she takes care of us", G said.

"In the Top 3 is Hayate-nee...", Fuuta continued.

"How...Haya..te...are...you...joking?" G said while blushing and all of us smiled.

"Top 2 is Tsuna-nee and in the Top 1 is Giotto-nii"

"Well I agree with that ranking, Tsuna after all is my younger sister figure, the Sky Protector and the Second in Command. Giotto is the Vongola Decimo and my best friend so of course he's the first"

"We knew that there is something between you and Hayate", Rhea said and the two started to blush more.

"Enough, we don't want G to die because of embarrassment right?" Giotto said and Viole gave out a smirk.

"Say Fuuta can you rank the no.1 person that Giotto cares for?"

"Isn't it obvious Viole?"Mukuro said. "We don't need Fuuta's rankings to know that"

"But isn't it still fun to hear it from the Ranking Prince directly?" Elena said and the other nodded.

"Alright, the no.1 person Giotto-nii cares for the most is no other than..."


	38. Ira vs Tsuna

**CHAPTER 38- Ira vs. Tsuna**

"Is no other than?" Rhea repeated.

"Of course it's no other than the Guardians...", Fuuta said and the Guardians face palmed.

I continued to smile and laugh at the Guardians antics. But what is this painful sensation in my chest?

"Haha...of course it would by my Guardians and the Vongola Famiglia that will be first in the list", Giotto said.

"Fuuta what about you tell us the person that Giotto loves very much, not as a friend or a comrade, but as a lover", Daemon said and Giotto froze on the spot.

"Well...Fuuta who is it?"Takeshi said and Fuuta closed his eyes.

"The person Giotto-nii loves the most is...T...", Fuuta said and at that time Ira went inside the dining room and clutched Giotto's arm.

"Of course, it would be me, right Fuuta?" Ira said.

"Actually...Miss Ira", Fuuta said and I clamped his mouth and whispered something to his ear. 'Don't say a word Fuuta okay?'

"Well, well, well look whose here, and I thought G had the intention of killing you during the trial, you should have died", Ira said and looked at me.

"Ira, what are you talking about apologize now", Elena said but Ira just continued to shout at me.

"When you weren't here Giotto was just doing fine but why do you have to come back. Don't you know what Giotto was feeling during the years you left him? And who do you think was with him during those times, it wasn't you it was me!" Ira said and grabbed my collar.

"Don't you have any conscience; do you think we are all happy to have you in the Vongola? What do you think happened to Giotto during those three years? I'll tell you then because I know the others didn't tell you, Giotto almost fell into depression, he never left his room, he almost threw away his life of because what you did", Ira said and slapped me on the face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about that", I said and started to bite my lips to calm myself.

"SORRY? Sorry won't do anything at all, you have a lot of guts to show your face here and act like nothing happened. You don't know how many times I want to wipe the smiles on your face", Ira continued.

"IRA STOP THAT NOW", Giotto said and Ira stopped.

"But Giotto, she...she hurt you I'm just doing the right thing...", Ira said.

'Tsuna, are you okay, you're trembling?' Sheila asked me. Am I really trembling?

'I'm alright Sheila, I'm alright no need to worry', I reassured Sheila but inside is another story.

"Whatever you do, you'll never be the person Giotto will end up with. He will be happy with another person more suited for him", Ira said and I froze.

Those lines, those lines were the same lines Giotto's father told me when he asked me to break with him. At that time, everything returned back, I started to remember my life after I broke up with Giotto. Remembering all of those made me clutch my head and shout out in pain.

"Hime-sama? What's wrong?" Hayate said and held me.

I started to cry, my nightmares from those nights, my loneliness and guilt was reborn anew and the pain was unbearable.

'Tsuna, stop remembering those things everything will be okay', Sheila reassured me but whatever I do the memories always comes back and my tears never stop.

'Sheila, what do I do I'm scared', I told Sheila and she gave me a worried glance.

'I'll kill that woman, Tsuna, I'll be doing a force takeover of your body okay so leave everything to me and rest', Sheila said and gave me a smile.

Sheila placed a hand on my forehead and we exchanged positions...

Giotto's POV

After Ira's outburst I can't help but remember the past three years. Three years ago I could have sworn to never leave my room. Me, three years ago was moping inside my room trying hard to think what could have gone wrong on our relationship. Three years ago I tried to eradicate my future and almost fell into depression. But then the thing that made me to what I am now are the words my Grandpa said.

"Never forget the past, because it shapes your future"

Tsuna was the reason, why three years ago, I decided to accept my position as the heir to the Vongola throne. She taught me to trust people and help people. And that was the kind of person I am now.

After Tsuna's eventual shock the atmosphere around her changed. An orange glow emitted from her and after a few seconds she was not anymore crouched on the ground, she was standing on the ground. But the person who was in front of us now is not Tsuna herself but the unmistakable presence of Sheila di Cielo.

"Did you really think that for all those years, Tsuna never experienced anything at all?" Sheila said with her eyes glowing orange.

"Did you think that for those three years Tsuna was not in pain? Are you thinking that for those three years, Tsuna never suffered the consequences of her actions?" Sheila continued.

"Did you know that for a month, she never got a wink of sleep and for the past years until now, she never gets to sleep peacefully because of the nightmares hunting her? Did you know how many times she tried to commit suicide and kill herself because of the guilt eating her up? The guilt that Giotto must be suffering because of what she did", Sheila said and I widened my eyes. Commit suicide? Tsuna had tried to commit suicide in the past?

"Do you know how many times the Arcobalenos and Iemitsu need to rush her to the hospital because she always, collapse and faints? Do you know how many months she needs to stay in the hospital and recover?"

"Tsuna, almost fell into a severe depression for those years and for her to recover Luce decided to make another persona for Tsuna, and that was how Tsuki was born. Tsuna never knew that Giotto and Takeshi were part of the Vongola; it was all a coincidence or maybe destiny. So I can never forgive you saying that Tsuna never suffered", Sheila said. "But to tell you the truth, Tsuna was very happy to meet every one of you, she feels that she has found a family she can fit in"

"Meeting all of you, she was very glad to choose to live...", Sheila said and everyone in the room was frozen. Even Ira widened her eyes in disbelief.

"I'll leave Tsuna to you again, I'm afraid I used my own flames to make a force takeover and I have to rest", Sheila said and another orange glow surrounded Tsuna's body. This time instead of standing, she was crouched on the ground with her eyes closed and visible tear trails on her face.

Right after that Knuckles and Rhea rushed to her and checked her pulse and heartbeat.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She's just asleep now", Knuckles said and we all sighed in relief.

'So what are you going to do now Decimo?' Aeris said to me. As Tsuna can communicate with Sheila, I can also communicate freely with Aeris.

'What I should have done from the start', I simply replied and looked at Tsuna's sleeping form and brought her up in bridal style.

"I'll bring her to her room then", I said and went out of the door towards the eighth floor.

'And what should that be Giotto, the thing you should have done right from the start. I must admit, it's been quite a long time since I saw my wife that angry', Aeris said and I just smiled.

'Well...from the start I should have protected her, from now on I'll show how much I love her'


	39. A Date?

**CHAPTER 39- A Date?**

Tsuna's POV

When I woke up the next day, I was already inside my room. If I remember correctly I was in the dining room and then Ira appeared and a commotion happened. I wonder who brought me here afterwards.

At my bedside is a note tucked under the vase placed with red roses. On the table is also a tray filled with breakfast.

'Rest for a little while Tsuna. We are doing your paperworks so no need to worry'- Giotto

So Giotto was the one who brought me here. The thought alone made me blush and I plopped at the bed again and placed the duvets above my head.

Everything from yesterday went back and I can't help but sigh of how pathetic I am in front of the others. After a few minutes of deciding what to do I then started to get ready for the day and went to take a bath.

"Lady Tsuna are you awake?" a maid said and gave a knock to the door.

"I am, is there anything you'd like to say?" I opened the door already dressed in casual clothing and politely asked the maid.

"Master Giotto would like to have a talk with you in his study room Lady Tsuna", the maid said, bowed, and leaved.

Giotto wants to talk to me? What would it be about? I started to take the stairs this time down to floor 7 and knocked at Giotto's office door.

A voice then said 'come in' and I opened the door only to see everybody-the Guardians and the Arceo with Giotto in the room. I noticed all of them are smiling except for a grumbling Hayate, G, Viole, and Mukuro.

"Good to see your okay Tsuna", Knuckles said and I graced everyone with a smile.

"I'm sorry about Sheila's outburst yesterday", I said and everybody said that its okay and Sheila kind of apologized. "Anyway, why am I called here and why are all of you here?"

"Well the truth is Elena planned this and she told us about this just yesterday, for the whole day we're going to the amusement park". Giotto said and I can't help but widen my eyes.

"Amusement Park? Really!" I shouted and without any thinking I launched myself to Giotto who was quite surprised. "I can't believe it, we're really going?"

At that time, the gears in my mind started to turn and I realize my situation. I am sitting on Giotto's lap with my arms entwined around his neck and his are around my waist, and we are very close to each other.

My face started to redden in realization and quickly I untangled myself and backed away for a few meters. I never thought about doing that, so who could...Sheila could do that.

'Sheila what are you doing? Why did you control my body and made me hug Giotto?' I mentally hissed and was rewarded with a chiming laugh.

'Because it's really a very good sight to see and besides I want to hug my husband', Sheila said and I can't help but mentally facepalm. Of course Sheila is Aeris' wife so they will be very sweet to each other.

'Listen Sheila, from now on no controlling over my body to let me touch someone okay, No,no,no', I shouted at Sheila and again she giggled.

'Alright, alright I won't do it, but can I kiss Aeris now?' Sheila innocently replied and I paled. Sheila kissing Aeris means me kissing Giotto.

I then began to grab a handful of my hair and shake my head.

"Sheila, I repeat don't do it", I shouted. Take note shouted, and everybody heard what I just said.

"Hime-sama is Sheila-sama disturbing you?" Hayate said.

'Disturbing is too shallow, torturing may be the right term', I mentally said and Sheila whined.

'You're mean, I just wanted to make you and Giotto a couple as quick as possible', Sheila replied and I can't help but sigh.

"Nope, she's just asking something from me", I answered Hayate. "By the way sorry for my action earlier, a certain someone made me do it"

"I hope that certain someone is not my wife. She's not torturing you in any way right?" Vongola Primo said and appeared in front of us all beside Giotto in a ghostly form and looked at me.

Suddenly I felt a tingle and a pure orange flame appeared beside me and a ghostly form of Sheila launched herself to Aeris.

"As I said Aeris, I'm not doing anything mean", Sheila said but Aeris just ruffled her head and gave out a smile.

"You're going out today right? So are you all going on a date?" Aeris said with a smirk on his face and everybody in the room blushed including me. "Well then, we're going back then"

After that they both disappeared and return to Giotto and me.

I can't help but remember the scene Aeris and Sheila displayed earlier. Just by that little gesture and time you can really see how much they love each other. With that thought I can't help but smile.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go", Elena said and every one of us laughed and went outside the room.

I thought that we'll just go to the nearest park but I underestimated Elena's plans, we boarded a small Vongola jet (even though they say it's small it's still very big to me) and flew towards Lake Garda. Normally it would take 13 hours, but this is Vongola and we took the shortest route arriving after 2 hours.

"That was fast", I said as we went down the jet and inside a limousine.

"That's what they say never underestimate the Vongola, it' like we rule the world", G said and I can't help but sigh. "So where are we going?"

"To Gardaland", Viole simply replied.

"Gardaland? Isn't that the most famous amusement park in Italy?" I said and Elena smiled.

"And that's why we must have the best"

After a few minutes we arrived at the Gardaland Resort and were welcomed by the whole staff and were given the best rooms.

We then went to our own rooms and unpacked our very few belongings. Now that I remember it, I only brought enough clothes for one day. As I opened the walk-in closet I was amazed. It was filled with a lot of clothes and a note was on a table.

'Hope these clothes suites you. Elena and the other girls bought it for you so feel free to use them'-Giotto.

"Tsuna-nee come on let's go to the park", Laela said and I can't help but laugh as I hurried to their direction.

"So where to first?" Lampo said and Rhea pointed at the tallest attraction located at the center, The Raptor. It's located at the middle of the park and is known as Italy's best winged coaster.

"Can't we go somewhere else Rhea?" Lampo said but Rhea shook her head.

"Don't you want to go? I just thought it would be fun", Rhea said and showed signs of going to cry. Knuckles glared at Lampo who in return hugged Rhea.

"Alright, we'll go ride that okay", Lampo said and Rhea cheered.

Oh, what people would do for love.

We all separated in pairs as per instruction of the Arcobalenos and I had quite an idea that they are after something. The pairings are of course Giotto and me, G with Hayate, Arisa with Takeshi, Lampo with Rhea, Knuckles with Laela, Viole with Mukuro, Daemon with Elena, and Kyoya with Chrome.

"We'll meet here at 5 o'clock in the afternoon then", Giotto said and we all separated ways.

"Hime-sama, I don't want to go with him", Hayate said and clinged to me as G is also doing to Giotto.

"Hayate/G if you're not going with G/ Hayate then I'll be very disappointed", Giotto and I said at the same time and in a few seconds G and Hayate are holding hands going to the direction of the Archery stall.

"So where are we going then?" I asked Giotto who in return looked at the Park Map.

"We'll both decide then, what about here", Giotto said and pointed to the direction of Fuga de Atlanta.

"Alright let's go then", I said and without knowing it I unconsciously held Giotto's hand and was about to let go when he grabbed it and tightened his hold.

"What about let's stay this way for the whole day, it's déjà vu right?" Giotto said and I can't help but remember our first date.

"The last to go there will have to treat the other for snacks", Giotto said and we ran in full speed towards the direction of the ride.

Only a few meters before the goal, my clumsy side took over again and I the Great Sky Protector of the Arceo tripped.

Giotto and I were on equal grounds but when I tripped he passed the goal and turned to look at me.

'I'm an idiot, tripping in front of everyone, most especially Giotto', I mentally said and looked at the wound on my knee and was about to heal it when a hand went over it and healed it in a few seconds.

I looked up and saw Giotto with worried eyes and he offered a hand which I accepted.

"You alright Tsuna?" Giotto asked and I just gave a nod.

"Let's go ride the attraction then", I excitedly said and we rode on a boat with other people. At least for a few days we'll be living like normal people, except for the room accommodation of course and the VIP treatment.

At the end, we were both drenched in water and we just continued to laugh. Some few workers offered us some towels in which we gladly accepted.

"So where next Tsuna?" Giotto asked and I looked at the map and pointed at the Mammut, a train roller coaster.

We then walked towards the ride because Giotto said that he don't want me to trip again and continued to hold my hand. A lot of people stared at us for the whole time and I can hear whispers about 'What a good couple' , 'How good they look together', and 'I wish I was the girl/boy'. Giotto and I didn't mind those whispers and shrieks and continued walking.

After riding the Mammut, our clothes went dry because of a lot of twists and turns in which Giotto and I really enjoyed.

We then went to some stalls and we both played some games and won all the major prizes. We decided to give some of them to other children and kept only two, a blue and pink bunny. The blue bunny which Giotto kept was holding a ring and dressed in a tuxedo, and the pink bunny which I kept was holding a rose bouquet and was wearing a wedding gown.

After that we went to eat some snacks in which Giotto insisted he pay even though I lost the bet earlier. We both ate some cakes, ice creams, and other sweets.

We continued to go to other attractions and tried to ride all the coasters, in the end we end up laughing so hard when we remembered the faces of the other passengers.

We rode the Space Vertigo and seeing that we really are used to flying we are not scared about heights and just enjoyed our time going up and going down.

We rode the Top Spin where in the ride would turn over and it feels like you are going to fall, but as I've said we just continued to laugh seeing the scared faces of the others.

We then stopped to eat lunch at a nearby restaurant and continued to ride some attractions and watch some shows.

At 4:30 Giotto and I went to the entrance part only to see the others all present there.

"What both took you so long?" G said and we both gave a smile.

"Well, we decided to ride all the attractions", Giotto said and G widened his eyes.

"You rode everything, we just rode a half", G said and Giotto and I just laughed.

"Well it's really fun and we can't help but want to ride everything", I said and remembered something.

"Giotto, we haven't rode that one yet", I said and pointed at a spaceship like thing.

"Oh, right. Let's go then", Giotto said and grabbed my hand and ran to the attraction.

"Hey where are you going?" G shouted and they ran after us.

At the end we all rode the Flying Island and the good thing is we are the only people aboard.

"Too bad there's no Ferris wheel right?" Giotto said and looked at the setting sun making his blue eyes glow into an orange hue.

"You're quite right, but I think this ride would do"

We stayed silent for a few minutes until Giotto pat my shoulders and when I looked at him he has a finger on his lips and gestured me to look at something.

In a corner is G and Hayate holding hands while both looking at the sunset. Arisa and Takeshi are smiling side by side with Takeshi's hands over Arisa's waist. Knuckles and Laela are sitting on a chair with Laela sitting on Knuckles' lap and the same thing happens on Lampo and Rhea. Is it just coincidence?

Mukuro and Viole on the other hand are talking to each other but you can see the blushing face of Viole, is Mukuro saying something romantic then? As expected the official couples are displaying open affection to each other.

"Well, I'm glad they're all doing just fine and getting close to each other", I said and Giotto chuckled.

"You mean too close to each other", Giotto said and I can't help but laugh-one that the younger me always do.

"Tsuna...", Giotto asked and I can't help but look at him.

"What is it?" I said and Giotto looks like he's thinking over something but decided to not say anything about it.

"Nothing...but can I ask you something? You did have a lot of fun today right?" Giotto asked and I can't help but hug him.

"I really had a lot of fun, thank you for cheering me up", I said and Giotto ruffled my hair.

In the situation we are right now, everybody who would take a glance at us would really think that we are a couple and if you would really look closely we are both having a smile on our faces.

'If only this would never end', I can't help but wish.


	40. Bridesmaids and Groomsmen

**CHAPTER 40- Bridesmaids and Groomsmen**

After a day at the amusement park, we went back into the hotel and ate dinner. We ordered a room service and gathered at Giotto's room to have a movie marathon.

At the middle of the movie Elena stated that she wants to confess something.

"The truth is we didn't come here just to have fun, actually the reason why I told you to come here is to attend the wedding of a friend of mine", Elena said and we all gave a 'What?'

"She's getting married tomorrow and they are so poor that they can't afford a church wedding so I volunteered to do it, so all the preparations are ready. The only thing remaining is the attendees of the wedding. The girl's family doesn't approve of her marriage to the boy that is why they disowned her. The boy on the other hand lives alone and has no living relatives anymore that is why only a few of their friends who has the money to be here in Italy can attend and they are only 6", Elena explained. "My friend wishes for simple wedding but a happy one. So I would like to ask all of you to become the bridesmaids and the groomsmen".

"Well, that's quite a sad story, why don't we all help out then", I replied and Elena hugged me saying thank you. "I'd personally like to see this girl myself Elena, can I?"

"I think she would like to meet you too"

"Elena, you didn't tell me you'll be bringing here the Princess of the Cielo family and the Great Sky Princess of the Vongola", the girl who is going to be wed said and bowed down to me.

"Tsunayuki-sama my name is Beth, it's my greatest pleasure to meet you", Beth said and continued to bow.

"No need to bow down Beth, I would like to personally meet someone who is a close friend of Elena", I replied and Elena smiled.

"Elena-sama and I have been friends for 5 years, we met at a ball and then we got along", Beth said and offered us some drinks in which I politely declined.

"Ah, it's alright we'll be leaving after a few minutes, I know that Elena would still be preparing you for the wedding and the others and I also need to get dressed", I replied. "But I can tell, this man you're going to be wed to, I have a feeling he is a good man"

"He is Princess, and I never regretted leaving my family, he's everything I can dream for and I know this sounds really cheesy, but I never expected to love someone like this for my whole life"

"Don't feel sorry, it's just normal for people to feel like that", I said and stood up. "I'll leave you with Elena then; we'll be waiting for you at the church"

I left the room and looked outside, it was 7 AM and the wedding will start at 9 AM. I hurried back to the hotel and found all the girls at my room.

"Hime-sama, let's get dressed now", Hayate said and we all fitted into our bridesmaid dresses. After 10 minutes, we did our make ups ourselves and by 8:30 we are all set and went downstairs where a limousine was waiting for us and went inside.

The boys are already at the church helping the groom prepare. If I remember well, his name is Niko, and Giotto told us earlier that they are going to meet the groom and talk to him.

When we arrived at the church, the boys together with Niko are already there and Niko is talking with Giotto.

The place is really beautiful and I can see that Elena really did a really good job in organizing the wedding. The church was decorated with daisies and chrysanthemums and the aisle was lined with pillars decorated with vines. The altar is also decorated with flowers. Over-all it was really a dream wedding.

"Tsuna you're already here?" Takeshi said and I just nodded. While I was looking at the whole area, the others went to the powder room to reapply their make-ups.

"Uh huh...the girls and I already arrived but they are still outside", I said and took a glimpse of the groom. Seeing his face, I can really see that he is the perfect man for Beth. "Nice to meet you Niko, I'm Tsuna by the way"

I extended my hand toward Niko which he grasped and we shook hands.

"I never thought that I would actually meet the Vongola Boss, the Vongola Guardians, and the Arceo. It's a pleasure to meet you Tsuna-sama, the Sky Protector of the Vongola", he said and bowed down to me.

"No need to bow to me, and drop the sama too, just call me Tsuna", I said and patted his shoulder.

At that time, the guests invited by Elena start to arrive and the boys and the others went to greet them. I on the other hand went outside, spotted the car in which Elena and Beth are staying and knocked at the window.

Elena opened the door and told me to go outside and there, I saw Beth in her wedding dress. As expected of Elena again, to actually dress Beth like a princess.

"You ready? The others are already waiting for the bride to appear and besides Niko is already waiting for you at the altar", I said and Beth blushed. "You do have the Something Four right?"

"Something Four? What's that?" Beth asked me and even Elena was curious.

"Well, Something Four are items which the bride needs to wear so she can have a bright marriage life. This tradition originated in England wherein the bride must have a Something Old, Something New, Something Blue, and Something Borrowed", I explained.

"Well, the gown, veil, and the shoes I am wearing now are new, so they must be the Something New; Elena let me borrow her diamond bracelet and earrings so they are the Something Borrowed; the garter is color blue so it's the Something Blue; but I don't have a Something Old", Beth said.

"What about I'll lend you something that is passed on the generations of my family that can be the Something Old", I said and started to unclasp the necklace I am wearing decorated with the eight gems and the Vongola and Arceo coat of arms in the center.

"This necklace was worn by the First Generation Sky Protector of the Arceo on her wedding and this is passed to the female of the next generation of our family. I know that Sheila would be happy to lend it to you", I said and clasp the said necklace around Beth's neck and it fitted perfectly with the dress.

"But Princess...I...can't wear this", Beth reasoned and I just laughed.

"No worries, it suits you and I really can't bear seeing a bride not wearing all the Something Four. Something Old symbolizes the love of family, Something New symbolizes the hope for the future, Something Blue symbolizes the love for nature, and Something Borrowed symbolizes friendship", I said and went out of the car and Elena followed my action.

"Let's go Beth, I'm sure the others are waiting to see the bride", Elena said and slowly Beth went out from the car.

We all begin to line up, the guests are seated at the pews of the church and the priest is already in front. First in the line is Niko followed by Daemon and the others boys. Daemon is the best man as Elena is the maid of honor. The flower girls and bearers then walked on the aisle holding the pillows and throwing rose petals.

Finally it's the girls turn and they all walk in pairs towards the aisle. First pair is Viole and Chrome, next is Rhea and Laela, and lastly Arisa and Hayate.

I and Elena on the other hand decided to accompany the bride and hold the long train of her wedding dress.

As the doors opened for the bride to enter, everyone gasped and the wedding march began to play. Slowly, Beth walked towards the aisle with us behind her and as she went near the altar, we let go of the train and went to stand at the sides.

All attention were on the bride and groom as they joined hands and faced the altar hand in hand. Now that I notice it, isn't there supposed to be a singer on a wedding but I didn't see one. I thought that maybe the singer is just late or is just part of the crowd.

An hour later, the vows were said and Elena and the other girls cried. Why? Because they were touched by the message of the vows, and I will admit it is really good.

Of course the exchanging of rings happened next and I began to look around again, if I remember, the singer will be singing the wedding song next but I can't see anyone preparing. As the crowd clapped for the couple I excused myself and talked to Elena.

"Elena, where's the singer?" I asked and Elena paled. "You do asked one to sing right?"

"Hehehe, I think I forgot that part Tsuna", Elena said and its my turn to pale.

"You're serious? The singing will be next Elena, what should we do?" I asked and Elena grinned.

"Well, that's not a problem, you're here so go there and sing", Elena said and pushed me towards the direction of the microphone.

"Elena...but what am I going to sing?"I asked and Elena gave me the microphone.

"Here, I prepared the lyrics", Elena said and gave me a paper containing the lyrics and the title of the song.

"My Most Important Treasure huh?" I whispered. "And whose going to do the music?"

Elena went back to the crowd and grabbed Giotto who was shocked to be dragged.

"Giotto, here's the music sheet, you have two minutes to master the piece and play it afterwards", Elena said and shoved the paper to Giotto.

"Care to tell me what's going on? On second thought I think I can guess, you didn't prepare for the song", Giotto said and Elena glared at him.

"I'm sorry if I forgot but I really am so busy, so why don't you both practice the piece because there are only 2 minutes left", Elena said and Giotto and I both begin to scan the paper.

After the thunderous clap, all eyes went to our direction and the groom and the bride gave a smile. Giotto started to play the melody of the song expertly like he didn't just got it minutes ago. I on the other hand nervously looked at the paper and began to sing the song and call out for Tsuki.

_Whenever we saw each other all we did was fight._

_But those were also wonderful memories._

The song, I don't know how but the lyrics are very fit for the story of Aeris and Sheila. Coincidence maybe?

_You taught me so much; I'm not scared anymore._

_No matter how difficult I can grab hold of happiness, so…_

I looked at the couple and they both gave me a teary smile. I must admit the song is really a sad song...sad for a wedding but still the lyrics are so good.

_I'll go by myself, even if it looks painful,_

_I'll always carry on the dream I had with you._

_Being with you was so wonderful; There was no one else._

_But when I woke up in the morning, you weren't there._

_I felt that we could play forever._

_But I know that's just what I believed._

_I don't regret being born any longer._

_Like the feeling after a festival, it's sad but let's move on little by little._

_I'll go anywhere, you know that._

_I'll show you that I can grant your dream of happiness._

_Even if I'm separated from you, no matter how far,_

_I'll be born with the new morning._

_I'll go by myself, even if I want to die,_

_I can hear your voice; I mustn't die._

_Even if it looks painful, even if I'm crying in sadness,_

_Deep in my heart I feel your warmth._

This time the notes shift an octave higher and I also used my high voice. Being a singer really is a hard work.

_Time changed as it ebbed and flowed._

_I can't remember what happened anymore but,_

_If I try and close my eyes I can hear someone's laughter._

_Somehow that's now my most precious treasure._

Giotto finished playing the piano and a thunderous applause where both given to us and the couple went to our direction. In Beth's case she hugged me and Giotto and Niko just shake hands.

Before I know it I was dragged to the altar and the wedding pictorials started. There were a lot of pictures taken most especially the group pictures.

"Tsuna, the necklace Beth is wearing it's yours right?" Mukuro asked and I nodded.

"It suits her, so I lend it to her for this occasion", I said and continued to look at the couple.

I closed my eyes and when I opened it the scenery changed and I was inside a familiar church in Italy. When I looked at the place, it was grandly decorated with lilies and roses. It was a wedding fit for royalty.

When I looked at the altar, I was shocked. In front of me is no other than Sheila and Aeris with the others having their wedding group pictures taken.

Beside the other Guardians and Protectors are little kids that I know are the kids. Currently the one being pictured was Sheila and Aeris hugging each other and from afar I can really see their happiness and love for each other.

I looked at Sheila's wedding dress and when I went to her neck I saw the necklace dangling perfectly. After the couple pictures were taken everybody joined the picture taking with the married couple at the center. I must admit, the Sheila I am seeing now is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen- a perfect woman.

I can't help but let some tears escape from my eyes because of the touching scene. If only...

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands went around my neck and clasp something and I was filled with warmth. It was that time that my consciousness returned to the present happening and I saw Beth in front of me and the others looking at me worriedly.

"Tsuna-nee are you okay?" Laela said and I quickly got a handkerchief and wiped the tears away. I looked at my neck and saw the necklace clasped around my neck.

"Thank you for letting me borrow the necklace Princess, it was really a great pleasure", Beth said and I just gave her a smile.

"It's okay and I'm glad someone wore it for a wedding, I know that she is really happy", I said and touched the necklace.

"Who'll be happy Tsuna?" Rhea asked and I closed my eyes and opened them again and looked at the aisle.

"Nothing", I quickly said. "Let's go to the reception now"

In the recessional, the first to go is the bride and the groom, next is the maid of honor and the bestman, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen and then the others.

So following this order, the first is Niko and Beth, then Elena and Daemon; next to them is me and Giotto, Hayate and G, Arisa and Takeshi, Lampo and Rhea, Knuckles and Laela, Kyoya and Chrome, and lastly Mukuro and Viole.

Before we exited the church, I looked back at the aisle and saw Aeris and Sheila also going down the aisle with the people showering rose petals to them.


	41. The Wedding Reception

**CHAPTER 41- The Wedding Reception**

We rode a car towards the reception hall which is a few kilometres away from the church. The reception hall is a club house near the beach and is a Vongola property and is designed for the wedding.

At the front of the place is a long table wherein the bride and groom with the sixteen of us were seated and other round tables are prepared for the other guests.

The first part is to eat lunch and a catering service was present distributing the foods. It took us an hour to actually enjoy lunch and at 12 noon we started the program.

The host are no other than Rhea and Laela and the first in the list is to deliver the greetings and messages to the bride and to the groom.

First on the list is Elena, being one of the closest friends of the bride and the maid-of honor/organizer of the wedding.

"Uh hem...let's see...A pleasant good noon to everyone most especially to the newly married couple. I would like to give thanks to the VG Catering Service (Vongola cooks in disguise), the VG Group of Designers for the beautiful dresses and coats (Vongola designers and seamstress), and VG Planners (Vongola occasion planners). First of all I would like to congrats the new couple and wish them a better future. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the afternoon", a thunderous applause was heard after Elena's speech.

"Next to deliver the message is the best man, Daemon", Laela stated and Daemon went to the podium next.

"All I can say is congratulations to you Niko and Beth and I hope you will have a good marriage life. Niko I'm going to tell you being married is tough and you'll have no time for yourself", Daemon said and everyone in the audience laughed. "But, from now on to you'll have someone to share your burdens and accompany you every time you feel lonely. And that's good for you. I hope in the future, if you'll have a family you won't hesitate to invite us again and surely we will give you our full support"

Daemon finished his speech and he and Niko both shook hands and laughed.

The remaining guests, both close to the couple said their own greetings and messages.

After that, is the most anticipated part of the program- the garter tossing and the bouquet tossing.

First to happen is the garter tossing and the groom took the garter placed on the bride's thigh and everyone cheered. The groom then requested all the single men to gather at the center. Giotto was forced to participate courtesy of Daemon and stayed at the middle.

When the groom tossed the garter, a lot of men jumped to catch it but for unexpected reasons, it landed on top of Giotto's head which he got and made all the girls cheer.

G and the other Guardians then pushed Giotto to the front making all the ladies present, married or single alike crowd at the center waiting for the bouquet tossing. All hopeful to be close with Giotto.

"Hime-sama aren't you going to join the crowd?" Hayate asked me and I just shrug.

"I don't really want to go there", I replied and remained seated at the chair just behind the crowd.

This time, the bride and groom together with Giotto went to the stage and Beth turned around and positioned to throw the bouquet.

The girls on the other hand jumped up and down and push other people, hopeful to catch the bouquet.

"One, Two, THREE", Beth shouted and screams and shrieks from all the girls can be heard. I just looked at the bouquet tossed at the air who made its way pass from the crowd and landed in no other than my lap.

It took me a minute to realize my situation and I can hear all the Guardians and Protectors screaming and preparing their cameras.

"Tsuna go to the stage now", Elena said and dragged me towards the center and the crowd of girls parted and made a way for me.

This time she push me towards Giotto who placed his arms around my waist to let me stay upright. I can already see the flashing of the cameras bought by the Guardians and Protectors and just blushed.

"Okay, we'll tell you what to do. The lucky winners are no other than the Prince and the Princess... as expected of them", Laela said and Rhea also nodded.

"Now, in every wedding, the one who got the garter must place the garter on the thigh of the one who got the flower bouquet", Rhea announced and I can hear the screams coming from Elena who was now stationed downstage.

Laela then let me sit on a chair while Giotto was kneeled before me.

"Oh yeah before anything else, the boy must use his mouth to place the garter on the girl's thigh", Laela said and both Giotto and I widened our eyes and coughed.

"What? But...", Giotto and I asked and the Guardians and the Protectors gave us creepy smiles.

"If both of you won't do this, then we will recklessly do our mission, and provide both of you lots of paperwork", G said and everyone else agreed.

Giotto and I gulped and positioned again. The worst part is this...I am wearing a dress.

Giotto then slowly placed the garter on my toes and slowly dragged it towards my leg. I can feel all the girls staring at me intently and I can't help but bite my lip. When the garter reached to my knee, I quickly grabbed it and yanked it towards my thigh.

I can hear the disappointment sounds of the crowd and I can't help but blush and Giotto offered his hand to me which I accepted and we both stood up.

"Well that's quite disappointing", Laela and Rhea said and Giotto and I gave them a glare."Alright, so the next part is, the pair must follow what the newlywed will do"

Once again Giotto and I gulped and we both looked at Niko and Beth who had smiles on their faces. Niko whispered something to Beth, and Beth's smile became wider.

They both looked at us and after a few seconds, Niko gave Beth a kiss...on the lips.

After seeing that I started to pale and once again I can hear the shouts coming from the Guardians and Protectors who still had their camera in their hands.

"That's quite hard...can't we do another one?" I said but the newlywed just shrug.

"Well it's the rule, so both of you should do it", Rhea said and I can hear Giotto sigh.

After a few seconds, Giotto faced me, grabbed my head and placed a kiss on my forehead and everyone shouted in happiness.

"They look so good together", I can hear a lot of people say and I can't help but blush.

"Alright, alright, that's good. The last part is the dance", Rhea said and with that both Beth and Niko went downstage and started to dance when the music played.

Slowly a lot of couples join them in dancing and all that's left are all of us from the Vongola.

"Excuse me guys, I'll just go somewhere" I said and quickly excused myself from the group.I got out from the reception room and started to walk towards the forest like area and looked around.

"SHOW YOURSELVES", I said already in my Sky Protector Mode and rustles can be heard from the bushes and trees. After that a group of 10 people was revealed and I can't help but sigh.

"We didn't know the Arceo are also here", one of the men said and started to shiver.

"Who sent all of you?" I asked and they all shivered.

"The Peggio Family, Sky Protector, please spare us", one said and the others gave him a glare.

"We don't need their kindness, let's kill them all", one said and the remaining 8 nodded and started to run towards me, weapons on the ready. I closed my eyes, summon a large amount of flames and faced sideward. My right hand was at the back and my left hand was at front both in shoulder level. I parted my legs and opened my eyes.

"X- Burner"


	42. Truth or Dare

**CHAPTER 42: Truth or Dare**

"Tsuna where did you go during the dance?" Takeshi-nii asked me and I just smiled.

"Just getting a fresh air", I replied and looked at the newly married couple slicing the cake together and feeding them to each other. Soon after that they intertwined hands and sipped the wines at the same time.

Cheers and shouts sounded from the people and before I knew it the guests are already leaving and the married couple will be going to their honeymoon.

"Bye Beth, Bye Niko, have fun in your honeymoon", we all shouted and waved at the couple sitting inside the prepared car going to the airport.

"Thank you so much, we will", both Beth and Niko said and the car drove away.

I sighed after that and dropped my hand.

Suddenly Daemon and Mukuro both asked a question.

"Care to tell us why there is a Mist Barrier erected around the area?" they both asked and again I sighed and snap my hands.

With that, the indigo Mist barrier was revealed and it slowly disappeared leaving the ten men who tried to attack earlier tied with ropes.

"So there are attackers huh? Who dares attack a wedding?" Elena said and got her daggers leaving the ten men trembling.

"We're sorry, we're just paid by the Family to attack the reception hall, we didn't know the Vongola is in here", a man said.

This time it was Viole and Kyoya who went near the men and started to tortu...I mean interrogate the men. After a long ten minutes, Kyoya instructed Mukuro to form a vortex where the 10 men can be placed in order to bring them to the HQ.

In approximately an hour, we were on our way to the airport and rode the jet back to the HQ. On the jet everyone was having fun, the girls decided to share and stock all the pictures they got at the wedding and the boys on the other hand started to immerse themselves in the different card games sans Giotto because with his Hyper Intuition he is sure likely to win. Giotto is just serving as the card dealer.

I can't help but smile at all of them and rubbed my palms together. I quickly noticed that for the season it's too cold and realized that it's already the second week of December-meaning it's going to snow soon.

I looked at the window and saw that clouds are already starting to form and by that I think it's going to snow soon.

I put on my earphones and began to slowly hum a song and leaned towards the window.

_Flashback:_

_ "You know, you have a very good voice fit for singing", Ieyasu said while he was helping me clean my house. _

_ At this time, we were already done cleaning the whole two floors of the house and are already at the backyard. Currently I am watering the plants, and Ieyasu was cutting the leaves._

_ "Why can you say that? You never heard me sing once?" I replied and continued to water the bushes with the hose._

_ "Well, just hearing your voice, I can already imagine your singing voice" Ieyasu said and went near me and twirled a piece of my hair with his finger. He then whispered something to me and I froze in place with the gesture. "It would sound like a dying frog!"_

_ I faced him with a glare and he just laughed and ran around the backyard.I suddenly had a great idea and faced the direction of the hose to him drenching him at once._

_ He stopped and gave me a smirk and started to run towards me and grabbed the other unused hose. He then pointed it to my direction and in a few seconds I was also drenched. We continued to play with water and ran around the garden._

_ "Take back what you said Yasu. I don't sound like a frog", I said and gave him a pout. Ieyasu just laughed in return and hugged me._

_ "Just joking. You really have a beautiful voice and when in the future you'll choose to become a singer, I'll be your biggest fan"_

I can't help but smile because of the memory and looked at the scene in front of me again.

"This is getting boring", Lampo said and put down his cards and the others also followed.

"Let's play a game", Laela said and the all of us gathered together at the center.

"So what are your suggestions?" Arisa said and everyone started to think.

"Oh,oh what about chess?" G suggested and everyone declined because there are only 5 chess boards and only 2 players can play.

"What about monopoly?" Arisa suggested and everyone turned it down because they always play it in their free time.

"Let's do a tea ceremony", Viole and Kyoya suggested and everyone became silent and sweatdropped.

"Viole, Kyoya we are in a jet, and besides isn't it too formal of an event to have as a free time?" Giotto said and everyone began to think again.

Suddenly Elena shouted and grabbed an empty wine bottle and placed it at the center of the circle. "Why don't we play Truth or Dare?"

Everyone agreed to the idea and the game started. Well not really everyone.

Giotto had to force G and I have to force Hayate to join and we both explained that it's the duty of the right hand man/woman to participate at every game. Giotto forced Viole to join by telling her that he will fight her later. I on the other hand told Chrome to make Kyoya participate no matter what happened, and it was very effective.

"Alright, I'll go first", Elena said and spin the bottle which pointed at Chrome. "Alright Chrome Dare or Dare?"

"Can't I choose Truth? This is supposed to be a Truth or Dare", Chrome said and Elena shrugged.

"This is more exciting this way. So Chrome, I dare you to act and sing like Hibird", Elena said and Chrome then took a breath.

At that time, you can see the excitement in both Mukuro and Kyoya's face and they began to get their videocams.

"Kyoya..Kyoya...", Chrome started imitating Hibird by using a very cute and high pitch and also flapped her arms like a bird. "Midori tanabiku Nanimori no..."

Isn't that the Nanimori Middle School hymn and now that I realize it, Hibird has been singing it after we left Japan. Kyoya must have taken a great liking to the song. The whole time Kyoya and Mukuro videotaped everything and you can see how proud they were.

After five minutes, Chrome sat down and started to spin the bottle and it pointed to Knuckles.

"Alright Knuckles, I'll choose to ask you Truth", Chrome said and Knuckles sweat dropped.

"Isn't it me who will choose between Truth and Dare?" Knuckles said.

"Well, Truth is also interesting. So the Truth, is there someone whom you like among the people here? And also it must be the opposite gender", Chrome said and Knuckles widened his eyes.

Knuckles started to fidget and I can't help but look at Laela's direction who was at that time talking with Rhea.

"Well Knuckles?" Elena asked and Knuckles gulped.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it...the person I liked is no other than..."

"No other than?" Elena repeated.

"No other than...my sister of course. She is the most important person to me" Knuckles said and we all sighed and I began to look at Laela again who was at that time trying to hide her blushing face.

"Is it really Rhea, or is it the person beside Rhea?" Daemon said and Laela and Knuckles blushed again.

"Okay, forget about that", Knuckles said and spin the bottle and it pointed at Kyoya. "So Truth or Dare Kyoya?"

Kyoya didn't answer until Chrome nudged him hard and he whimpered a Truth.

"Alright, who do you want to be the future lover of your sister?"

Silence surrounded the place and Viole widened her eyes and looked at Kyoya who started sweating.

"Well, first of all, I want him to be strong enough to be in par of my sister and also he must be close to me. I think the only guy who has no partner here is Mukuro so I'll just choose him", Kyoya calmly said and Mukuro stood up.

"What do you mean I'm the only person who has no partner here?", Mukuro said. "What about G?"

"Well, he and Hayate is in good terms", Arisa said and the said two blushed and G gave a glare to Arisa.

"What about Lampo, Knuckles, and Takeshi?" Mukuro said again and Rhea, Laela, and Arisa were the ones who replied.

"Don't worry we are all going to get there soon", the three said and the remaining people can't help but cough of the statement. Elena on the background however is shouting with glee because of the appearance of more couples.

"Well lastly, what about Giotto?"

"Tsuna and him seems to be doing fine. And everyone knows how good they both look as a couple. Accept it Mukuro you're a loser", Elena replied and I can't help but blush because of the statement.

Mukuro then begrudgingly went back to his seat and Kyoya spin the bottle and it pointed at Daemon.

"Nufufufu, I'll choose the Dare Skylark", Daemon said and Kyoya smirked.

"Alright, I want you to dance the Caramelldansen right at this moment", Kyoya said and we all laughed.

"You want me to WHAT?" Daemon said and Elena gave him a glare and Daemon then stood up. Elena then looked for the music in her IPad and played the song.

_Do, do doo.  
__Yeah yeah__ yeah yeah_

We wonder are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air we will show you how  
Come and try  
Caramell will be your guide  
So come and move your hips sing  
Oh-wa-ah-ah  
Look at your two clips do it  
La la la  
You and me can sing this melody  
Oa-oa-a

Dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

From Sweden to UK we will bring our song  
Australia,

_USA people__ of Hong Kong  
They have heard this means it's all around the world_

Oh-oa-oa  
So come and move your hips sing  
Oh-ah-ah-ah  
Look at your to clips do it  
La la la  
You and me can sing this melody

So come and dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

Dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

O-o-o-oa-oa  
O-o-o-oa-oa-a...

So come and dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

Dance to the beat wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat forever and forever  
Listen and learn it is time for prancing  
Now we are here with Caramelldansen

And by the end of the song, we are all rolling on the floor and laughing. Daemon seems also enjoying and he joined us in laughing.

"It's a shame we are too busy laughing that we didn't got to record the dancing Daemon", Rhea said with tears in her eye because of laughing.

"Don't worry everyone, I got it on tape", Mukuro said and showed us his records via the illusion trick.

After that Daemon then spin the bottle and it pointed to Laela.

"I choose Truth", Laela said and Daemon started to think of a question.

"Alright, what did you like about Knuckles?" Daemon said and Laela blushed and shyly started to explain.

"Well...you see...Knuckles is so kind and caring not only to me but also to other people...also he is quite handsome and really matches my ideal man", Laela said and the boys then clasped Knuckles back saying 'congratulations man' and 'good job'.

Laela then spinned the bottle and it pointed at me.

"Yehey...alright Tsuna-nee, Truth or Dare?"

'Let's choose Truth', Sheila said and I shrugged. Knowing them, if I choose Truth they are going to ask me something involving Giotto again.

"I'll choose Dare", I said and Laela frowned.

"Ah...I was looking forward to Truth but anyway...please sing one of your songs"

"Laela, Tsuna will be busy with her singing career after this and you want her to sing a song? And besides we already know all her songs", Rhea said.

"Don't worry,it's okay Rhea. I'll just sing something that I wrote a long time ago", I replied and made up my mind to sing 'Crossing Field'.

_I was never right for the hero type of role_

_I admit it_

It's true I always hated to fight, but if it is for the sake of protecting the people I hold dear, I'll do everything even risking killing someone.

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear_

Seeing Giotto now, I can't help but remember our past every time I look at him. Sometimes I can't help but smile because no matter how I deny it...I always loved him.

_Even so_

_It has been calling the heavens to me_

_But I cannot hide_

_All the emptiness inside_

_My fleeting heart_

_Once in my dreams_

_I rose and soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around_

_Or beaten down_

_I will stand up, restored_

I became strong in order to protect everything I hold dear but the reason I've always tried my best to become stronger is because I want to fight for my long lost first love.

_All of my love_

_Has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack_

_You've got my back_

_And know that I've got yours_

_I have you to thank_

_For lighting up the dark_

Thank you for being always by my side, not only three years ago but also this time. Thank you for everything Giotto and I can't help but wish for us to be together.

_Because you're here with me_

_Our dreams will soar free_

_Forever_

I've decided...I'll start to fight for our love. Even if I ended up losing from destiny, I'll be happy only seeing you smile.

"Hime-sama..." Hayate said and hugged me. "That was a good song, you should have added it to your released albums"

"Hahaha thank you, but I really don't want to release it", I replied just in time for the pilot to announce that the jet will be taking off soon.

We all went back to our seats and fastened our seatbelt. After a few minutes we were already at the airport and we slowly went our way outside.

Slowly, snow slowly fall down and everyone of us gasped.

"No wonder it's freezing cold during the wedding, it's already winter", Arisa said and we all wore some jackets and muffler. "By the way, what day is it today?"

"It's December 11, two weeks before Christmas", I replied and extended my hand to catch some snowflakes. Snow can't help but make me feel at peace every time. Now that I think about it, it's been a long time since I went out when it's snowing. The Arcobalenos always instructed me to stay at home during winter break and I never went outside. I'm just contented looking at the winter scenery outside.

I can't help but be mesmerized of everything that I saw.I feel like a child seeing her very first white snow.

"Tsuna, get inside quickly, you're going to get sick if you stay there for long", Knuckles shouted from a far distance and I realize that I was the only one remaining. I then ran towards the limousine and quickly get in saying 'sorry'.

Two more weeks and it's going to be Christmas. I wonder what will happen seeing that the Vongola never ceases to impress me.

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owed by Akira Amano and the songs above are entitled Caramelldansen and Crossing Fields English version by AmaLee


	43. The Sword of Infinity

**CHAPTER 43- The Sword of Infinity**

. More Paperworks.

Currently, I the infamous Sky Protector of the Arceo is currently in a mission to finish all the paperworks before the Christmas Party which also brings to all of us more PAPERWORKS.

As I was busy signing all the paperworks that are assigned to me, I can't help but look at the scenery outside. Everything was in all white because of the gentle falling of the snow. Some kids whose parents work in the Vongola HQ can be seen playing outside.

I was concentrated in finishing my job until my office door opened and a dishevelled Vongola Decimo, namely Giotto di Vongola hurriedly went inside and crept under my desk.

"Giotto...what are you doing?" I asked and Giotto just placed a finger between his lips and continued to hide.

"Please, Tsuna just act like I am not here", Giotto whispered and I can't help but nod. In a minute I continued to sign my paperworks and was almost finished when my door opened with a loud bang.

"Giotto...please tell me you're hiding in here", a dishevelled right hand man, namely G walked inside and looked around the room.

"Is something wrong G-nii?" I innocently asked and G went near my desk.

"Tsuna, did Giotto came here? He was supposed to be dressed up for a meeting", G said and continued to look around. "I swear he must have used that Mist flames of his to hide his presence. He's so good at hide and seek."

I can't help but laugh at the statement until a hard tug was directed at my foot. I saw Giotto pouting under my desk and the scene was so funny that I can't help but laugh harder.

"Oh well, I guess he's not here, Tsuna if you ever see him please tell him to be at the meeting room okay. If Giotto don't finish his work, I'm afraid we can't plan for the party"

"We can't have the party? I was looking forward to it", I said and frowned.

"Bye then Tsuna, sorry to disturb you", G said and went out the room. I then signed the last sheet of paper and sighed. If this continues, we can't have the party. I sighed once again until a brilliant plan came into my mind.

Hardly, I yanked Giotto out of my desk and grabbed his collar.

"Giotto di Vongola, go to the meeting room now and please finish those paperworks and meeting so we can have the party", I said and looked at Giotto in the eye.

"That hurts you know, and besides I think the council won't want to have a Christmas Party", Giotto said and dusted his suit.

"I was really looking forwards to it", I can't help but whisper and dejectedly sat down again. "I was so excited to celebrate Christmas with everyone"

I heard a sigh from Giotto and all of a sudden, I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Alright, I'll finish everything and tell the council that we will have a Christmas Party", Giotto said.

In happiness, I turned around and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him with all my might.

"Thank you Giotto"

After the hug Giotto excused himself from the room and smiled at me before going out. I was left all alone inside the room with my heart beating so fast.

"TO ALL ARCEO, PLEASE PROCEED AT THE COMMUNICATIONS ROOM", the announcer said and I hurriedly made my way to the said department and met the others on the way.

"I wonder what they want from us", Kyoya said and we all went inside the room only to be greeted by bad news.

"Arceo, a rival family is planning to start a war with the Vongola. As we speak, they are making their way here. According to the reports, they have a unique familiar that nullifies Dying Will Flames. Meaning, flame attacks will not stand a chance. We'll inform the Vongola Decimo and Guardians later. For now, go and be the front liners", the head of the department said and we all nodded.

"And I was thinking of relaxing for the whole time", Laela said as we all sped our way towards the exit leading to the outskirts of the Vongola estate.

"It will be a tough battle then seeing we cannot use our flames", Chrome said and we all stopped running.

"That's right, what should we do? We'll have to rely on our physical prowess then", Rhea stated and we all became silent.

"Don't worry, for now let's stop their scheme and defend the estate. I'll think of a solution later", I replied and once again we ran our way outside.

After five minutes we arrived at the exit door only to find ourselves surrounded by a lot of people.

"We're glad to meet you Arceo, we got tired of waiting for you. But unfortunately we are in a hurry and all pest should be eliminated", a man which I presumed to be the boss of the family said.

"Hime-sama, hide yourself quickly", Hayate said and all other seven members of the Arceo surrounded me. "We will deal with them, for a while hide yourself"

"But...what about you guys?" I replied and they all gave me reassuring smiles.

"We promised right, that we'll protect the Vongola Tenth Generation and the boss of the Arceo", Takeshi said. "We'll protect you then, until the very end"

I did what they said and I covered myself with Mist Flames and went ran away from the battlefield. I can hear all their screams and shouts, and I can't help but let a few tears escape. I wiped them away and ran all the way towards the forest as they directed me to do.

"What noble warriors, letting their leader escape while they suffer", I heard the boss said and I turned my attention back at them and widened my eyes. Hayate, Kyoya and Takeshi are sporting some visible bruises and fighting the people in arm combat. Mukuro was busy haunting some men with his illusions and Chrome is with Laela and Rhea.

All too suddenly a giant black octopus appeared and wrapped a tentacle around Rhea, Laela, and Chrome who all screamed.

The others are already tired from fighting and can barely stand. I was about to run towards them until the Vongola Guardians showed up in the battlefield and fought all of the remaining men. Giotto appeared and glared at the boss of the rival Famiglia. I hid myself a few meters from them.

"Well, well, well look who are here, first of all the Arceo then the Guardians, and lastly the Decimo himself. This is really a day for celebration", the rival boss said and all the Guardians hissed at him. "You should already know that your flames are useless right, I am really proud of my familiar"

"Giotto, what should we do? If we don't stop him at all, Rhea, Laela, and Chrome will...", Arisa said and Giotto gave out a sigh.

"Arisa, you and G take the left side; Lampo and Viole, you take the right side; Daemon and Elena please take care of the people at the center; and Knuckles, please treat the Arceo"

"Giotto, what are you planning to do?" Viole said and Giotto just smiled.

"I'm going to save the girls taken by the octopus familiar", Giotto replied. After saying those orders he ran all the way towards the familiar at a very fast speed. You can't even see his movements. After a few minutes, a portion of the tentacles were cut out and Giotto appeared holding all three of the girls.

"Giotto-nii thanks for saving us", Laela said and the three hugged him. It was after a few minutes that Laela widened her eyes and screamed.

"Blood...Giotto-nii you're hurt. I'm sorry if only...", Laela said and Giotto just raised a hand.

"Don't worry I'm fine, it's just a small gash, not too serious", Giotto said and Knuckles made his way at him and tended his wounds.

"Giotto, a few millimetres more and this would be a fatal injury", Knuckles said and Giotto just sadly smiled while the others gathered around him in a semi-circle.

I can't help but cry at the sight. All the Arceo did their best. The Guardians defeated the enemy. Even Giotto saved my comrades. I on the other hand did nothing at all...nothing at all.

'If only I was a little stronger then I could have saved them all', I began to think.

"I could have sworn there are 8 members of the Arceo, where's the other one, the one the others told to hide", the boss of the rival Famiglia said and I began to shiver.

Suddenly, the octopus emitted a black light and nullified my Mist Flames exposing my hiding place.

"Oh there you are Princess of the Cielo Famiglia", the boss said and looked at me.

"It should be hard on the others part to have someone like you as the leader"

_ 'Sheila...please help me become stronger'_

"Look, if you just defeated me earlier on, the Decimo won't be injured and the Arceo won't be in this condition"

_'Sheila give me the power to become stronger'_

_'Wish granted Tsuna'_

"Shut up idiot, Hime-sama is a strong person and she is always doing her best", Hayate said.

_'Call for it Tsuna, the power given by the Vongola to the First Arceo. The same weapon the Vongola Primo presented to the First Sky Protector. The power which aims to protect the Boss of the Vongola. But it won't be easy'_

"That's right, the Arceo won't be complete without Tsuna", Takeshi said.

"Tsuna-nee is our strength and our light", Laela said.

"Tsuna always serves as our shield and our hope", Rhea said.

"She is someone who never fears danger as long as she can protect everyone", Kyoya said.

"She always survives all the hardships and never fails to encourage us to be strong", Mukuro said.

"Because of Tsuna, we've become the complete Arceo, we've become one", Chrome stated.

_'Can you hear your Protectors Tsuna, they all love you so much and it's now your turn to protect them. I'll help you obtain the weapon to fight the rival family boss. But it needs something. A mutual confirmation of love and trust'_

_ 'What are you telling me Shiela, what should I do though I can guess what you are meaning to say'_

_ 'In other words, to make the legendary weapon appear you and Giotto should show mutual feelings towards each other'_

_ 'And how can we both show that in a few seconds or minutes'_

_ 'Easy, both of you should kiss each other...in the lips'_

_ 'Sheila, you're kidding right?'_

_ 'When have I joked around when everything is serious, I'll leave you to your decision then Tsuna'_

_ 'Wait Sheila but...how can I kiss him just like that'_

"If she really is strong and you believe in her then she should be able to defeat me right?" the rival Famiglia boss said and I was thrown aback to the current situation.

Right now, the only way to defeat this person is for me to call out for the legendary weapon of the First Sky Protector but in order to do that...I'll have to kiss Giotto. Just thinking about that can't help but make me blush.

"Hime-sama can defeat you, right Hime-sama", Hayate said and looked at me with trust in her eyes, everyone gave me that look and I can't help but gulp.

"Sure, I'll defeat him", I said and smiled at everyone and the rival boss just laughed.

I've made my decision, and if it's the only way to defeat him then I'll do everything.

I slowly made my way toward Giotto's direction who was beside Knuckles, I kneeled before him and in a split second kissed him right at the lips and everyone gasped.

Before I knew it, a flash of orange light enveloped me and I flew towards the direction of the black octopus.

_'Before defeating the boss, we should destroy this one first before it can create any more havoc' , Sheila said and I nodded. 'I know you can do it though'_

_ 'So what's the weapon I'll have to use to defeat this thing?', I asked and Sheila gave me a smile and touched my hand._

_ 'The weapon was designed to protect the Boss of the Vongola, that's why trust and love must be present to unveil its power and form. Now that you have done that, call upon the power from deep inside your heart'_

_ 'Alright,I'll try', I answered and placed my hands on my chest. I then closed my eyes and let all my senses overtook me. I can hear everyone shouting, I can sense hope from their hearts, and most especially I can hear Giotto's call for me to remain safe._

_ A surge of power gathered at my hands and began to take form, a familiar insignia of the Vongola Family can be seen in the hilt which was made of gold and designed with crystals._

_ 'Now there you have it, the Infinity Sword, hold on to that and protect the one you love Tsuna'_


	44. Planning for Christmas

**CHAPTER 44- Planning for Christmas**

I find myself in the infirmary when I woke up and saw the legendary Infinity Sword placed beside my bed. I can't help but trace its outlines with my finger and as if magic, a scabbard encased the sword. The scabbard itself was silver in color and designed with gold swirls and gems.

"Lady Tsuna thank God you're awake", a medic said and approach me. He then began to check the vitals and told me that I am alright.

"Say can you tell me where the others are?" I asked and he stated that everyone was gathered at the Decimo's office to discuss something.

'Must be about the attack', I thought and slowly got off from the bed.

"Lady Tsuna what are you doing. You should stay in bed", the medic said and I gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, you said it yourself right, that I'm okay. I'm just going to join the others in the Decimo's office", I replied and went out of the room with the sword in my hand.

I then went my way towards the eighth floor via the elevator. I then took a bath and dressed up in my Arceo uniform. Before going outside, I looked at the mirror and inwardly calmed down when I saw that I don't have any major bruises or cuts. I then looked at the sword placed at my bedside table and suddenly it began to glow.

After a few seconds, a silver sword belt appeared on my waist and the sword itself was securely dangled at the right side of my waist.

I made my way to the seventh floor thinking about the incident. Now that I have calmed down I can remember everything that happened after the sword appeared.

_Flashback:_

_'Now there you have it, the Infinity Sword, hold on to that and protect the one you love Tsuna'_

_ Expertly I held the sword in one hand and charged towards the direction of the giant octopus. I leapt and ran at a pace as fast as Giotto and called upon the power of the sword. In one high leap, I was already taller than the giant octopus. Placing the sword in front of me, I slashed the octopus into half making it disappear and die in the process._

_ I then focused my gaze on the rival mafia boss who is now shaking in his place while looking at me._

_ "You're a monster, help, everyone retreat", he said but I was faster than him and in a few seconds he was unconscious on the ground._

_ "We are the Vongola, we protect the weak and fight for the people, however we have no intention to kill someone. But because of what you did, we'll have no choice but to..."_

_ Before I can even end the sentence, I began to see black and before I knew it I fainted at the spot._

I can't help but sigh at the memory. Now that I think about it, how can I face Giotto after what I did? I leaned at a nearby pillar and closed my eyes. I don't have the courage to face him, what should I say; I can't even look him at the eye now.

'You should go inside you know, only you knows the truth', Sheila said.

'That's the problem Sheila, I don't even have the courage to face him and the others after that certain incident', I replied. 'If only I can tell them the truth without being nervous'

I closed my eyes and began to think of a plan, until I thought about one.

'Sheila why don't you explain it to them?', I suggested and Sheila protested.

'Why me?And I'm not good with things like this', Sheila replied but I really insisted.

Guess what? I won and Sheila took over my body.

'Listen Tsuna, I can only stay like this for five minutes, so after five minutes, it's yours okay?' Sheila said and I just accepted.

'Well here goes nothing', Sheila said and entered the office.

"Sorry if I'm late everyone", Sheila said and strided towards the direction of the others.

"Tsuna, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be resting?" Knuckles stated.

"That's not Tsuna, it's Sheila", Giotto said. Must be the doing of Aeris.

"The Decimo's right. I'm Sheila di Cielo, currently Tsuna is not in a condition to speak to all of you but seeing that you need the information right now, I volunteered to help", Sheila said. "I really don't have enough time, so please ask away"

"Alright, so first of all what is that?" Viole asked and pointed at the sword.

"This is the Infinity Sword. It is the sword wielded by yours truly everytime there is a battle ongoing. The sword was made to protect the Vongola Boss that is why it can only be wielded by the Sky Protector", Sheila replied.

"What happened there? I mean how can a sword defeat the octopus familiar and the rival boss?" Kyoya asked.

"The sword is no ordinary sword. It was made using the eight condensed Dying Will Flames. Even though there is a weapon or a machine that nullifies the flames it can never nullify the magic of the sword. In only one small swing or slash, it can cause destruction", Sheila once again simply replied.

"What about the sudden kiss...?" Elena asked and I blushed. Thank goodness no one can see me.

"The Infinity Sword was lost after the First Generation rule and during the fight I revealed to Tsuna about its existence. In order to summon the sword, the Vongola Boss and the Sky Protector should show mutual trust and feelings for each other. The quickest way to do that is of course...a kiss", Sheila said with a smile on her face. "My time is almost up, before I can collapse here then leaving Tsuna at her state, I'll go then"

And in a few seconds I was already in my bedroom sprawled on the floor.

'Sheila you should have just teleported the two of us on the bed', I said.

'Sorry, I'm just too tired, doing take-overs really tires me out. I'm going to sleep for a while then. You too', Sheila said and we both slept soundly.

After a few hours, a knock sounded on my room and the Arceo went inside.

"Tsuna are you up?" Takeshi-nii asked and I nodded and sat up.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked and all of them went around my bed.

"A meeting of course, we're going to plan for the upcoming Christmas Party", Chrome said.

"Giotto-nii and the others said that we will be in charge in preparing the party which is one week from now", Laela said.

Planning the party? So the council agreed. I stood up from the bed and gestured the others to sit at the carpet.

"Alright, first of all what should we do?" I asked and I was presented with a detailed list courtesy of my Storm Protector.

Alright, so here is the list:

Decorate the ballroom

Decorate the Christmas Tree

Plan for the Christmas Party Program

Prepare gifts for everyone

Decorate the whole mansion

Send invitations to allied families

Clean the whole place

Decide the menu to be served

"Well, I'm glad that this is quite short, but each task is really time consuming. We better start now then", I asked and everyone nodded.

We planned for the party the whole day and finally sorted out everything.

First of all Laela and Rhea will be the one to make the invitations and send them to the other Famiglias. Chrome and Kyoya insisted that they decide the menu and went to the kitchen to coordinate with the chefs. Takeshi and Mukuro decided to decorate the Christmas tree. Hayate and I are left to plan for the Christmas Party Program. We all decided to do the shopping together, clean the whole place later, and decorate the mansion and the ballroom later.

Laela and Rhea's Task

Hello there everyone this is the Laela and Rhea corner. So we were both assigned to make the invitations. Because it's our first time doing this, we went to the Communications Department to look at the previous invitations in the past years.

"Hey Laela, what color should be the envelope?

"I think it should be green and red Rhea so that it will look Christmasy"

"I think so too, what about we add golden swirls to make it stylish?"

"Yup, that's a good idea. Why don't we use glitters so that it will look more festive"

"You're right, what about the text, what should we right?"

"How about, you are cordially invited in the annual Vongola Christmas Party. Theme is Christmas and please bring presents for everyone. Love, Vongola"

"That's great Laela, alright let's do one and show then to Nii-chan"

After a few minutes, we went to the direction of our brothers' offices. The maids said that they were all gathered at the Decimo's office so we both went upstairs.

"Nii-chan is this okay?" we both showed the invitations to the others and was rewarded with a chuckle.

"That's the most childish invitation I've ever seen", Ira said. I wonder why she's here in the first place. Maybe we should tell Giotto to fire her. She's not important anyway.

"Can we look at it Rhea and Laela?" Giotto-nii said and we both nodded and handed the invitation to him.

Giotto opened the invitation and smiled.

"It's a very beautiful invitation however we need to minimize the glitters. Some are allergic to them and also we'll have to revise the letter a bit. But overall I am proud of your work", Giotto said.

"Really Giotto-nii? I can't wait to tell Tsuna-nee that we finish our task. Alright bye everyone", we both said and went outside.

"Yup, we still have to revise the letter, but still Giotto approved it"

"Alright, let's work hard again and help the others"

Kyoya and Chrome:

"Kyoya I wonder what we should prepare for the Party"

"How about we ask for the cooks' suggestions"

"Alright, let's go to the kitchen then"

But when we went inside the kitchen and asked for suggestions we were given stacks of books.

"So far, those are the meals we prepare for every party", the chefs said and we both nodded.

We scanned the books for soups, appetizers, salads, main course, and desserts. After two long hours we decided to write down the foods that we find fit for Christmas.

In the end we chose 3 different soups, 4 appetizers, 5 main course, and 6 desserts. After writing them all down, we asked the chefs to cook a few samples of the meals and tasted it. So far so good so we went to the Decimo's office to let him look at the menu.

"This is good Kyoya and Chrome, I think that no one is allergic to these foods though. However please do prepare extras if some people are allergic to some of the foods", Giotto said and we both went outside.

"Alright Kyoya, our task is done, what should we do"

"Let's go back and help the others then"

Mukuro and Takeshi:

"So Mukuro, where can we get the pine tree?"

"Where else at the forest of course"

"But how can we carry it inside the mansion?"

"You have a point there"

"You know I have an idea, why don't you place the tree in your Mist vortex and summon it once we get inside"

"Fine, but it's your job Rain Protector to make sure the tree remains healthy"

We then both outside to search for the perfect tree in the forest. We found one, it is very tall but it can still fit in the ballroom. We then hurriedly cut it down before we freeze in the snow. Mukuro then made a vortex and the tree was then placed inside of it.

Once we reach the mansion, we then hurriedly went inside the ballroom and Mukuro immediately summoned the tree inside. To make it healthy, I summoned a large amount of Rain Flames and poured it over the tree. That way it won't die and dry up.

"Next step, what should we design it with Mukuro?"

"Why don't we ask suggestions from the Prince?"

"Alright, let's go to Giotto-sama's office then"

Once we entered the room we were greeted by all the Guardians and Daemon was the once who spoke up.

"Let me guess, you'll be asking for suggestions about the party again?" Daemon asked.

"Well, I'm sorry but we need your approval in everything that we planned"

"Calm down Mukuro, well we would just like to ask if you have any suggestions in the Christmas tree design?"

"Can you place candy canes and glittery balls?"Elena suggested.

"Then put candies for me too", Lampo suggested.

"Make sure there's a color red" G suggested.

"Place a lot of lights", Arisa suggested.

"Make it beautiful to the EXTREME", Knuckles suggested.

"As long as it's good to look at", Viole said.

"How about, you make sure that all colors of the flames can be found at the tree?" Giotto suggested.

"Alright then, thank you for everything, we'll continue to plan now. Let's go Takeshi"

So after leaving the room we directly did the planning. After a few hours we then placed the designs in the tree itself and we are really proud of our work.

Let's just say that there are eight levels of Christmas balls on the tree, the topmost is orange, next is red, then blue, then green, yellow, violet, indigo, and lastly apricot.

Between the balls are various designs of angels, candy canes and ribbons. Garlands are also placed all around the tree and a lot of Christmas lights are placed over it too.

At the topmost is a large yellow star designed with the insignia of the Vongola Famiglia. We placed the tree at the center back of the room. Attached to the star are streams of lights and garlands and we attached then at the different parts of the room.

A lot of claps and cheers can be heard after a few minutes and all the remaining Arceo went inside the room.

"It's really beautiful Mukuro and Takeshi.I'm glad that everyone completed their tasks", Tsuna said. "Hayate and I already finished planning for the sequence of the program and we will like to inform everyone that each of us will be doing something or let's say performing something"

"What do you mean by that Tsuna?" Takeshi asked and Tsuna gave us a smile.

"Everyone will sing something and dance at the upcoming party"


	45. The Vongola Christmas Party

**CHAPTER 45- The Vongola Christmas Party**

G's POV:

"Alright everyone, let's have a important meeting"

"What's it all about G, and besides Giotto is not here", Daemon said.

"That's why we must do it now, Giotto must not know of this plan"

"And what is this thing that Giotto must not know?" Viole asked.

"Let's just say that this meeting will involve something about Giotto ending up with Tsuna at the party"

"COUNT ALL OF US IN", all of the remaining guardians said.

"I know you'll participate, so first of all let's plan ahead"

"Daemon and Elena, you two do something about ending them in 'you know what' situation", I said,

"You mean situations that they will have to hug or kiss each other?" Elena exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "I promise to do my best then commander"

"Good job then soldier, next Arisa and Viole, as the remaining girl Guardians please accompany Tsuna for the whole night and make sure no other male specimen will get close to her"

Arisa and Viole then nodded.

"Lastly Knuckles and Lampo, both of you must coordinate with the Arceo so they will know our plan", I said and was given with nods.

"What about you G? What will you do?" Knuckles said.

"Of course as the right hand man I should be always with Giotto. In that way I can also prevent other girls from getting close to him"

"Oh, I can't wait", Elena said and all of also cheered.

"Alright, Operation Love version of the Guardians starts now"

Tsuna's POV:

During Hayate and I's planning for the program we were told to prepare a lot of songs and dances to entertain the audience. The problem is, there is no time left to inform some groups to perform at the party. After a few thinking we decided that to make things easier, the eight of us will be performing everything.

So after a few discussions, we came up with the sequence of the program. First to sing will be Chrome, then Mukuro, then Kyoya, Rhea, Laela, Takeshi, Hayate, and lastly me. At the end we will be singing together.

"Hime-sama I'm really bad singing in front of a crowd, what should I do?" Hayate said and I can't help but pat her head.

"Don't worry I'll you with that, first of all practice the song okay"

The songs are really not original, you see I met up with Elena at the library and she suggested for us to sing the songs they sang years ago during the Vongola Party. I got Giotto's part of course, Hayate got G's, Takeshi got Arisa's, Laela got Lampo's, Rhea got Knuckles, Kyoya got Viole's, Mukuro got Daemon's and Chrome got Elena's.

Days passed and it is already the day of the long awaited Vongola Party.

We finally finished all our chores and the whole mansion was brightly decorated with Christmas stuffs. Guests arrived in flashing gowns and suits fit for the Christmas season.

So first of all, is Giotto's welcome speech to everyone who attended the party. The Arceo and I at that time were on the backstage preparing for our presentation. We are all dressed up in our respective flame color. The girls wore black skirts with different colored shirts and over it are black suits completed with a black necktie. The boys wore the same attire but instead of skirts they wore black pants.

The host for the party is Luce and surprisingly Reborn. It must be Luce-nee's doing. Aria was taken care by Lal-nee at the meantime.

"Alright, first of all to lighten up our evening listen to our performers for tonight", Luce-nee and everyone clapped their hands.

First to sing is Chrome and she went to the stage. A slow melodious song played and the audience became silent anticipating the song.

Slowly Chrome sang the song which was originally sang by Elena years ago. Setsuna no Kioku meaning 'The Instant Memory'.

_Closing my eyes, like asking a question, never-vanished eternally, the dreams' events_

_Reflecting in the mirror, the illusion is just a melody that played quietly_

_Piercing my heart, inside the loneliness, longingly inviting the days_

_The instant memory, I want to go jumping over it right now_

_The momentary wind, the flowing stars_

_Progressing sparklingly_

_Hearing it faintly, that kind voice_

_The town's light will smile too_

_The momentary wind too, the flowers blooming in darkness too_

_Hidden in the light throbbing_

_Hearing it faintly, the missed voice_

_Opening the window and looking up once again_

_The voice of the heart, I want to recognize it, never-waking eternally, looking at the dreams_

_Remained in the eyes, the trace is still coloring the melody secretly_

_Piercing my heart, inside the pain, the certain vow on these hands_

_The instant memory, I want to go jumping over it alone_

_The momentary wind, the flowing stars_

_Progressing sparklingly_

_Hearing it faintly, that kind voice_

_The town's light will smile too_

_The past season, the time that we can't go back to_

_Stopping it is beyond one's power_

_Though the memories of that day is fading_

_The light of hope will shine on this hand_

_The momentary wind, the flowing stars_

_Progressing sparklingly_

_Hearing it faintly, that kind voice_

_The town's light will smile too_

_The momentary wind too, the flowers blooming in darkness too_

_Hidden in the light throbbing_

_Hearing it faintly, the missed voice_

_Opening the window and looking up once again_

All throughout the song, Chrome was looking at Elena's direction who directed a smile towards her. I can't help but also smile.

Chrome then gracefully bowed after the song and a loud applause echoed all over the room. Next a cooling music played and Mukuro appeared on the stage singing the song his older brother Daemon sang years ago.

_I can't believe that I can touch you with this hand_

_You're so naive that I can capture you_

_Look at my odd eye, projecting a frightened face_

_I'm happy to meet you, somehow it's too cliche_

_So, will you make a contract with me?_

_Before you lose your memory_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_

_Let's dance in the mist's carnival_

_In a pure and beautiful world_

_The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me_

_I will comfort you if you wish for it_

_Is it okay for a moment?_

_Oya oya or for eternity?_

_I don't understand why you cry_

_It seems like it's my fault_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_

_Come recognize it, your destiny_

_Once you misstep, it starts breaking_

_The sad-eyed you is my lovely doll_

_That's right_

_So, will you make a contract with me?_

_Before you lose your memory_

_Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu_

_Let's dance in the mist's carnival_

_In a pure and beautiful world_

_The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me_

Always confident, Mukuro went downstage and a lot of shouts and screams from women erupted in the room. But the most excitement came when Mukuro grabbed Viole and danced with her during the instrumental part.

After that Mukuro kissed Viole's hand and went upstage again to finish the song. Kufufu no Fu-Boku to Keiyaku. In other words it means 'Contract with Me'. With what happened downstage it looks like Mukuro is indirectly proposing.

Another rock song played in the back ground and Kyoya appeared on the stage singing Viole's song from years ago. The title is Akashi which translates to 'Proof'

_Melt into the darkness of the night alone_

_Dyeing the momentarily scattering monochrome world_

_The gripped and hurt fragments of stars_

_We gather and arrange trust_

_No matter who comes, from this point on, there is no one that can pass through_

_Like the momentary flight_

_To the blue and inviting sky_

_No matter what color it's dyed_

_I'll protect it to the end_

_Only the whirling feelings_

_The strength that won't be drained_

_The proof that is cycling once again_

_Pursuing my own ideals_

_Like the sublime aloof drifting cloud_

_Do you have the resolution and strength to fight against me?_

_The city that's dyed in dark gray_

_Like a plain radiance_

_No matter what kind of vision of future shows_

_The strength I believe_

_The weak will die_

_Only the strong people remain_

_The proof that is cycling once again_

_If the warm cloud comes out_

_Reflecting the white world_

_No matter what road is there_

_It will connect_

_The strength that can't be captured_

_Our road will open up_

_The proof that is cycling once again_

_No matter who comes, from this point on, there is no one that can pass through_

_Like the momentary flight_

_To the blue and inviting sky_

_No matter what color it's dyed in_

_I'll protect it to the end_

_Only the whirling feelings_

_The strength that won't be drained_

_The proof that is cycling once again_

_No matter what color it's dyed in_

_Like the momentary flight_

_The proof that is cycling once again_

As expected from the Cloud Guardian, to actually write a song about being the Cloud and protecting the Sky. From afar Viole is proudly looking at the singing Kyoya.

Another song played again and this time Rhea went to the stage singing her brother's song years ago. The title is Kyokugen Fighter which translates to 'Extreme Fighter'.

_The one who lost to myself was the small, inexperienced me_

_Once I opened the door of courage, light flooded in_

_Strike, advance with a punch_

_Oh, walk the earth with the strongest beat_

_Get cornered, crash into walls_

_Always in overheat_

_We band together as one from now on_

_It's too early to give up_

_Shine, sunny sky_

_Push on, push on to the extreme_

_Rev your engines to the max and cross the hill_

_I tell people "it's all right, I can do it," but_

_The truth is I'm always trying to convince myself_

_Get it with a dizzying hook_

_Oh, feel it with the sexy beat_

_Berate me when I hang my head; defeat me when I whine_

_Keep your balance and score a knockout_

_We band together as one from now on_

_Charge full speed ahead_

_Shouting at the skies_

_Push on, push on to the extreme_

_Rev your engines to the max and cross the hill_

_Push on, push on to the extreme_

_Rev your engines to the max and cross the hill_

_Push on, push on to the extreme_

_Rev your engines to the max and cross the hill_

I was not already surprised when I heard a lot of 'extreme' and 'to the max' in the song. The title itself suggests it. Well, Knuckles was happily looking at his sister singing on the stage.

Now that I think about it, the next singer would be Laela right. If the songs reflect the attitudes and traits of the Guardians then I wouldn't be surprised of the lyrics Laela will be singing.

_What is inside my head_

_Toffee ball, candy, chocolate_

_Of course not only those_

_There is also a big dream_

_Conquer the world, obliterate Reborn_

_Eat soft cream as much as I like_

_I-Pin will cry_

_Lampo, stupid!_

_Gabrielle will be ignored_

_Like it's possible_

_Shoo shoo hag, go there_

_I hate kids_

_Right now, as I see it, it's soon to be my world_

_Even Reborn will be knocked out_

_My stomach is always hungry_

_Soumen, croquette, hamburger_

_And grapes for dessert_

_Mama's meals are the best_

_Boss' orders, to defeat Reborn_

_Bovino Family is number one in the world_

_I-Pin, move there_

_Lampo, what are you doing_

_Gabrielle will be rugged_

_Like you can, you brat_

_Shoo shoo hag, I don't care_

_Shoo shoo, go over there_

_Right now I see it, it's soon to be my world_

_Even Reborn will be knocked out_

_But there's a lot of food_

_Do you want toffee ball, toffee ball_

_I won't give you_

_Just wait okay_

_Lampo-san will defeat Reborn soon_

_And become Bovino Family's boss_

_Conquest the world, kill Reborn in an instant_

_There's no one who can match me anymore_

_I-Pin..._

_Gyouza kempo!_

_Gabrielle..._

_Rocket Bomb!_

_Shoo shoo hag..._

_Wait, where is that cow assassin go?!_

_Right now, as I see it, it's soon to be my world_

_Even Reborn will be knocked ouuuuuutttt_

And that's the lyrics that Laela sang entitiled Lampo-san no Yabou which means 'Lampo-san's Ambition'. I was not surprised by the mention of foods. However, killing and defeating Reborn? I didn't know Lampo has that mission at first. G at the background is glaring at Lampo and Arisa is calming him. I wonder who this I-pin is though.

Next to sing is Takeshi with Ame no Message which translates to 'Message of the Rain'.

_Suddenly it begins to rain_

_Coloring the city gently_

_Wash away dust and unpleasant things_

_Yes, there are sunny days_

_But there are also rainy days_

_Let's take a break while taking shelter from the rain_

_Continuing everyday from now on_

_Nothing can interrupt us forever, we continue right now_

_Hey, when you want to cry, just cry_

_Until your tears are gone, it's okay to cry_

_It's okay not to pretend to be strong, because we'll become stronger_

_Now in the middle of running up to the hill_

_The hardship is the same with everyone_

_It's okay not to be impatient, because we'll reach it somehow_

_Making gentle sounds_

_The rain also falls today_

_Pouring into everything, giving them shine_

_It's okay to try again tomorrow_

_Experience is not useless, it'll be connected_

_Hey, when you want to meet, close your eyes_

_It's okay to express everyone's smile_

_No words are needed, because it will be transmitted_

_Now in the middle of turning the road turn_

_The fear is the same with everyone_

_It's okay not to look down, we are advancing ahead_

_Hey, when you want to cry, just cry_

_Until your tears are gone, it's okay to cry_

_It's okay not to pretend to be strong, because we'll become stronger_

_Hey, when you want to meet, close your eyes_

_It's okay to express everyone's smile_

_No words are needed, because they will be transmitted_

As expected from the lyrics of the Rain Guardian, to actually make a calming song. Arisa was smiling at the singing Takeshi all the while.

When Takeshi finished his song, Hayate who was beside me started to shiver.

"You okay Hayate?" I asked and she gave me a nod.

"I'm just quite afraid of facing the crowd Hime-sama", she confessed and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry just go in there, sing and remember the lyrics. I'll you overcome that nervousness. Everyone is already there waiting for you to sing", I said and pushed Hayate towards's the stage and the crowd cheered.

The song began to play and Hayate looked at me nervously, I gave her a thumb's up and she smiled and clutched the microphone.

_The person I want to protect and think of_

_Yes, there is one_

_Devoting everything, not caring about my appearance_

_The honorable woman I protect_

_What I am saying is..._

The next part is the lyrics and I quickly adjusted the microphone I held. I saw Hayate looking for me and had a frightened look in her eyes. The chorus is already approaching though. Without a thought, I went towards the stage and sang along with Hayate. She widened her eyes and then began to sing with confidence.

_In the time of difficulty, the time when you're about to lose_

_The clashing strength_

_In the time when you're hurt, the time when you're sad_

_The unbroken strength_

_Waking up the storm, releasing the flame_

And at this moment we both released our flames and the audience gasp in response.

_Pierce through, right now_

_Grasp it, your dream_

At this part we both went downstage and Hayate sang the song by herself.

_About to break, the fragile fleeting_

_Fragments of hope_

_Carrying it inside my heart, no one_

_Shall touch him even with one finger_

_The place I aim at is..._

We both once again sang the chorus part and I can't help but take a glance at the Guardians' direction. Giotto and G were really smiling and I remembered Elena telling me that G was also afraid of crowds that's why Giotto sang with him that time too. The song was entitled Yell.

_In the time when you are at your limit, the time when you are about to break_

_The advancing strength_

_In the time when you want to run too, the time when you suffer_

_The facing strength_

_Together with the storm, releasing the anger_

_I continue fighting_

_Carve it, your dream_

_In the time of difficulty, the time when you're about to lose_

_The clashing strength_

_In the time when you're hurt, the time when you're sad_

_The unbroken strength_

_Waking up the storm, releasing the flame_

_Pierce through, right now_

_Grasp it, your dream_

We both bowed down and I remained downstage. I still have a song to sing namely Giotto's song entitled Mamorubeki Mono which translates to 'Things I Must Protect'

The song played in the background and the lights turned off.

I slowly calmed down and sang the song.

_My feelings_

_The shining ring_

_The burning flame, the proof of resolution_

_To protect you_

_ No matter how lost my worry is, no matter how wishful my feelings are_

_It won't change just like that_

_To keep living, if it's necessary, I'll fight with my dying will_

_For the past, for the future: never give up_

The lights turned on and I spread my right hand towards the sky.

_Under the sky, things I can do now_

_I'm searching for that smile, wherever it is hiding_

I smiled and extended my hand towards the Guardians and Arceo's direction- yes they are the people I want to protect.

_My tomorrow, things I must protect_

_Because the important thing is that you are here_

_The cruel feeling_

_I will crush it_

_I will show you the hidden power_

_I am not alone_

_No matter how deep my hurt is, no matter how distant my feelings are_

_I must advance, there is only one road_

_Even when we are searching around the world, we are not alone_

_No matter what happens: don't be afraid_

I promised right, that no matter what happens I'll be looking forward to be awarded by your smile.

_The feelings piling up, the connected hands_

_I want to grab that smile, because I'll be by your side immediately_

_For the distant tomorrow, let's make a promise_

_Because we have a dream that can't be handed over_

_Under the sky, things I can do now_

_I'm searching for that smile, wherever it is hiding_

_My tomorrow, things I must protect_

_Because the important thing is that you are here_

_Because you are here_

After the song all the Arceo went upstage and I followed them. It's already the last song we're going to sing, Yakusoku no Basho e which mean 'To the Promised Land'

HAYATE:

_Where does the sky spread?_

_I'll continue my path somewhere_

TAKESHI:

_Compared to yesterday, tomorrow seems far away_

_I'll be waiting for you at the promised land_

TSUNA:

_When I'm alone, I can't do anything_

_But because I want to protect you_

KYOYA:

_ The thoughts of becoming stronger give me courage_

RHEA:

_When I'm alone, I can't do anything_

_But we, in order to protect everyone_

MUKURO:

_The thoughts of becoming stronger give us power_

TSUNA:

_Tears of loneliness, there was a day when they spilled_

_Tears of regret cannot be stopped_

CHROME:

_The me from that day reflected in the mirror_

_At the promised place that gives me warmth_

LAELA:

_We went forward a little more with the time trial awaiting_

CHROME:

_If we move forward and support each other_

_We'll give our friends happiness_

LAELA:

_We went forward a little more_

_No matter how many times, we'll stand up_

TSUNA:

_Whenever something cannot be seen in our eyes_

_I'll protect you with love_

KYOYA:

_From this heart, I say thank you_

RHEA:

_I believe that someday, that day will arrive_

MUKURO:

_As long as there are dreams in this heart_

LAELA:

_Our journey continues_

TSUNA:

_In the blue sky, extend your hands and see_

HAYATE:

_Even if we're separated, our hands are connected_

TAKESHI:

_In the smiling face I want to protect_

CHROME:

_You who stands out is family_

TSUNA:

_Where does this wind go?_

_Where does this star want to go?_

CHROME:

_No matter what kind of tomorrow comes, I'll still want to move on_

_Even if I'm like this, there's a reason for being me_

At this part the top 3 people of the Arceo namely me, Hayate, and Takeshi moved forward and began to sing. I was at the middle, Hayate at the right, and Takeshi at the left.

TSUNA:

_That time, at the unknown place_

HAYATE:

_You arrived and laughed_

TAKESHI:

_Even if in the unused thing, even if in the broken dream_

TSUNA, HAYATE, TAKESHI:

_The flower in this heart blooms_

One by one we step forward and lighted our Arceo rings.

CHROME:

_The falling snow_

MUKURO:

_The mist comes_

KYOYA:

_The clouds appear_

TAKESHI:

_The pouring rain_

LAELA:

_The angry thunder_

HAYATE:

_After the storm_

RHEA:

_The sun always shines_

TSUNA:

_All of them lead to the blue sky_

ALL:

_From this heart, I say thank you_

_I believe that someday, that day will arrive_

_As long as there are dreams in this heart_

_Spread your wings of freedom_

_Extend your hands to the blue sky_

_Even if we're separated, our hands are still connected_

_In the shining smiles that I want to protect_

_We that stand out_

_Are family... family_

Yup...we are one family...we are the Vongola Family.


	46. A Heart throbbing Christmas Night

**CHAPTER 46- A Heart throbbing Christmas Night**

After the presentation came the official party but before that dinner was served. Now that I think about it, I'm glad that we are finally going to relax. After we changed into our dresses still wearing our flame color we went to join eating dinner and before I knew it I was squashed beside Giotto.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you Tsuna", Elena said and went back beside Daemon. Giotto just smiled at me and gestured me to seat beside him. Well all in all it was really a peaceful dinner. Everyone was smiling and are in good terms. Even Mukuro and Viole, and G and Hayate are seated beside each other.

"Tsuna are you going somewhere?" Arisa said and I nodded and told them that I will get some drinks.

"We'll go with you then", Viole said and all three of us stood up and went to the direction of the drinks. Each of them are stationed at one side and glaring at some people who tries to approach me.

"Lady Tsunayuki can you grace me with a dance", one man said and Viole was the one who responded.

"No, she's going to be busy", Viole replied and the man dejectedly went away.

"Busy with what? I don't recall planning something Viole", I asked and both of them remained beside me.

"Well, we kind of had a deal that all of us should stick together tonight", Arisa replied and we got the drinks and went towards our table until suddenly I can hear Elena loudly squeal.

"Daemon, please bring out your videotape, we must not miss this one. G will be showing his manly side now", Elena said and all three of us went beside her and tried to look at what's wrong only to find something that made me smile.

A few meters from us is G and Hayate standing under the...innocent mistletoe.

"So when's the wedding G", Giotto cheerfully asked and G sported out a grumble.

"Hime-sama help me please", Hayate said and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What just happened to the two of you?" I asked.

"You see Tsuna, Daemon here and Elena here purposely pushed us towards this area", G said and Elena innocently tilts her head.

"It's destiny for the two of you to end there", Elena said. "So as a Christmas tradition, both of you should kiss now"

"Let's just get this over", G said and grabbed Hayate's head and kissed her forehead. It was followed by lots of camera flashes and squeals.

I have a feeling that this night will be a very long one...and I was right.

Let's just say that magically, the place was decorated with hundreds of mistletoes scattered around the room. After a few minutes, Mukuro and Viole are the one victimized again and a lot of cheering from the Guardians and Arceo's happened.

If you look over the place a lot of people are already forced to kiss. As the noble right hand man, G is guarding Giotto and diverts Giotto every time they saw women staying under the mistletoe. On the other hand my ever protective Storm Protector is at my side also guarding me from monsters called men.

After a few hours, the number of guests started to decrease and more unfortunate events happen to me. Let's just say that some men and women need to be hospitalized after the Guardians and Arceo found out that they are targeting me and Giotto.

For the remaining time, I walked all around the place and witnessed a lot of romantic scenes. For example, Daemon summoning mistletoe's so he can kiss Elena, and Kyoya leading Chrome to nearby mistletoe. Say that G and Hayate ended up kissing under the mistletoe more than 5 times. And also let's say that Mukuro is also summoning mistletoe's whenever Viole is around. Knuckles and Laela together with Lampo and Rhea also walked all over the room going under mistletoes _accidentally_.

I can't help but smile at the scene, the Arceo and Guardians are really getting close to each other.

Closing my eyes, I continued walking until I bumped at someone and everyone then gasped. I don't know the person I bumped and I looked at Elena and the other's hands pointing upwards with smile on their faces. I looked up only to see a Mmistletoe and my back is still facing the unknown person.

Everyone then prepared their cameras and those made me sigh and finally look at the person I bumped with only to reveal no other than a shocked Vongola Decimo...Giotto di Vongola.

"I won't allow kissing on the forehead Giotto", Elena said and everyone else cheered again. I was frozen at my place and I looked down the floor. Giotto then took a step forward and brushed some of my hair from my face and kissed my cheek. Following that, a lot of shrieks can be heard and camera lights can be seen.

"Merry, Christmas Tsuna", Giotto whispered after the kiss.

"Merry Christmas too Giotto", I replied.

"So everyone let's go to the Movie Theatre Room so we can exchange our gifts", Giotto said and all of us followed him.

What we did a week ago is the Secret Santa. Whoever's name we pick will be the recipient of our gift. The one I picked was Laela and I brought her a giant broccoli stuff toy because she likes stuff like that.

After dressing up in our sleeping attire, we went to the Movie Room with our presents. Giotto and G arrived bringing popcorns and drinks were placed at the refrigerator.

"Alright, whose first to do it?" Elena said and G raised his hand. "Alright G will be first and the person he will be giving the gift to will be second and so on...before giving the gift say a message to the person okay"

"Alright, so the person I will be giving this gift to is the person I respected the most", G said.

"We already know who that is", Lampo said and G glared at him.

"Well thank you G", Giotto said.

"At least let me finish my speech first", G said. "Well yeah, as I was saying you are the person I respected the most and I will do everything to protect you. I'm glad to spend another Christmas with you again Giotto"

With that G gave Giotto a box which he immediately opened and revealed a large snow globe with all 16 miniature models of us inside. If you shake it, snow will fall on the globe.

"Thank you G, I really love the present", Giotto said and G had stars on his eyes, very happy that Giotto liked his present.

"Alright, the person who I'll be giving this gift to is really a pain in our group", with what Giotto said everyone became silent. "Just joking, anyway even though he is sometimes a pain, I still consider him a very important member of the family. You've grown so much this year as a Guardian. Merry Christmas, Lampo", Giotto said and handed a present to Lampo who immediately opened it.

It revealed a giant cabbage stuff toy and Lampo hugged it really hard.

"Thank you very much Giotto, I've been wanting one but it's so hard to look", Lampo said.

"Okay my turn, the person I'll be giving this gift to is my very dear best buddy", Lampo said.

"Thank you Lampo", Daemon said and held out his arms.

"It's not you Daemon", Lampo said and Daemon pouted. "To continue, he is my best friend and always treats my injuries. I know that I can trust my sister to him too. Merry Christmas Knuckles"

With that Lampo gave the gift to Knuckles and it contained a 3 new boxing shorts.

"Thanks Lampo, I've wanted to buy new ones but I don't have any time", Knuckles said. "Alright, the person I will be giving the gift to is a really responsible and dependable person. Also she is the future wife of G, so congratulations in advance", Knuckles said and G shouted a 'What!' "Merry Christmas Hayate"

Hayate opened the box and it revealed a red archery bow.

"I heard from Tsuna that you are good in Archery so I asked G here to help me choose a good one", Knuckles said and Hayate said a 'thank you'.

"Alright, so the person, I'll be giving this gift to, is my first friend in the Arceo. I wish you all the best and good luck in your future with Kyoya", Hayate said and handed her gift to Chrome. "Merry Christmas Chrome"

Chrome opened the gift and it revealed an apricot pocketcase designed with the Vongola insignia and the words, Snow Protector on the lid.

"I observed that you have no case to hold your daggers so I bought this one"

"Thank you Hayate", Chrome said. "The person I'll be giving this gift to is the first girl I've befriended for the reason that she is Nii-chan's girl friend. Thank you for taking care of me and Merry Christmas, Elena-nee"

Elena then opened the gift and it revealed an apricot elegant dress.

"How did you know I like this Chrome, this is gorgeous", Elena said. "It also fits me so well, thank you so much"

"Alright then, my turn. The person I'm giving this gift to is the person I always annoy at first", Elena said and Viole snorted. "It's a good thing you know this is for you Viole. Hahaha...well continue to be ladylike okay"

With that Elena presented Viole the gift and it revealed a cute squirrel stuff toy.

"Thank you Elena", Viole said. "The person, I'll be giving this gift to is someone I met before joining the Vongola"

"Oh yeah I remember that", Arisa said and Viole handed her the present.

"Merry Christmas Arisa", Viole said and Arisa opened the gift. It revealed a pendant designed with a blue sword with the Vongola insignia on it.

"Thank you Viole, I love it", Arisa said. "Alrighty then, the person I'll be giving this gift to is no other than the dear brother of the person who gave me the gift. Merry Christmas Kyoya"

"Hn. Thank you", Kyoya said and opened the gift. It revealed a cute miniature of Hibird with Kyoya.

"Alright, the person I'll be giving this gift to is the liveliest among our group and best friends with the noisiest in our group. Merry Christmas Rhea"

"Thanks Kyoya", Rhea said and opened the present containing ten angel statues.

"I heard from your brother that you like them", Kyoya said and Rhea nodded.

"The person I'll be giving this present to is the silliest person in our group. But it's always fun because he always makes us laugh. Merry Christmas Mukuro", Rhea said and handed the gift to Mukuro which revealed a large pineapple stuff toy.

"Thanks. My turn then, the person I'll be giving this gift to is my best buddy for all these years. Merry Christmas, big brother Daemon", Mukuro said and gave the gift to Daemon.

"Thanks bro", Daemon said and the gift was revealed to be a large melon stuff toy.

"It's really a coincidence that I also received one", Mukuro said.

"Alright, the person I'll be giving this present to is the person who always goes between our arguments, the left hand of our group. Merry Christmas Takeshi", Mukuro said and handed the present to Takeshi who smiled in return.

The gift was then revealed to be a similar sword pendant that Arisa was given too. The only difference is that, Takeshi's has darker blue than Arisa.

"My sister and I collaborated in buying the gift together, it looks like a couple item", Kyoya said and Takeshi and Arisa blushed.

"Thank you once again Kyoya. Alright, there are only 3 people left right? The person I'll be giving this gift to is my little sister-figure since we were young. As I have thought, smiling is best for you. Merry Christmas Tsuna",Takeshi said and extended the gift to me.

I opened it and saw a picture album containing pictures of out bonding time as Arceo and some pictures with the Vongola Guardians.

"Thank you Takeshi-nii. It's lovely", I said and directed a smile at him. Takeshi then ruffled my hair and also smiled.

"Alright, the person I'll be giving this gift to is also my young-sister figure of the group. Even though she is just months younger than me, she always acts like a child but I don't hate it because she looks like she's always having fun. Merry Christmas, Laela", I said and handed the present to a smiling Laela.

"Merry Christmas too Tsuna-nee and thank you", Laela said and immediately opened the gift and laughed at the present. "I've been meaning to get one like this too. Now that I think about it, Lampo-nii and I has the same gifts"

"Well you see, Giotto and I went shopping together for your gifts", I said and everyone screamed.

"When did that happen, I never knew you went out together", Elena said. "You should have told your big sister first Tsuna"

"Well, everyone was also busy buying presents and because Tsuna and I were busy doing paperworks, we decided to go shopping after we finish it", Giotto replied.

"Alright, alright my turn. You all know who I'm giving this gift to because he is the last person left. Merry Christmas G-nii and sorry about the song earlier. I can't help it because it was my older brother who made those lyrics", Laela said and handed the gift to G.

"Don't worry about that Laela, you're older brother is just a brat", G said and Lampo pouted at them. The gift was then revealed to be a photo album but when G opened the album he immediately closed it with a blush on his face.

"My gift was lovely right. I'm sure you'll like it", Laela said and winked. Giotto sighed and I think he already know what's inside with his hyper intuition. I on the other hand examined G's actions and came up with a conclusion. Knowing Laela there is only one answer- it is a photo album containing pictures and stolen pictures of Hayate.

"Ah, G show us what you got there", Daemon said and G shrugged.

"It's a photo album okay. That's all", G answered and hid the album from our eyes.

"Ooohhh...I think I can guess. Tell me Giotto, I know you already know what's inside that thing", Elena said.

"Sorry Elena but I think only G can answer that", Giotto answered and Elena pouted. "Why don't we start watching movies now?"

"Yup, and we can all sleep here together afterwards", Rhea said.

"Then I'll make the sleeping arrangements okay", Elena said and we all gulped. Knowing her, it is something to be nervous about.

For three hours, we watched 2 different Christmas movies. While nearing the end of the second movie, Elena called a maid and ordered to bring beds and pillows inside the room.

After fifteen minutes, a knock echoed in the room and maids brought 8 queen sized mattresses and 16 pillows.

"Um, Elena, we're sixteen here you know", Arisa nervously said and Elena sported a flashy smile.

"Of course, I know. But you see all the single beds are being washed by now and only queen size and king size mattresses are left. Also I feel sorry for the maids to bring 16 mattresses here, so I only asked for 8", Elena replied and began to arrange the beds side by side."Alright guys, two on each bed"

"You're joking Elena right?" Laela replied.

"Nope and besides we're family right so it won't be really awkward", Elena said. "Alright Daemon dear let's sleep now"

And both of them chose a bed and prepared to go to sleep. Kyoya and Chrome also went to find another bed.

"Well let's get to bed Rhea", Knuckles said and Elena shouted.

"No no no, siblings aren't allowed to share a bed", Elena replied.

"Let's sleep together Giotto", G said and Elena shrugged again.

"No people of the same gender can sleep on one bed too", Elena said.

"Then can I sleep beside Takeshi then?" Hayate said.

"Nope, team members cannot sleep together except for couples", Elena said. "At this rate we can never get to sleep. I'll chose the bedmates then"

'I have a bad feeling about this', I thought and I was right because Elena sent a grin to my direction.

"Alright, my beloved little Tsuna should sleep together with Giotto because I told so. G should sleep with darling Hayate, Arisa and Takeshi will be together, Knuckles with Laela, Lampo and Rhea, and lastly Mukuro with Viole", Elena said smilingly went to bed.

"I knew this would happen", G said.

"Well we can't do anything about it, let's go to sleep then everyone", Giotto said and each pair then picked a bed.

"Good night then Hime-sama", Hayate said and went to sleep together with G who also greeted a good night to Giotto.

Giotto's POV:

"Good night Decimo", G said and I also greeted him in return.

I then turned off the lights and opened my laptop to finish looking up the reports so I can be free from work tomorrow. I saw that everyone was already sound asleep and I made a strong Mist barrier so that I can't disturb them.

"Aren't you going to sleep Giotto", I heard Tsuna asked me.

"I'll just finish my work for awhile so I can be free tomorrow", I replied.

"If you overwork yourself, you'll get sick you know", Tsuna said and I smiled.

"Don't worry I promise to stop after 15 minutes", I said and hurriedly finished my work.

Fifteen minutes passed and as I guessed I finished my work.

"Tsuna, are you still awake?" I whispered but silence greeted me.

Using the low light emitted from the laptop I looked at Tsuna's face. She really looks like a child when she sleeps- a beautiful one. I went closer to her and swept some of her hair from her face.

"I wonder how long I will last before I can restrain my feelings for you?" I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you my dearest Princess, sleep well"


	47. New Year Love

**CHAPTER 47- New Year Love**

Tsuna's POV

Out of Giotto's kindness and our approval we gave all the workers a two weeks break for Christmas and New Year. That means, no maids, no butlers, no cooks.

Well because of that only the 16 of us remained in the headquarters, and that's a good thing because we can do everything we want because we are free from work for 2 weeks. The bad thing is no one cooks our food anymore, and here's the bad news, none of the Guardians nor do the Protectors know how to cook.

Currently Giotto and I are secretly hiding and eavesdropped at the talk of the Guardians and Protectors.

"You're supposed to be the oldest here Daemon cook something for us", Lampo said and Daemon glared.

"I'm a man, why must I cook, ask the ladies, it's their work", Daemon answered.

"Really darling, you can let me cook, that's if you want to DIE", Elena said. Elena learned Poison cooking from Bianchi, her cousin.

"I am really bad at housework", Rhea said. "You can trust me in hospital works though"

"I failed Home Economics", Laela said.

"I only know how to make omelettes", Chrome said

"I only know how to make burnt rice balls", Arisa said.

"...I can't", Viole said.

"I can try to cook", Hayate said and G then shouted.

"Are you insane? You blew up the whole kitchen when you tried to light the stove with your dynamites", G said.

"Then who can cook for us?" Mukuro asked.

"Wait a minute, if I remember well, Giotto got full marks at Home Economics", Knuckles said.

"We never tasted Giotto's cooking because we always volunteered to do the cooking so that he won't be tired", Arisa said.

"Wait a minute, when we were younger, Giotto did cook something when I was sick, and it was really good. Finally, we can eat", G said and ran all the way to Giotto's office. He came back after a few minutes with a scared look.

"Guys, I didn't see Giotto in his room or office. What should I do, I'm a failure as a right hand man", G said and knelt and started to bang his head on the floor.

I really can't bear watching the scene and Giotto and I started to laugh and revealed ourselves.

"Hime-sama, Ouji-sama I never knew you were here", Hayate said.

"Giotto there you are, I was really worried", G said. "You are good at cooking right? Please cook something we are starving"

"About that guys...", Giotto said and was interrupted by Elena.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to cook too? We're doomed", Elena said.

"Haha, it's not that. What Giotto is trying to say is that we already cooked breakfast and it's already served at the dining room", I explained and everyone's eyes brightened.

"REALLY...LET'S GO", everyone said and started to ran to the direction of the dining room. People are really desperate when they're hungry.

"And they're gone. Let's go then Tsuna", Giotto said.

We then went our way towards the dining room and saw everyone digging on the food like they've never eat for weeks.

"These are really good, these are all so heavenly", Lampo said and continued to stuff a piece of cupcake to his mouth.

"Yup, the two of you really did a good job. Speaking of which, you two are alone in the kitchen?" Elena said and everyone then looked at us with a grin.

"Well you see, we both woke up early and so Tsuna and I decided to cook since we are only the ones who know how", Giotto said.

"That's right, also Giotto told me how pitiful you look every time everyone is in a day off", I said.

"Hahaha, at last we will never be worried again", Mukuro said.

"I hate men who don't know how to cook", Viole said and started to sip her tea.

"Giotto, Tsuna can I ask you two to help me learn to cook then?" Mukuro whispered to the two of us and we both laughed.

After breakfast, let's just say that we dedicated half of the day for cooking lessons. To conclude everything, at least they improved.

"Tsuna, how do you make scones?" Mukuro then asked me.

"It's quite easy Mukuro-nii. Why do you want to learn it?"

"Well I heard, it's good to eat with tea"

"Yup...oh, don't tell me...Mukuro you plan to make some for Viole right?"

"I'm busted..alright, it's for her so can you help me make some in time for snacks?"

"Alright, alright. After lunch then, I'll help you"

"You okay there Tsuna?" Giotto asked.

"Yup, what about you? You seem to be tired?" I replied and prepared a seat for him.

"Well, Arisa asked me help her make some edible rice balls, Elena asked me to help her bake a cake too"

"That looks like a lot of work, but oh well. Here you go, I made a chocolate cake for you", I said and presented a slice of cake to Giotto. Giotto smiled and also grabbed something from the refrigerator.

"What a coincidence, I also planned to give you a vanilla cake", Giotto replied and presented me a slice of cake and I also smiled.

"What about us, don't we get something too?" Laela said.

"What about you ask your boyfriend to cook something for you", I said and both Knuckles and Laela blushed.

"When did you knew about it Tsuna-nee?" Laela said and nervously fidgeted.

"I figured it last night and I confirmed it with Giotto earlier. Congratulations. You too Rhea and Lampo, don't think Giotto and I haven't figured it out", I replied and the other couple also blushed.

"Yehey, more couples", Elena shouted and started to hug the two girls. The others alternated on congratulating the new couples and hugging them or in the boys case patting them on the shoulder.

We then quickly ate lunch and used the whole afternoon swimming at the pool. During dinner we had a picnic at the gardens and later on went star gazing.

After a few minutes a meteor shower happened and we all gasped.

"I heard from the news that there will be a meteor shower today so I decided to have dinner at the gardens", Giotto said and every one of us looked up again.

"Let's make a wish then. They say shooting stars can grant wishes", Chrome said and everyone began to close their eyes.

I then began to close my eyes and wished for the thing I wanted the most.

"I wish, that Giotto and I will end up together"

One week quickly passed and it's already time for New Year. As Vongola tradition we went all around the town and greeted all the townspeople who were very happy to see us. We also had a lot of fun because at the afternoon there was a street party and we decided to join, a feast was also prepared. After dinner is the bonfire and all were told to dance so of course being the one excited on these kinds of things, Elena dragged Daemon at the center and they both danced. The other couples also begin to follow the lead and in no time the town square was filled with dancing people.

One by one the Vongola couples also joined the fun- Kyoya and Chrome, Knuckles and Laela, and Lampo and Rhea.

A week ago, Mukuro and Viole also began to get closer after Mukuro gave Viole the scones. G and Hayate also seems to be closer after the Christmas Party.

"Lady Tsunayuki can I be graced with a dance", a random person asked me and I was about to decline the offer when suddenly someone came from behind me and wrapped a hand around my waist.

"Sorry sir, but I'm afraid that the Lady Tsunayuki will not be free for the whole night", Giotto said and whisked me away from the said man.

"Lord Giotto, please dance with me", a lot of women said but Giotto just waved an apology saying that he already has a partner for the dance.

"And who might that be Lord Giotto? The lady you have decided to be your partner for tonight?" I asked and Giotto just chuckled.

"Well I believe that a beautiful woman should be able to dance right. So shall we dance Princess?"

"Well I can't decline your offer. Let's do dance, my prince"

Elena's POV:

I was dancing with my beloved boyfriend Daemon until my love radar started to tingle. I looked all around the area only to spot Giotto and Tsuna dancing at the side with smiles on their faces.

"Oh...they really look good together. I wonder when they will end up?" I said and Daemon looked at the direction I was looking at.

"They sure look good together right, Elena?" Daemon said and I quickly nodded my head.

"By the way, dear what time is it already?" I asked Daemon.

"It's 11:45, only 15 minutes till New Year", Daemon answered.

"Listen Daemon, I have a plan and help me so that it will work successfully", I said and whispered something Daemon.

Giotto's POV:

Earlier I noticed that Tsuna was kind of depressed but I think it's only my imagination. Anyways, she's smiling now so I think I was just overthinking.

Everyone was already excited for the New Year which is only five minutes away. Couples are already closing near each other and preparing to do the New Year tradition. Tsuna on the other hand is busy talking with Elena. The other Guardians and Protectors are close to us and are grouped in pairs. For the next minutes, we all talked about stuff until a loud chant was done by the crowd.

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT"

At that time, the couples then began to hold on to each other. Daemon and Elena are really clinging to each other and are whispering something to Arisa and Takeshi who immediately went to my back. Rhea was clinging at Lampo and Laela was hugging Knuckles. Kyoya and Chrome are a few meters near to us and is taking shade under a tree.

"SEVEN...SIX... FIVE...FOUR"

Mukuro dragged Viole and held her shoulders securely. G and Hayate on the other hand are not looking at each other but are holding hands.

"THREE"

I looked at Tsuna and tried to make a decision, I mean...should I kiss her?

"TWO"

Ugh...what should I do? Tsuna looked at me and gave an uneasy smile. I then noticed Elena and Daemon positioning beside Tsuna and Takeshi and Arisa went loser to me.

"ONE"

Fireworks shoot up to the sky and couples then begin to kiss. Someone pushed me from behind and Tsuna was also thrown to my direction and we ended up...yes we kissed each other at the lips.

After a few seconds we quickly separated just in time for the others to also let go of each other.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry for bumping onto you, Daemon stepped forward so I went a little backward", Elena innocently apologized, but I know better.

"My bad Giotto-sama. Sorry I bumped you", Takeshi said and smiled, one that says 'It's a success'. Really, having Hyper Intuition is very useful.

"So did something happen?" Arisa asked and Tsuna and I quickly shrugged our shoulders and avoided eye contact.

"So if Takeshi-nii bumped Giotto-nii and Elena-nee bumped Tsuna-nee that means you were thrown at each other and considering the situation...don't tell me you kissed each other", Laela said and jumped up and down.

"Well that's good because if you didn't you will be the ones left out of the group", Kyoya said.

"What do you mean Kyoya-nii?" Tsuna asked.

"When the clock strucked midnight, as tradition all couple should kiss each other that means Daemon with Elena, Chrome and I, Knuckles with Laela, and Lampo with Rhea", Kyoya explained. "However Takeshi kissed Arisa, Mukuro grabbed and kissed Viole, and lastly G stepped forward and kissed Hayate"

"REALLY? Does that mean...", Chrome said.

"Yup, we're a couple. Hope we get your blessings", Takeshi proclaimed with a blushing Arisa behind him.

"Well, I asked Viole this morning and she said yes", Mukuro said with a bashful Viole behind.

"Just now", G simply said with a fidgeting and blushing Hayate behind him.

"Takeshi, when did you become a couple, and Mukuro why didn't you tell us this morning; and G, you've finally got the guts", Elena said.

"Sorry, we decided to tell you at New Year and we just became a couple three days ago", Takeshi said.

"Well you see Elena someone here is hesitant to reveal our relationship", Mukuro said and was rewarded with a glare from Viole.

"Well, you can say I got my courage just now", G said.

Congratulations were said to all three new couples. After that we went back to the headquarters. Throughout the ride everyone was busy chatting with each other and I realized one person was silent throughout the whole time, Tsuna.

When we arrived at the mansion, I felts someone grabbed my hand and turned around just to see Tsuna.

"Giotto, can I talk to you for a while?"

Tsuna's POV:

After saying those words, Giotto then led me to his office and gestured me to sit down but I declined and remained to stand up.

"Giotto, actually I've been meaning to tell you this since last week"

"What is it then Tsuna?" Giotto then asked.

"Thank you for the months you've taken care of me. Last week I received a letter coming from my Mom. Giotto I've decided to return to Japan and be with my mom. Giotto, I'm leaving the Vongola"


	48. Happy Birthday Giotto

**NOTE: **Guys I am so sorry...I uploaded the wrong chapter...The real chapter 47 is already downloaded and is entitled New Year's Love..This is going to be the ending chapter...However don't worry..I already planned a sequel but before the long awaited Operation: Wedding I have prepared a different story for the omake entitled Operation: Love (Omake). Once again thank you for reading my story, thank you for all the reviews and the followers. I hope that you will continue to support my next stories...CIAO.

* * *

**CHAPTER 48- Happy Birthday Giotto**

Giotto's POV:

It's been three weeks since Tsuna left the Vongola and I was once again staying in my room depressed.

The others are always knocking in my bedroom door pleading me to go out. People like Daemon and Kyoya with Daemon and Mukuro threatened to be chaotic on their missions but I didn't mind about those.

At night, I would slip out secretly from my room and via a secret passage I would arrive at my office and sign stacks of paperworks.

While signing, I can't help but remember Tsuna and I's conversation which happened right at this room.

_Flashback:_

_ "Thank you for the months you've taken care of me. Last week I received a letter coming from my Mom. Giotto I've decided to return to Japan and be with my mom. Giotto, I'm leaving the Vongola"_

_ "What do you mean, this is a joke right Tsuna?"_

_ "I'm serious Giotto, Mom is very sick and I need to take over for the meantime. I don't even know how long it will last that is why I'll be resigning from my position. I hope you'd understand"_

_ "But...I'm sure I can do something about it...I can do all your Mother's works if you want"_

_ "You already have a lot of work and if you continue to push yourself with more, you'll be the one getting sick next. I don't want to burden you Giotto"_

_ "I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to let go of you. I refuse to accept your resignation"_

_ "Giotto...please be reasonable. Right at this moment, my Mom is fighting for her life and I want to be there for her. I also don't want to leave the Vongola because I had a lot of fun experiences here"_

_ "At least for once let me be selfish, Tsuna please, I'm begging you to stay. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't leave the Vongola...don't leave me"_

_ "Giotto...why, why are you doing this? This isn't unlike you, Vongola Decimo"_

_ "That's because I'm speaking to you not as Vongola Decimo but I'm speaking to you as Giotto, I'm speaking to you as the man you've known as Ieyasu Taru", I said and tears began to fall._

_ "Giotto..."_

_ "I'm doing this because all of these years, I've never forgotten my feelings for you. I've never stopped loving you Tsunayuki Sawada"_

_ "Then...if you love me then Giotto, you'd want my happiness right? Then Giotto please, let me go home back to me mother"_

_ "But...", I said and Tsuna hugged me._

_ "This isn't goodbye. That's why I didn't say good bye. I'll just be gone for a little while"_

_ "Really?" I sounded just like a child asking this._

_ "Really. I promise. Then promise me to never give trouble to your Guardians then. Promise me that you'll do your work"_

_ "Alright, I promise"_

_ "Then I promise too, that I'll come back for you. And by that time, maybe you'll hear my reply then. This is not good bye so I'll just say this, see you later Giotto", Tsuna said and before going out of the room she smiled._

I wonder what she'll say when she will hear that I'm locking myself in my room again. But at least I'm doing my job as I promised.

I decided to text her but she never replied. It must be because she's busy.

While I was signing the last papers I felt my cellphone vibrate. And when I saw the recipient, I then placed down my pen and immediately opened the message.

'Giotto, I hope you're not locking yourself in your room again. I'm sorry if I only replied now but I was really busy. Don't overexert yourself with work okay. So far, everything is fine here so don't worry about me. Now that I think about it, you're birthday is tomorrow right? I might be very busy again so I'll just greet you in advance. HAPPY 19th Birthday Giotto'

I smiled after reading the message and quickly finished my work. Happily, I went to my room and decided to stop locking myself inside again.

The next day came and I woke up early to finish the new paperworks before breakfast. When 7:00 came, I then made my way towards the dining room and I heard gasps coming from the Guardians and Protectors when I came inside.

"Giotto, you're here? That's a surprise", Daemon said and I just smiled.

"Well, I realized that nothing will come up with locking myself in the room. And besides it's my birthday right", I said and a chorus of 'Happy Birthday Giotto' came from everyone and I replied a 'thank you'

"It's no use hiding our plan with that Hyper Intuition of yours, we'll be having a birthday party for you this evening so don't be late", Kyoya said.

"Alright alright, I'll just roam around the estate then come back around 6 PM", I replied.

"Do you want us to accompany you Giotto?" G asked and I just shrugged.

"I just want to be alone. I know you'll be very busy so don't worry about me"

After saying that I directly went to the gardens and went to the secret passageway. I began to remember the time when Tsuna, Aria and I went here and ended up sleeping together. I wonder how I'm going to spend the next 11 hours.

G's POV:

Alright, as planned Giotto will be out from the HQ for the whole day. We then began to prepare for Giotto's 'not already surprised' birthday party. Only the 15 of us will be celebrating Giotto's birthday because Giotto never liked celebrating his birthday publicly.

Laela, Chrome, and Rhea are assigned for the decorations. Elena and Arisa for the room arrangement. Daemon and Mukuro for the special effects of the room. Kyoya and Viole are out buying our presents. Lampo and Knuckles are the one on the kitchen instructing the cooks on what to prepare for the evening. Hayate and Takeshi are out on our 'secret mission'. I, on the other hand is doing the most important work, supervising everyone.

I wonder what Giotto's reaction will be when he found out our presents.

Giotto's POV:

I went to the river next and just splashed my feet on the water. It's quite a long time since I've been exploring the estate alone and it's really getting boring. There is still 3 hours left and I don't know what to do anymore. I've walked and jogged around the mansion. I've gone horseback riding to explore the vast estate and I've wandered in the forest.

Having nothing left to do, I went back to the gardens and decided to sleep. Knowing the others, they are busy preparing for the final touches of the party and G will never forgive me if I walk inside with the preparations not done yet.

As I was nearly asleep, I felt someone touch my hair and whispered something to me.

"Sweet dreams, Giotto"

After 3 hours, I was awakened by a pat from G.

"Giotto, it's already 6 PM time for your birthday party", G said and I then quickly followed him and he led me to my own bedroom. "First of all, the birthday celebrant must be properly dressed for the occasion right?"

I went inside and saw a prepared black polo shirt, white vest, white tie, and black pants. I quickly changed into those and when I went outside, G was there bringing a single Alstroemeria tied by a red ribbon.

"Happy 19th birthday Giotto, I give you this single flower as a symbol of my loyalty to you and the whole family", G said and handed the rose to me which I gratefully accepted.

"Don't tell me everyone will be giving me a flower Gabrielle?" I asked and was awarded by a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe, we felt doing it and besides you'll have a lot of fun in the end, don't worry", G said and sent me a wink. "I'll be taking my leave then Giotto"

With that said, G immediately ran out and I was left alone in the hallway. Not knowing where to go, I decided to follow the way towards the dining room until a flash of light appeared. After that an illusionary road with candles on each side appeared.

'They must be telling me which way to go', I thought and followed the trail.

A minute later Hayate arrived bringing another flower, this time a great bindweed.

"Ouji-sama, Happy 19th Birthday. I present to you this bindweed because as symbolized by this bindweed, you served as my inspiration", Hayate said and gave me the flower and immediately ran out.

When I arrived at the seventh floor because the trail told me to take the stairs, I ran into Arisa who was again bringing a flower but this time with a blue ribbon.

"Giotto, Happy Birthday. You've served as the source of strength for the Family for all these years, so I present to you this Cedar which represents Strength", Arisa said and immediately ran out again.

Minutes after that I met Takeshi who gave me a Black Poplar.

"Happy Birthday Giotto, I present to you this Black Poplar because as represented by this flower, you give us courage to never give up"

When I went to the sixth floor, I met with Lampo who presented me with another flower tied with a green ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Giotto, I present to you this bearded crepis. This flower represents protection just like how you always protect us from danger"

Minutes after I met with Laela who gave me a Milkvetch.

"You're presence always helps me calm down Giotto-nii. Thank you for always consoling me. Happy 19th Birthday"

At the fifth floor I met Knuckles and Rhea who presented me with a lychnis and a fennel tied with a yellow ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Giotto, this lychnis symbolizes religious enthusiasm. You are a good person and you always place prayers above all. I hope you'll receive a lot of blessings"

"Happy Birthday Giotto, this fennel greatly represents you. That is because you are a person worthy of all praises"

At the fourth floor, I met Viole and Kyoya who gave me a heliotrope and a branch of peach flowers tied with a violet ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Giotto, this heliotrope symbolizes not only mine but all of our faithfulness towards you"

"Happy Birthday Giotto, this peach symbolizes that your qualities like your charms are unequalled. As expected from an omnivore"

At the third floor I met Daemon and Mukuro who presented a white lilac and an agrimony tied with indigo ribbons.

"Happy Birthday Giotto, this white lilac symbolizes majesty. It suites you because you are our most beloved Prince of the Vongola"

"Happy Birthday Giotto, this agrimony symbolizes gratitude. We thank you for accepting us in this Family"

At the second floor I met the Snow Guardians, Elena and Chrome who presented me with a lesser celandine and a volkamenia both tied with apricot ribbons.

"Happy Birthday Giotto, this lesser celandine symbolizes joys to come, I hope you'll be given a lot of blessings"

"Happy Birthday Giotto, this volkamenia represents happiness. I hope you'll remain to be happy and never lose your smile"

Near the stairs of the first floor I met Verde and Skull who both smiled at me and gave me a single flower, a yellow rose tied with an orange ribbon.

A few meters at the middle of the first floor, I met Fon and Mammon who gave me a purple lilac tied again by an orange ribbon.

At the front door, I met with Colonello and Lal who gave me a red carnation tied by another orange ribbon.

I walked towards the direction of the garden once again and saw Reborn and Luce with baby Aria. They both handed me a forget-me-not tied with an orange ribbon.

"Say, Giotto how many flowers did you received as of now?" Reborn said and I started to count everything.

"Eighteen different flowers", I answered and both smiled.

"Those eighteen symbolizes the 18 years of your life. Giotto the final flower is held by the person you hold dearest in your heart. The final bearer is waiting for you at the pavilion', Reborn said and I quickly ran towards the direction of the pavilion.

It can't be right? I mean she can't be possibly here...

"Looking for someone?" a familiar voice said and I turned around at the sound only to see the person I've wanted to meet for the past three weeks.

"Tsuna?" I said with widened eyes.

"Happy 19th Birthday Giotto. I hope I'm not too late to say that", Tsuna said and I smiled.

"You never were late to begin with, I thought you were busy?" I asked and Tsuna walked towards me.

"Well, I heard from some people that someone is getting depressed over the past three weeks, so I quickly arranged everything. My Mom is also in a good condition already so she can resume her work after a week"

"I can't believe you're really here in front of me", I said and quickly hugged her tight. "I missed you so much"

Tsuna then laughed and we broke the hug.

"Anyway, here you go. Happy Birthday Giotto di Vongola", Tsuna said and handed me a red rose tied with an orange ribbon. "Say can you give me back the other four flowers with orange ribbons?"

With that said I gave the four flowers to Tsuna and she explained the meaning of each flower.

"First of all the yellow rose symbolizes friendship, second the purple lilac means first emotions of love, third the red carnation symbolizes pure love, fourth forget-me-nots symbolizes true love and lastly this red rose I'll be giving you obviously symbolizes..."

"Eternal love...Tsuna what..."

"The first time I met you, it was truly love at first sight. We started as friends and then after a few months we became lovers. I know a lot of things happened in the past years, I know it's my fault and I don't know if you have forgiven me. The feelings I felt for Ieyasu Taru never changed for all these years. I know I'm not the ideal person to have as your future partner but I want to say this before it will be too late... I love you Giotto di Vongola...I've always loved you"

Without knowing what to answer, I expressed it with my actions...I kissed Tsuna with all the love I have for her.

"I love you too Tsuna...I never stopped loving you", I said and I placed my forehead beside hers.

After our confession we both smiled and laughed while still holding our hands.

"Glad that went well, all of us are dying for you to already end up together", Elena said. "But that was really touching, I almost cried"

"You did cry Elena-nee, remember? You consumed all of the tissues we brought", Laela said.

"Congratulations to the two of you", all the Arcobalenos said and we all gave them a 'thank you'

"You mean you were watching us for the whole time?" Tsuna asked and all became silent.

"Well, you see we really wanted to know how you two would end up so..." Elena reasoned out.

"Elena, ever heard of privacy?" I said and Elena summoned a gulp together with the others.

"But don't worry I won't give you a hard 'training', let's just say that you'll be doing all of Tsuna and my paperworks for a week", I said and everyone's face fell.

"But that's like going to hell for a whole week", Viole said. Yes people, even the great Viole and Kyoya are terrified of paperworks.

"Giotto, I'm sure they have a good reason. No need to give them a punishment", Tsuna said and hope flared on the Guardians and Protectors eyes.

Yup, that's also right; I'm a guy who would do everything for the girl he loves. Meaning, my weakness is Tsuna. Whatever she says I will grant it, I'm like a human genie and she's the Master.

I sighed and looked at the Guardians and Protectors and gave them a smile, one that means 'Good thing Tsuna saved you but there will be no next time'

Everyone of them gave a sigh of relief and I gave a smile to Tsuna who smiled back at me and said a thank you.

"Because of this, all of the Guardians and Protectors are couples", Rhea said.

"Can we go back inside already? I'm very hungry", Lampo said and all of us laughed.

"We still have a party to do you know so let's hurry up", G said and every one of us rushed inside.

Before going outside the gardens, Tsuna and I took a last glance at the pavilion and saw a familiar scene but the ones acting our roles are Aeris and Sheila. Both of us slowly looked at each other.

"Never thought Aeris and Sheila became a couple at the pavilion too" Tsuna said and we both laughed.

"Well he never revealed anything to me, so maybe it's coincidence", I replied.

"Or it may be destiny", Tsuna said and looked up the sky.

"There is a great possibility for that considering that we are the Vongola", I replied, that made Tsuna laugh and we both made our way inside the mansion.

"Giotto?"

"Hmm?"

"Giotto, let's continue the game then, Truth or Dare?"

"Why...alright then Truth"

"Who do you love the most Tsuki, Sky Protector Tsunayuki Sheila di Cielo, or Tsunayuki Sawada?"

"What kind of question is that Tsuna?"

"Just for reference Giotto, answer already"

"Can't choose..."

"And why can't the great Sky Prince of the Vongola answer a simple question?"

"It's not like I can choose, I love the three personas because that's who you really are. Tsuki shows your confidence and beauty, you as the Sky Protector shows grace, agility, and bravery, and lastly you as Tsunayuki Sawada shows simplicity, compassion, and perseverance"

"Alright, you're turn to ask me something"

"Well this is not a question but a confession. Remember when you and Talbot were talking at the gardens during the Vongola Ball? I heard your conversation"

"You mean...you heard me when I said I still love you?"

"Yup, I heard it loud and clear but at that time I was still hesitant about your true feelings so I decided to dismiss the thought"

"I see.. remember at Gardaland when you were trying to say something to me, what should be your statement?"

"I wanted to confess to you again, but I guess I became scared of you rejecting me"

"Oh, so the great Decimo is afraid of rejection"

"Only if it's done by the girl I love the most"

"Giotto, let's make a promise again...this time it's forever"

"Alright then, what shall we promise each other?"

"No matter what happens, we'll forever love and trust each other and nothing even Death can separate us apart"

Elena's POV:

Throughout the whole night we celebrated Giotto's birthday with games and surprises. Everyone was having fun and laughing. At the end we ended up having a food fight with the remaining food at the table.

In the end before we go to sleep, we took a bath considering that we are all sticky with icing from all the cake parts thrown during the food fight.

We decided to sleep together at the Movie Theatre Room once again with the same arrangements we've done the first time we all were gathered here. The difference this time however is that every pair is already openly showing their feelings for each other.

Before I went to bed, my cellphone vibrated and I answered the call.

"So how did it end up?" Talbot asked from the other line.

"As expected, Operation Love: Success"

"You know, I've been thinking of another mission again"

"And what's that Sir Talbot?"

"And the mystery will remain a secret. Take care then Elena, Timoteo and I gave you our thanks for cooperating with our wish"

Talbot's POV:

"So how did it go Talbot", Timoteo asked me.

Currently we are at Hawaii relaxing near the beach shore.

"It's a success Nono. The two ended up together, not only that but all the Guardians and Protectors also became a couple. You are satisfied with this right?"

"Of course I am, it was the last wish of my son, Giotto's father before he died. He realized his mistake of separating the two three years ago. Before he died, he told me to do everything to make them a couple again"

"Did Tsuna know about that? Giovanni's apology?"

"Yup,I called her a week ago after she left the HQ"

"I'm glad though that Giovanni realized about what he did was wrong. I can never envision someone perfect enough to marry Giotto other than Tsuna"

"Hearing that Talbot, I thought about another mission"

"And what is this mission we're going to partake again Vongola Nono?"

"Operation Engagement and Wedding, starts now"

"I've been thinking the same thing too"

-THE END-


End file.
